Unwritten
by Auto-Alchemechanicist
Summary: 100: Work for Hire: Upon their return, the boys get job offers. One of Ed's positions has Winry a tiny bit concerned. Set during the 2 years that Ed and Al were in Resembool in ch.108. EdXWinry! R/R, plz!
1. Orange Juice

_I've noticed that there are many drabble stories out there, but I'm not doing this b/c it's like the style or something. "I'm here for me", like Edward says. I've wanted to give it a try for sometime and I finally got the right ideas! I hope you all enjoy because I enjoy doing this. FMA is just so addictive for me. _

_**Disclaimer for all drabbles: I don't own FMA, just my ideas and fics. **_

* * *

**Orange Juice**

I yawned as I entered the kitchen and saw that Edward was awake. That was a first considering he was the one that always slept in.

We greeted each other and I opened the refrigerator to retrieve the drink I craved for. There was a glass on the counter and I decided to place my juice there. But when I turned after putting the container back, Edward was already drinking from it.

"Hey! Get your own damn juice!" I exclaimed as I swiped the glass from his hand.

"I did; you placed it in my glass." He said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Your glass? It's mine. I found it here on the counter." This argument was pointless.

"But it was next to me." He smirked.

"You should have gotten milk so you could grow, Ed." I murmured as I got the carton of juice again.

"I'm already taller than you by seven inches, so I don't need it. Maybe you should so it might help you in your days or something." My days?! That little ass!

"You should get it for your days; you seem to be showing the attitude." I almost pulled a nerve.

"I'm glad I'm not a girl so that I won't experience that." He kept smiling and got the glass from me.

"Right, you're so lucky Ed. You don't have to live through the colics and pain." I said sighing.

I walked towards him. "But we girls have our advantages." I cooed in his ear as I sat on his lap and kissed his lips.

I heard him place the glass on the counter and we wrapped our arms around each other. But just as smoothly as I sat on him, I got the glass.

"Hey, Ed?" I breathed.

"Yeah?" he was equally breathless and blushing.

"It's my juice." I pecked him on his cheek and walked through the kitchen door to go outside.

He followed me and I felt his strong arms make a ring around my waist.

"You know we could share, right?" Him, sharing?

"We could, but I just don't want to." I said as I took a sip.

But he backed me up to the wall and kissed me sweetly.

"You taste like orange juice, baby." He whispered.

"You taste better." I said as the flavour of the drink united our lips again, but the juice was later ignored.

* * *

_What did you think? Honestly, thanks to theretard5892, I got the courage to do this. Reviews are highly appreciated. Thank you all for your time and until my next update! Chao, babies!_

_-Auto-Alchemechanicist-_


	2. Surreal

_Hi people! I want to thank my wonderful reviewers: Orange Singer, fantasyangel7, and CreativebutLazy! Your support means a lot to me! I hope you enjoy this next little fic! Here's to you..._

* * *

**Surreal**

The alley way was dark, but what can I expect when I come home at this hour? Al would be furious, but at least my check would have more cash in it.

I heard a scream behind me. It was feminine, but resistant. It was like she wanted to fight back, but she couldn't. That was a frustrated shriek.

"Get away from me!" she yelled.

"Hey beautiful, we just want to be around you." One of the cretins said.

"I said leave me alone!" she kept yelling.

That girl was in danger and I couldn't just stand here and let her get hurt. So I turned around and saw a rather small silhouette and three other shadows surrounding her. How cowardly of them! Assaulting someone who was defenceless?

"Didn't you hear her? Let the girl be." I ordered.

"You mind your own business, blondie." The same one said as the other two came towards me. They were going to attack me, but I would fight back. The other one was coming behind them and he had something in his pocket. It shined; obviously a blade.

I commanded the girl to run, but she was horror-stricken. Through the darkness, I could see her eyes widen, but she didn't run.

The men began to strike, but I dodged their attacks. The man with the knife got me once on my left cheek, but I made him drop it by breaking his hand with my automail. They were scared now and headed for the alley's entrance only to run into the police to get cuffed.

"Edward?" The same feminine voice that had been roused called out to me. Only one person had that lovely voice.

I went towards the girl and she walked towards me. As soon as the moonlight hit her, she glowed. She ran to me now and when she was inches away, she jumped at me and locked her lips with mine.

"Winry," I breathed. Winry was here, in this world? "How?"

"I crossed over and I came in contact with those three when I did. I came to find you." She said hugging me tight.

"Wow, this is incredible." The smile was very obvious in my tone.

"But you're bleeding, Ed. They hurt you!" She's going to start worrying!!

"It's nothing Winry. You're safe, at least." I pointed out.

"Thanks to you." She whispered touching both sides of my face. "If I kiss your wound, will you feel better?" she asked almost innocently.

"Try it out to see if it works." I replied with less innocence.

She had that smooth touch; the wound did feel better.

"Come," I said taking her hand in mine, "I'll take you to my home."

The moment of her hand in mine didn't last though. She wrapped her arm around mine when we began to walk. It was unbelievable that this girl was here now. It wasn't a dream because that cut was pretty convincing to me, so she couldn't be a fake. It wasn't real for a second, but after I got over it, she was the girl I had fallen for back in our world.

* * *

_I hope you all liked this b/c I liked writing this! Poor Edward got a booboo, but Winry healed him! Anyways, R/R, plz! I would really appreciate the support! Thank you for your time! Chao, babies!_

_-Auto-Alchemechanicist-_


	3. Shower

_Okay, this one came out of pure boredom. Amazing what I can think of when I get bored. *Giggles* Anyways, thank you so much to my wonderful reviewers: fantasyangel7, The Single Leaf of a Tree, and BornOnTheBreakOfDawn! Thanks for your support! Here's to you! Hope you enjoy!_

_Rated a minor T+. You are slightly warned..._

* * *

**Shower**

I was angry with him! I spend hours over a hot stove preparing the best meal I could for him and his brother and all he can say is that he's tasted worse?! I'm never cooking for him, ever!

At least this nice cool water calmed me down. The icy drops felt good as they hit my burning skin and I relaxed. I took my time and scrubbed my body with my light green loofa and washed my hair until I felt that it was straight again. That would last for a while though; this immense summer heat made my hair frizz up and unwanted curls appeared out of nowhere.

I rinsed from head to toe and wrapped my body with my towel, but as I stepped out of the shower, I noticed that I had forgotten to bring clean clothes. I was furious enough to forget even the smallest garment. Well, at least everyone was asleep and I can run to my room and change. But as I opened the door, I wished that Edward would be waiting for me outside. It was a strange feeling I possessed toward him. I've felt this way for a long time—maybe since I was eleven—but with every passing day, it evolved from mere friendship to pure love. This was true: I loved him, but I didn't know if he felt the same way.

When the light of the room hit the darkness of the hallway, I saw him there, standing outside, waiting for me. I blushed because for one thing I didn't expect if and for another, I had no clothes on. I was bare, wrapped in a towel that only covered my chest, abdomen, and a small portion of my thighs.

He blushed as well and apologized, but I didn't know the reason for that. Maybe it was because he found me with dripping water and I was practically, well, naked. He turned so he wouldn't see me, probably trying not to be perverted and stare at my body or something, but I didn't consider this a coincidence that he showed up just now.

"What do you want, Edward?" I questioned sourly. I was still mad.

"Sorry", he was hesitant, "about dinner. I was an ass with you and I should appreciate your efforts more." It wasn't easy for him to do this, but to me he looked so natural. And he looked even more convincing as he stared into my eyes and told me all of this.

I gulped silently. "You should because I made that food with care and…" I didn't want to finish. How could I tell him I did it with love? He's not the type to feel any affection towards anyone except for his brother. And my tears drowned my voice as I spoke.

"But you know how much of a prick I can be, Winry." He finally admits it!

"Yeah, but somehow I feel like you changed, that you're not the same." That you'll love me like I love you. I was too sensitive right now and I know he couldn't stand to see me cry.

But I thought he would let me do my quiet water works. Instead, he caught me by my waist and captured my lips with great tenderness. I don't know who gave in first—I think it was me—but we both stepped into the bathroom and we both closed the door. Although my towel didn't come off, he touched me sweetly, but just a few kisses and caresses, nothing extreme.

"Winry, so…" he was out of air, "you forgive me?"

"Your apologies have always been accepted." I panted. He should know that already; how could I keep a grudge for so long and towards him? That was impossible!

* * *

_I have such an innocent mind, don't I? I love that mind of mine! Anyways, I hope you liked this one. Reviews are appreciated greatly and they are a huge help! I'll update the next chapter soon so I can keep going with this story! Thank you all! _

_-Auto-Alchemechanicist-_


	4. Heed

_I've noticed these keep getting longer. But they won't pass the 1,300 words limit (I hope). And yeah, I feel like this one is cheesy, but I have to put it up sometime or another, so I might as well get it out of the way. Let me know what you think of this one, okay? Thank you so much to my beautiful reviewers: The Single Leaf of a Tree and BornOnTheBreakOfDawn! Here's to you! Enjoy and I hope you don't think of this chapter like I do..._

* * *

**Heed**

My tears ran down my cheeks so quickly that I felt they would never be stopped. He was leaving again and it made me miserable to watch him go. He was getting everything ready for his departure and I had no way to stop him.

"Winry, are you crying?" my granny surprised me from behind.

I was hesitant. "Yes," I squeaked.

"Honey, you've watched him come and go too many times. And every time he leaves, you cry for him. Why don't you tell him?" Tell him? My grandmother!

"Are you crazy?! He would never listen to me. Do you think he could feel the same in the slightest?" I had my reasons to feel doubt. He was always busy.

'Why not? You got a nice smile, expressive blue eyes, a gorgeous face and body, pretty hair, a caring attitude. What's there not to like about you?" her attempts were sweet, but not persuasive.

"Thanks granny, but he won't" I choked.

"Winry, you're letting time pass and eventually, he might look for someone else. You're killing the love you have for him."

"I don't know what to do, granny." I whispered.

"You've thought that it's not worth the time because you grew up and your childhood days won't return. Even if you and Edward have changed, your love for him has also. Everyone has taken notice, Winry." She was lecturing me, but it sounded like a pep-talk.

"You're right; he doesn't know and he won't know until I tell him." I stood and headed for the stairs.

"You have to help yourself, honey." Granny said as I came to the last step.

I was nervous, but I was the extroverted out of the two of us.

"Edward," I said as I entered his room, "we need to talk."

"What is it Winry?" he sounded indifferent, but he would start caring in a few moments.

I closed the door and took baby steps so I wouldn't lose my balance. "Ed, I…you can't leave yet." What was I doing?

"Why not? Winry, I have to; it's my job." This time he turned to face me and his eyes widened when he saw me.

"You've left me so many times, Ed." I began as I continued to walk towards him. "I'm not blaming you of anything. I'm telling you it hurts."

I saw him cringe when I said that. "Winry…I'm sorry I do that, but the military needs me and…" To hell with that crap!

"So do I." I felt the need to break down, but I had to be strong so he would listen. "I miss you so much and you don't come that often to visit. But I want for you to stay…with me here." By the time I finished talking, I was a few inches away from his face.

"What are you saying Winry?" he was confused, but he would get the picture.

I leaned forward and connected his lips with mine, wrapping my arms around his neck in the process. He responded to my gesture and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I love you, Ed." I was prepared to tell him, but I didn't think it would be this easy.

"What?" he breathed.

"It's what you're hearing Ed. I'm in love with you. I can't stop thinking of you and when you're here, you fill me up." Does he need another explanation?

"You waited all this time just to tell me?" Huh?

"I'm not just going to come up all of a sudden and tell you this in your face." I said intrigued.

"Ironically enough, you did just that. But I'm glad you did." Now he was confusing me.

"What are _you_ saying?" I wanted his reason!

"No offence, but how could someone like you be attracted to me?" I wanted to slap him there.

"Don't say that! Do you have any idea how many girls are after you?!" It was impressive to me that I had to tell him!

"I know that, but I'm asking about you. I mean, look at you, you're perfect. How can you love me?" he snorted at first, but then he softened up.

"I don't know. It's just…you I guess. I love everything about you. There's no other explanation to it." I blushed heavily.

"Well, I feel stupid." He murmured.

"Why?" Did he want something?

"I didn't think you'd like me. That's why I never said anything. And you know how shy I am." But he liked me?!

"Don't feel like that. And you're not being shy right now." I said.

"I guess, but Winry, I still have to go over there." That job of his.

"Right, but at least I don't have to drown myself in my own truth. I got to tell you how I feel even if it was like this." My cheeks felt like lava.

"But once I finish, I'll ask for time off and I'll come here. Now that I know you love me, I can come with more anticipation."

"Really? But you better be careful. If anything happens to you, I'll kill you myself!" I smiled.

"That's very affectionate of you Winry." He laughed. "But I will."

And then he kissed me. I felt triumphant and as I watched him go, I was relaxed. He knew already and now I was the reason he would return. Granny was right; I had to speak up so he could hear me.

* * *

_I want to rip my head off because of this one, but then again, I blame myself for listening to my favorite song while writing. (It distracts me a lot) But I hope you all enjoyed this one! I'll be updating sooner because I'm never going to finish if I do this every week. Anywyas, R/R, plz! Thank you for your time!_

_-Auto-Alchemechanicist-_


	5. Sister Sight

_Okay, I like to put in my own OCs, or as Mird puts it 'Mary Sues', but this character is dedicated to my aunt who I love with all my heart! Giant hugs and lots of thanks to my wonderful reviewers: whatsername4, Orange Singer, Midnight Hikari, and Son of the Morning! This one's to you! Hope you enjoy! _

* * *

**Sister Sight**

Kimmie has always been the sweetie out of the four of us. Al is the kind and understanding person, Edward's the tough, yet adoring man I love, and I'm the one that Ed calls 'precious'. I'll let others judge that.

Kim was a great addition to the family and Al's happy by her side. She's basically the fun person who brings the laughter with her. She and Al are Ed's subordinates in the military, so she sees us every day. When I met her a few years ago, she learned about the brothers through my experiences; when she was dating Al, she got to know how we worked, live. She obviously knew how I functioned and how her partner inside and out, but she learned how Ed and I were and how our love was.

Ed and I fought sometimes, but most of the time—the minutes we didn't fight—we kissed, flirted, and seduced each other. She knew a lot, and it surprised us that she thought our love was cute. We didn't hear her, (even if she wore high heels that particular evening) but we had lost track of time and delayed dinner.

Ed and I tasted each other's lips when I heard a wolf-whistle. We broke away quickly and saw Kim leaning on the door frame giggling her ass off.

"Why are you blushing on me?" she asked. "I'm not an audience."

My face was burning. People had never seen us kiss, except for Al, granny, and our daughter Karina, so I felt awkward.

"Kim?" I asked nervously.

"Oh, my bad, but Winry, you go girl!" she cheered as she smoothly walked out.

She sometimes brought it up and she got to see us blush once again, but she remained discreet because we caught her having her moments with Al as well.

_

* * *

_

Well, I hope you all liked! Kimmie is my aunt, Al is my uncle, Ed's my dad, and Winry's' my mom. Nice. That's what my brother said anyways. Reviews are highly appreciated because it gives me more enthusiasm to update. Thanks for your time! I'll update on Friday!

_-Auto-Alchemechanicist-_


	6. Children

_Bad news! I'm entering school on 8/24 so yeah, sophmore year's going to be big because I not only have 1 math class, but 2 (I repeat TWO!)! Because I love math. Yeah, right. And my friends Sheryl and Ethan aren't going to join me in this school year! Do you know how sad that makes me? It will be very quiet. So I dedicate this chapter not only to my beautiful reviewers: fantasyangel7, Midnight Hikari, and The Single Leaf of a Tree, but to them because they've been my friends since I don't know how long! And look at the chapter title! I hope everyone enjoys this fic! _

* * *

**Children**

Ed, Al, and I used to play a lot when we were kids. So much that I considered them my brothers and to them, they saw me as a sister. We were and are family, but we don't feel what we used to.

We played more in the summer because there was no school and we would cool down with the fresh water that flowed out of the hoses our homes had. Mrs. Elric would hold the green garden hose, point the water at us and have the satisfaction to watch as us joyfully run under the fake rain.

Sometimes Al and I would take cover, but Ed would hold his head up with his mouth open and let the water in. He would also get the hose from his mother and spray us with it.

"You wimps can't handle anything!" he said as we ran away.

"Ed, stop it!" Al and I would scream in unison.

"It's just water!" and he would run to where I was, maybe to taunt or something, but he would hug me tight and let the water hit us both.

And even now that we've grown up, got married, and had kids doing the same activity, we don't mind getting wet like we would. Except Ed carries me and kisses me when our babies try to splash us.

We receive a loud 'Eww' since they are too young and innocent to know how much their parents love to play.

* * *

_I won't have my 'Host' buddies anymore! Ethan's off to Brazil and Sheryl's going to another school! Sob! I'll miss them a whole lot! Anyways, R/R. please! Hope you liked! I'll come back on Monday to update the next chapter!_

_-Auto-Alchemechanicist-_


	7. Just Like Him

_Well, I had a glitch. That's not good. That's a giant delay for me! But I'm here when I thought I couldn't update! Anyways, I'll give out a gigantic box of chocolate chip cookies to my reviewers: The Single Leaf of a Tree, Orange Singer, Midnight Hikari, and BornOnTheBreakOfDawn (you reviewed them all at once and I was like thrilled!) This one's to you! Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Just Like Him**

I heard my kids' laughter and joy echo through the hallway as I worked in my shop. My son was fascinated with all the books our rather large library had, but I told him to be careful and to place them back where he found them after he finished.

When I went to check on them, I found the two of them—Ingrid, the baby and Edgar—sprawled out on the floor with books upon books surrounding them.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Reading yours and dad's books, mom." Edgar, our four year old, answered. He learned to read when he was three, since Ed would let him get the books from him and take a look at them.

"And you understand them?" I kneeled next to them with surprise.

"Yeah, more or less." He replied.

Edward had told me when his mother asked him and Al about their knowledge of alchemy. This was similar to that; except our kids have their father to teach them the complex science and they have their mother to show them the art of mechanics.

Edgar stood up. "Mom, I want to show you something." He said with excitement.

"What is it?" I asked sweetly.

"Dad taught me this and I wanted for you to see." He was that small and could already transmute something? He got one of the powders we kept in a small closet inside the library after he drew a simple circle on the floor. He would clean that up when he finished. He let the collected dust like material fall to the array and knelt down, placing his tiny hands on the outline. The area glowed. I remembered the same glowing when Ed and Al did their first transmutation on my birthday. Unfortunately, I was frightened.

Ingrid and I were attentive of the material taking form. The bright light seized and on the floor was a smiling doll. He picked it up and handed it to me. Ingrid began to giggle and clap as I smiled at him with my mouth open.

"This is incredible, Ed!" I exclaimed as I hugged him tight.

"Dad told me ha made one for you with Uncle Al when you were little. Now _I _made one for you." That's so cute of him.

"Thank you, baby. I love it." His large golden eyes beamed with pride and satisfaction. Those where his eyes, Edward's eyes.

Ed's ability, thoughts, and enthusiasm to do things right were in him. And even if there was a tint of arrogance at his young age, he would grow to be like his father. There was no question that he was Edward's son.

* * *

_Well, I like Edgar, don't you? Edgar is my brother, my brother is Edgar, but my brother's name isn't Edgar. If it was, I'd be bragging that I have an Ed in my house. Anyways, R/R, plz! Thanks for your time!_

_-Auto-Alchemechanicist-_


	8. Return

_I made this one while thinking about my story LAOS. It contains spoilers to it, but not completely. It also has one of my other OCs. Anyways, I want to give out FMA OVA DVDs to my wonderful reviewers: Midnight Hikari and BornOnTheBreakOfDawn! This one's to you guys! Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Return**

I ran to them at a speed that was impossible for anyone to reach.

Al hugged me first and it was so tight I thought I would suffocate. However, he let go and once I spotted Edward, I didn't hesitate to not run into his arms, but jump at him making us fall.

We ignored that though. This was incredible; he was finally here! And as sensitive as ever, I cried on his chest. But they were tears of happiness. He soothed me and helped me get to my feet, but I had failed to notice that they had brought someone with them.

I suddenly panicked. Why would they bring a woman with them? She was extremely white, literally, and she sort of frightened me with those whitish-gray eyes of hers. What if…Ed loved her and not me? However, the brothers took the liberty to inform me that she was the keeper of the gate. They called her 'The Invisible Guardian', but I didn't know what was so translucent about her since I could see her.

So if she was from the gate, then that meant Ed was mine. Al and her walked ahead of us and as we kept our distance from them, Edward took the chance to kiss me. He embraced me tighter than Alphonse, but his lips were sweet and luscious. I had no doubt that Al and the Guardian had turned around, but it didn't bother me that they observed us because neither Ed nor I were hesitant to hide what we felt anymore.

* * *

_I got a feeling that this wasn't done right. What do you all think? Did you like? I did, but it's mine and I can have doubts sometimes. Anyways, R/R, plz! Thanks for your time!_

_-Auto-Alchemechanicist- _

_P.S. Who's heard 'I Got A Feeling' by Black Eye Peas? It's wonderful. Check it out on YouTube!_


	9. Umbrella

_I haven't done an Ed pov in a while now have I? I miss his thoughts and I'm sure you do, too. I want to hand out a gigantic, and I mean huge, box of Forrer Rochet (sp?) chocolates to my wonderful reviewers: Midnight Hikari, fma43 (you reviewed them all at once and that got me really jumpy!), and BornOnTheBreakOfDawn! This one's to you! I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Umbrella**

(Not even remotely close to the song)

Al and I sat on a low, grassy hill, not far from Winry's house. We had returned to get my automail fixed, but there was also something else that I wanted to do.

Maybe I should tell her, but what if she didn't feel like I did? What if she saw me as a brother and not something more? Granted, I am a jerk with her and I don't tell her what she wants to hear even if she begs me. Also, she had said that she didn't like guys shorter than her. And on top of all that, I'm never here to look out for her or interact with her. It would be fair if she actually rejected me.

"Brother, don't you want to go inside? You're getting soaked." Al brought me back to reality.

"Why would you say that, Al?" I was obviously oblivious, but I honestly didn't feel the drops that hit my skin lightly.

Moments passed by and I was not even one percent sure of what to do. The rain suddenly came to a stop and I looked up. She was there, standing before me, holding a large, pink umbrella with one hand and extending the other so she could help me stand.

"You two are getting all wet. Come on, let's go inside so the rain doesn't get you."

We smiled at each other and I took her hand. I realized I wasn't as short as she always claimed I was. Al was up before I was so he went ahead of us only to wait at the bottom of the hill.

Winry and I held the handle, but when our hands touched, we flinched. She was just as nervous as I was and we ended up blushing the whole walk home. Later that night, Al kept teasing me about that, but every time he did, I smirked because that meant I had a chance with her.

* * *

_I miss the rain and there hasn't been a single drop since June 17. Yeah, I can remember exact dates; I have a very good memory, you could say photographic. Just in case anyone is wondering, this takes place in the 2nd opening theme of the 1st anime. You know when at the end, Winry comes with her umbrella and then the rainbow shines and all, yeah, that scene. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! R/R, plz! Support is love! Thank you so much for your time!_

_-Auto-Alchemechanicist-_


	10. Adopt

_I'm back from my weekend vacation and my mind is full of ideas! Expect more drabbles! I want to thank my wonderful reviewers: fma43, Midnight Hikari, 4thFromTheFurnace, and BornOnTheBreakOfDawn! This one's to you! I hope you enjoy this one!_

* * *

**Adopt**

We could discuss this for hours,—not that we were arguing—, but there was no doubt about this decision. We've known the Blakes since Al and I came back to our world and we were well aware that they were all terrific alchemists, including their young eight year old, Dianne.

We also knew that David, their twenty year old son, was crazy enough to attempt a human transmutation. But we were too late. He dared to do it and it took not only his life, but his parents', their home and Anny's right arm. When we came to put out the fire it caused, I found Anny crying and bleeding. She knew what had happened and I took her to one of the ambulances that were arriving.

Winry accompanied her to the hospital while my subordinates and I tried to find Dianne's family. But nobody else was in that house. When I arrived and my squad flanking me, Mustang was there and told me of the young girl's status. I went up to her room, but Winry was outside. She told me that nurses were cleaning Anny.

"Edward, what are we going to do?" She asked.

"I don't know Win, what can we do?"

"She has to go somewhere. I mean, she can't be in an orphanage or something." She said.

"You want to take her in?" My question was supportive. I agreed with my wife; that child could not be left alone.

"Can we? You don't mind if we do? We do have another baby coming our way and maybe we can't handle it." It was true. We did have two children already and she was pregnant with our third. Could we really handle four kids?

"We'll manage. Anny isn't mischievous and she doesn't bother." That child had an adorable soul.

"That is true and she's scared right now. She needs us." Winry, always trying to help.

"So we include her in our family?" I just wanted her answer.

"Yes, oh, and I can build her an automail arm, one that's fit to her complexion!" she beamed and whispered with joy.

I took her in my arms and spun her softly. "You're more beautiful when you do that."

"Thank you and you're more of a sweetheart when you do this." She said as she kissed me.

"Thanks."

"You think Anny will be alright?"

"With our help, of course." I would have thought twice about this if I wasn't married with Winry. But since I know this girl and I'm in love with my wife, I open my doors to her. She'll love how her new mom will treat her.

* * *

_Can you believe me if I told you this one was the 2nd drabble I wrote for these guys? Just to clear things: Dianne and Anny are the same person. I just like nicknames. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this! Reviews are love! Thank you all for your time! I'll update on Wednesday!_

_-Auto-Alchemechanicist-_


	11. Mine

_This one is for all those Rose haters and to my reviewers. Thank you so much to: 4thFromTheFurnace, brunnetebookworm14, and Midnight Hikari! Midnight, I think you'll be able to appreciate this one. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Mine**

I knew there were girls after me—Winry had pointed it out when she became my girlfriend—but I didn't think Rose would be one of them.

I have always been loyal to Winry and, now I don't hesitate to tell her the truth. She does this also, but no words could describe what occurred in Lior. We had gone to the Eastern border to give Rose an invitation for our wedding that was in two weeks, but when our daughter Karina needed a diaper change, Winry stepped into another room, leaving Rose without obstacles.

Seriously, neither Winry nor I saw it coming, well, mostly me because Rose wasn't the type to commit this kind of action. As soon as Winry walked out of the kitchen, Rose pushed me back on a chair and began to kiss me wildly. It didn't feel right. I was so used to Winry's kisses that my lips felt like peeling off when Rose touched them.

I pushed her off me and stood from the chair.

"What the hell, Rose?" I questioned.

"Don't marry her; stay with me. You know you want to" And then she did it again, the action that was only supposed to be shared by Winry and me. I refused to close my eyes and touch her. I kept moving away from her, but she kept at it.

I saw Winry enter when I was pushing Rose back, but she reached me again. With every kiss she gave. I felt like slapping her with my metal hand. I got her off, not even a second after she did that, but Winry was already next to me and she didn't hesitate to slap her so hard, the sound echoed through the walls.

Winry was the strongest person I know, so it didn't surprise me that Rose fell.

"Edward is too much of a gentleman to slap you, but I'm not Edward, Rose. I'm his fiancée. Stay away from my soon-to-be-husband." Winry growled in between her teeth, scaring Rose in the process.

I didn't know what to say. Maybe she would believe me or maybe she wouldn't, but I was sure she saw how I reacted.

"I appreciate how you pushed her away like that." She told me once we boarded our car.

"My lips are only meant for you to taste, baby." I replied honestly.

"I know. That's why I slapped her." She said kissing me. This one felt alright indeed. "And that's why I believe you."

* * *

_Well, I enjoyed writing this one, mostly because of the slapping part! Hope you liked! R/R, plz! I'll update on Friday! Thank you for your time!_

_-Auto-Alchemechanicist-_


	12. The Premium Day

_I know I updated late, but my computer had a glitch last night, so I had to shut it down for the night. *sighs* Well, here's the next one. I want to thank my wonderful reviewers: Midnight Hikari and BornOnTheBreakOfDawn (thanks for the double)! This one's for you! Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**The Premium Day**

Riza and I sat in the table reserved for Ed and Roy, waiting for them to finish doing something they didn't want to tell us about.

Edward had invited me to the military ball, so I went ahead and bought one of the nicest dresses I could find. Well, Ed bought it since I convinced him with my shiny smile and fluttering eyes. He was so easy these days.

He came quite handsome himself. Too handsome, but I wasn't complaining. I liked him and I had the impression that he liked me as well. I saw Roy coming with one hand behind his back smiling that confident grin he always showed when he knew things were going his way. Ed surprised me and came in the opposite direction. I didn't even see him sit next to me until I heard a quiet shuffle.

I turned around and he blushed as I leaned forward so we could chat.

"Thanks for coming with me, Winry."

"Any time, Ed." I disregarded the fact that Roy and Riza were there and kissed him on his left cheek. He gave me a nicely decorated rose after he received my gesture and at the end of the party, he made me blush by asking me to be his girlfriend. I obviously answered yes.

* * *

_Yeah, I'll try to put up the image in my photobucket so you can see it. You'll know what I'm talking about. Also, Midnight Hikari made an excellent point about the last chapter. I'll explain things about Karina, so people don't get confused. Anyways, R/R, plz! Support is love. Thank you for your time! _

_-Auto-Alchemechanicist- _


	13. Peach Blossom Tree

_Well, today was my first day of school. What a drag. I'll get over it, but I won't forget this site, I hope.*bites nails* Anyways, I want to give lifesized Edward statues to my wonderful reviewers: BornOnTheBreakOfDawn and Midnight Hikari! This one's to you! I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Peach Blossom Tree**

Gracia had invited Winry, Al, and I to a picnic Hughes was having with all of his friends. It was chaos though. Winry and I were lucky to escape even though Al didn't. He was stuck in that crowd while Win and I climbed the tree where Elycia had gone to. She played with a small cameral until she saw us coming.

"You two remind me of mommy and daddy." She said innocently.

Winry and I blushed and asked her why she would say that. But in the same childish tone, she explained that she thought so because we liked each other.

Winry smiled and I ruffled the four year old's hair.

'Can I take a picture of you two?" she was just so small to deny, like Nina.

"Sure, go ahead Elycia." Winry replied for us.

So we just posed out of no where, (casually, nothing strange; a position where a tree branch could actually support us) but when she showed us the photo, Win and I laughed.

The mayhem going on behind us was recorded. Everyone was arguing and Al tried to get his way out of the bundle. I climbed down the tree first and took Elycia with me, but when it was Winry's turn, I took extra care and caught her smoothly. That earned me a peck on my cheek, but sly Elycia flashed the camera again.

* * *

_This is also a picture fic-ish thingie I thought of. The image will go in photobucket as well along with others I have in my file.^-^ Anyways, I hope you liked! R/R,plz! Support is love! Thank you for your time!_

_-Auto-Alchemechanicist-_


	14. First Day

_Well, school has started, but that doesn't stop me from updating! I want to give out real life Edwards to AnimeFallingStar(you reviewed them all at once and that really helped) and Midnight Hikari(yours completed it) Thank you so much for reviewing! Here's to you! I hope you enjoy! _

* * *

**First Day**

Edward looked around the classroom, taking in his surroundings. He noticed that there were many children his age, clinging to their mothers, crying like babies. His mother's words rang in his ears as he finally understood.

"_You won't cry when you go to school, right? Because you are very strong, because you are my little man, and little men don't cry." _

He didn't feel like crying at all. He noticed a familiar face enter the room and smiled. He knew her; their parents visited each other frequently and the two tykes—along with Ed's younger brother, Al—played together.

"Mom, it's Winry." He pointed out as he made his way to his friend.

"Edward." the little blonde girl said as she opened her arms to hug him. "I'm scared" she whispered.

"Don't be. I'll help you." He murmured softly.

"Edward," Winry's father addressed sternly, "you make sure to take care of Winry, okay?"

The four year old smiled at him. "Sure thing, Dr. Rockbell."

"Thank you."

The teacher came in and announced that the class would start soon. The parents left the children even if they cried, but Ed took Winry's hand and led her to one of the tables the classroom had. They didn't let go of each other for anything and when their teacher requested something from one of them, they would both do the task. Why would she be scared when he was there for her? Why would he cry if he had his friend with him?

_

* * *

_

_I haven't written in 3rd person pov since Novemeber. For once, I don't think it sucks!*celebrates and throws confetti* This also goes to my little cousin who just started school like these guys! He didn't cry at all and everything went smoothly! He's Ed here! Well, I hope you all liked! R/R,plz! Reviews are love! Thank you all for your time! _

_-Auto-Alchemechanicist-_


	15. Divorce?

_Yeah, I don't know where this one came from. I wasn't bored though. Not at all. I want to thank my beautiful reviewers: BornOnTheBreakOfDawn and Midnight Hikari! You get Edward hugs! This one's to you! I hope you enjoy! _

**

* * *

**

**Divorce?**

I heard them argue, again. They've fought like that for a few days now and it frightens me that something will happen. I know my parents love each other, but sometimes, I doubt that, especially when mom throws dad her wrench and he transmutes it into liquid metal before steaming out of the house.

I couldn't stand it anymore! I wanted to cry and yell at them to stop, but I felt embarrassed to scream at my own parents. I ran down the stairs and into the living room. I didn't know what the hell they were fighting about, but they needed to hear me out.

"Mom, dad, are you guys going to get a divorce?" I asked, worry tainting my tone.

They abruptly stopped. Silence filled the room and they stared at me wide-eyed with their mouths open.

"No, honey, why would you say that?" my mom said coming towards me.

"You guys fight a lot and my friend Cassie said that her parents got separated because they couldn't take each other's attitudes." I explained almost letting my tears out.

"Ingrid, don't listen to her. Your mother and I will never do that." My dad said hugging me.

"Ingrid, we fight, but that's normal in a relationship. Don't worry." My mom's statement was just, but I couldn't _not_ worry!

However, I think they noticed how this affected me because they didn't argue anymore. Well, not in front of me anyway. Instead, they ended up kissing more and sometimes, they looked like a young couple instead of a married one.

* * *

_I hope everyone got that Ingrid is also their daughter. So they have 4 kids as stated on Chapter 10. Hope you all liked! I'll come back on...maybe Sunday or Monday to update! R/R,plz! Support is love! Thank you for your time!_

_-Auto-Alchemechanicist-_


	16. Banana

_Thank you so much for reviewing: Midnight Hikari and BornOnTheBreakOfDawn! Midnight, here's your request, I hope you enjoy it and I hope this was alright fot the theme! This one's to you both! Read on..._

**

* * *

**

**Banana**

"You know you want some." He said as he followed me into the living room.

"No, I don't! Stop trying to get me to eat it!" I retorted. He was being a child.

"It's really good." He placed it in front of my face, showing it to me.

"Stop!"

"Winry, you have to get over what happened when we were five, seriously." Did he have to remind me?

"Bananas make me gag ever since then. And since then, they are rotten!" I said.

"You were little; your tummy couldn't handle all that food we ate."

"I threw it up. Now get that thing away from me before I vomit on you!" I threatened.

"I'm so frightened. So if I cover my lips with small pieces of the banana, you won't kiss me?" he asked with mock disappointment.

I stopped to think. "Hm, unfortunately."

"Then, how do you get your potassium?"  
"Broccoli, other fruits and vegetables. It doesn't necessarily have to be _that_." I pointed at the disgusting yellow arc-like fruit.

"It's better."

"You're not being a very supportive boyfriend!" I shot.

"I want to help you out with this fear you hold towards this smooth and nutritious organically made crop." How thoughtful of him, not!

"Then, kiss my ass because I don't 'fear' _THAT_!" I was getting pissed.

"I'll kiss your ass later. Right now, I'll kiss your lips." He declared as he wrapped his left arm around my waist and caught my chin with his other hand.

That was hot of him, but he had the flavor that I despised, and I liked it. Why did he taste so wonderful? I dropped the hand I had raised to hit him and gripped the side of his face. Our lips parted all too quickly.

"Eat it." He whispered.

I had lost my opinion about the fruit. He had convinced me so easily. His words didn't reach me, but his kiss did. He placed a piece inside my mouth as I opened it, but his lips came abruptly and I suddenly adored bananas! Damn him for being so tasty.

* * *

_If there are any perverted images appearing in your head tell me because I thought this was rather sexy.^-^ BornOnTheBreakOfDawn, I will post your request soon, I just need your answer to my question. Anyways, I'm open for requests if anyone wants for me to do one. Just give me the theme title and I'll do what I can think of with it. It'll be specially made, don't worry. I hope you all enjoyed this one. R/R,plz! Support is love!_

_-Auto-Alchemechanicist-_


	17. And Exercise

_I know I'm a day late, but I had to study for two tests and they were so easy they made me laugh. Anyways, I thought I'd never get to this one! Seriously, it seemed so far away, but it's here. Well, I want to give gigantic Edward plushies to Midnight Hikari and AnimeFallingStar! This one's to you! Hope you enjoy! _

**

* * *

**

**And Exercise**

I made a proposition with Edward: a daily work out to stay fit. I accept the fact that I am slender and my goal of having a flat stomach was reached and his training in the military had made him wonderfully muscular, but why not keep our bodies like that?

Ed and I ran an hour around Resembool, stretched, and did sit-ups. But Ed also did push-ups and lifted weights. Our stretching patterns were different though. I wanted to be able to do splits (although I could do the left one) so I needed to pull a few tendons. And I would need Ed for that.

"So you want for me to push your leg back?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

I was lying on the floor ready to feel the burn. "Yeah, it helps loosen up my legs more."

"Whatever floats your boat, Win." He pushed it back gently, but it hurt already.

After a few tries, we laughed and joked about it until granny came into the room. She almost dropped her pipe as she stared us down. We hadn't noticed, but Ed was a few inches away from my face and the position we were in implied a different activity. He was in between my legs and since I looked stressed and flushed, granny thought wrong.

She chased Ed out of the house, throwing him whatever she could reach.

"Granny, he was just helping me stretch." I explained, or tried to.

"It didn't look like that." She glared.

"He's my boyfriend, and we know better than that!"

But they still kept running. Damn it and I was so close to kissing him.

* * *

_Hehe, we actually do this in dance class. The guys help the girls out with the split exercise and perverted thoughts cross everyone's minds. It's like a giant 'WHOA!' fest. Anyways, I hope you all liked this one! R/R,plz! Support is love!_

_-Auto-Alchemechanicist-_


	18. Caught in a Moment

_Thank you so much for reviewing: Midnight Hikari, AnimeFallingStar, and BornOnTheBreakOfDawn! Here's to you! And you get Edward kisses! Hope you enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**Caught in a Moment**

I knew brother held feelings for Winry since we went to train with Teacher. He never told me and I guess he'll never admit it, but actions do speak louder than words.

Brother broke his automail, again, so we headed for Resembool to have Winry repair it. When the new limbs were installed we had to lay him down on the couch and let him rest. Aunt Pinako and I exited the shop and Winry stayed with Ed, but after a good twenty minutes I began to get suspicious as to why Winry hadn't come out yet.

When Aunty told me to fetch them for lunch, I went willingly, but I regret ever opening the door. Brother was sitting up straight, apparently feeling better, BUT Winry was sitting on his lap, and they were actually KISSING!

I never thought Winry would kiss him so hungrily and I never imagined brother would react! They broke away when they sensed my presence and then, the explanations began. The only explanation I needed was why that didn't happen sooner. They walked after me, but their blushes wre too much to satisfy Pinako's interrogation when she saw them.

* * *

_This is one of my favorites.^-^ Anyways, I hope you all liked! R/R,plz! Give me a review and I'll give you a cookie._

_-Auto-Alchemechanicist-_


	19. Without Interruptions

_I personally love this one for many reasons, or maybe it's because of the fan art that inspired it. Biggest thanks and hugs to Halfblind-artist, Midnight Hikari, and BornOnTheBreakOfDawn! Here's to you! Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Without Interruptions**

What had I done to make her suffer like this? Was it that I told her I had to do this dangerous mission? She wasn't hysterical, but she was breaking down a bit. She was begging me not to got, to do anything but leave.

She said that she may never see me again and I couldn't contradict her assumption. We were so close and her tight hug was anchoring me here. Well, she was the one stopping me. Truth is that I didn't want to leave. It's as if I was willing to give all this up for her.

"Edward, please stay. I need you." She blubbered while shaking her head.

"I want to Winry, but I can't." I whispered. My eyes met with her gleaming ones and I felt that I would start crying with her.

"Can't you…just wait? We can't be something more than friends?" Those questions caught me off guard, but I didn't move away from her. It was too obvious that w really wanted to be together through all this.

"I don't know. I wanted to try Winry, but what if we can't do this?" I felt a little doubtful.

"If you want to do it, then you can do it, Edward." She said as she leaned forward and closed her eyes.

I held her chin with my right hand and brought my face to hers. With full intention and hunger, we kissed there and then on that lonely Central street corner. Our ragged pants were sob filled and when I needed to breath, Winry didn't want to break away.

She kept giving me pecks and I held her and let her. The bird-like taunts finally made me lose it and I connected her beautiful lips with mine.

* * *

_I'm surprised that I could write this while my little cousins were with me. Anyways, R/R,plz! _

_-Auto-Alchemechanicist-_


	20. Underground City

_I didn't realize this was shortER! But I hope it's still enjoyable despite the size! Halfblind-artist, Midnight Hikari, and BornOnTheBreakOfDawn, thank you for reviewing! Here's to you! You get Edward kisses!_

**

* * *

**

**Underground City**

I went flying through the gate with the one-seater Alfons put me in. Eckhart was behind me and the world just seemed like it was crashing down. She would hurt my world and my people; she would harm _her_. I couldn't let that happen.

But how could I do that when my small plane was falling? And how could I help if I crashed?! My plane lost its wings and it slid, so I almost died basically.

But when I raised my head and placed my hand on it, I heard footsteps.

"You're back, Ed!" she exclaimed as she ran to where I was.

I expected for her to hug me tight, but instead, she planted her lips on mine quite hard. God, I missed her and I've always wanted to kiss her, so I wasn't going to let that chance go by.

I hadn't noticed Al and Scheska until Winry dug her face in the crook of my neck causing me goose-bumps. Their mouths were open wide in surprise to see us both like that. When Al asked about what those 'things' were, I informed them of everything. And when she installed new automail so I could fight, she didn't let me go until after she gave me another kiss full of love and passion and a constricting embrace that made me promise her that I would return to her.

* * *

_This is what I think should have happened in CoS! Seriously, they should've at least kissed on the cheek or something! It left us with suspense! Anyways, I hope you all liked. R/R,plz! Support is love!_

_-Auto-Alchemechanicist-_


	21. Born

_This is one of BornOnTheBreakOfDawn's requests. This is also for Karina's birthday. Although it isn't so much of a birthday party thing and I'm responding to Midnight Hikari's question on chapter 11. Thank you for reviewing Midnight Hikari and AnimeFallingStar! Here's to you guys and BornOnTheBreakOfDawn. Hope you enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

Born

Silly, just silly. The process of equivalent exchange sounded so unreal and dream-like.

_'Place a hair in here.'_ The Invisible Guardian said. _'Eyelashes...tears...blood...'_ She wanted such irrelevant material! What would she do with all that? And to complete the process, a kiss at the end!

It all seemed so strange, but if I wanted to stay with Winry, I had to do what the Guardian ordered. Awkward and uncomfortable, we let our lips touch and a few moments later, the pot the Guardian had forged from the earth began to glow. She clapped her hands and recited the ritual for alchemy.

_'On this day, September 12th, 1921,_

_Thou shalt appear before thee...'_

A light shined on us when she finished. I just never expected for her to hand us a child! So this was our price to pay. To remain in our world, Winry and I would have to be parents to this baby.

_'Don't think of her as a task, but as your child; a blessing of God; a person with feelings and needs...'_

So all the things we had placed in the pot were for her, our creation. Karina. It will be an honor to raise her with Winry.

* * *

_Does this clear any concerns about this kid's birth? I'm saving you all the time of reading LAOS. I hope you all liked. R/R,plz! Support is love!_

_-Auto-Alchemechanicist-_


	22. Bouquet

_When I wrote this one, my dad said that I would end up writing a book. Isn't that sweet of him? Anyways, I feel like I'm repeating this one, but now I found out that I'm not. This might be similar to one that I have done, but different all the same! Thank you BornOnTheBreakOfDawn, Midnight Hikari, and AnimeFallingStar for reviewing! Here's to you! I hope you enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**Bouquet**

I got a phone call from Ed asking me to meet him on top of the hill we always travelled to. That was strange for me since he always came here to pick me up and take me out on dates even if we weren't officially a couple.

So I walked to where he requested a bit worried, but also excited. He was going to surprise me and I knew it! Maybe he wanted to tell me something which was why I was anxious, or he would show me something that would thrill me. But when I arrived, I saw him staring out into the distance with many flowers resting on his right shoulder. I called for him and he turned with a smile on his face. He looked so handsome with the clothes he wore and so sweet with the beautiful plants. The ribbon that was being blown made it appear as if it tied Ed's braid and that hypnotized me even more.

"I brought these for you. I thought you might like them." He said dearly.

I smiled wide and blushed as I took the wonderful gift into my shaking hands while I thanked him.

"There's a note there, too. You wanna read it?" he was so cute when he did that!

I retrieved the small note and was shocked when my eyes met the text.

'I'm never the type for words, so maybe I'll try actions. This is one, right? Winry, you want to be my girlfriend?'

I felt my eyes gleam and I hugged him automatically.

"I love them, Ed! They're beautiful. And I accept!" I said it all in a breath.

He reacted to the embrace and he pecked me on my cheek, but I kissed him on his lips.

* * *

_In case anyone's wondering, my avatar inspired this one. Yes, it will go in my photobucket soon. R/R,plz! I hope you all enjoyed! _

_-Auto-Alchemechanicist-_

_Promotion: Check out Muten Azuki's Forum! He's admin. and theretard5892 and I are mods! Discuss and chat, feel free to come and join!_


	23. Give In

_You will all hate me for this one, in a way. If you want to know, go ahead and ask me what I was thinking, okay? I will gladly respond. BornOnTheBreakOfDawn and Midnight Hikari, thank you so much for reviewing! Here's to you! I hope you enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**Give In**

This was madness already! I craved for his kisses and touch and I was ready to burst when the clock struck eight. It had been months since we got married, but I wasn't the least ready to well—I won't be discrete—have sex with my husband. I was still traumatized by the rape attack I had and I was not too comfortable when Edward suggested for us to make love. I actually cringed even if we were married. I always felt guilty afterwards because I knew I was somehow disappointing him, but he understood. It wasn't that I was raped; more like a few seconds from.

The horrible man was about to do it, but Edward came to the rescue and saved me. That happened almost a year ago. Now that I finally got over my fear of being touched, I waited for him in a rather revealing night gown. I didn't bother to wear my robe since I wanted to tempt him and make him fly up the stairs to where I was.

When he came in through the door, he looked up and gave me his usual smile, but when he analyzed me, his eyes widened and replaced his grin with an impish smirk.

"Hello baby." He said as he reached the top of the stairs and kissed me.

I knew that once he started, we would never hit the end.

"Take me, take me now. I've kept you waiting, but take me now!" I ordered as he carried me into our room and placed us both on our lovely bed.

* * *

_The wording of this, I've read worse where it's actually more descriptive and it's T rated, so no freaking out. Please. I hope you all liked! R/R,plz! Support is love!_

_-Auto-Alchemechanicist-_


	24. Companion

_Similarities between Winry and I besides the fact that we both love Ed: grannies! Yes, my granny is 110 percent Pinako! She even has her bun! Neat, huh? Anyways, AnimeFallingStar, AliasAurora, BornOnTheBreakOfDawn, and Midnight Hikari, thank you so much for reviewing! Here's to you! I hope you enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**Companion**

This day wasn't easy, especially for her. All I could do was hug her and let her cry because this loss could not be avoided. Her grandmother was everything to her, mostly, and she played a great part in raising her. Now that she wouldn't be with us, it broke her heart. She wasn't alone though. Her four kids were here, her brother and sister-in-law supported her, and I was here—her husband—to take care of her.

But she needed to be alone, for now. Al and Kim were in the living room playing with Ingrid and Edgar and keeping us company until they felt necessary. Karina was in the kitchen, maybe drawing, and Dianne was with me. She was crying also and even if Anny had been in the family for three and a half years, she still felt grief for her adopted great-grandmother.

I was getting anxious and wanted to see if Winry was alright. She had been in our room for an hour already and I hadn't heard a sound from her. I told Anny that I needed to check on her mother and exited her room. She was twelve, so she understood.

I entered my room, but Winry wasn't sitting on one of the chairs or lying on the bed. She was nowhere in sight, but the bathroom door was open and I heard the shower running. However, I didn't think my wife was washing her body at the moment. I knocked on the door and called for her, but she didn't answer. I stepped in and saw her sitting on the floor, hugging her knees and her chin resting on them with her black dress soaked and her pretty face full of water and tears. She looked at me and then looked down. Her mouth quivered so I hurried toward her, sat next to her, and wrapped my arm around her. I didn't care that I was getting wet as long as I comforted her.

She began to cry again and my grip tightened on her. What could I say to her at this time? That it would be alright? That she's in a better place? That would make her cry even more! So I stayed quiet and that was better than talking or crying with her or trying to get her not to cry. Before I knew it, she fell asleep on my shoulder with her face damp and her hair stuck on her cheeks and forehead.

I carried her to our bed and laid her down. She had to rest; it had been a tough day and I had the feeling it would get worse tomorrow, but she had me to be there for her.

* * *

_This made me cry a bit. Hello, granny's not there anymore! I don't know how I would react if this ever happened, God forbid. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed! R/R,plz! Support is love!_

_-Auto-Alchemechanicist-_


	25. Oversized Shirt

_Do you all see what school does to me? It slows me down and it gives me personal problems. Anyways, thank you BornOnTheBreakOfDawn, AnimeFallingStar, and Midnight Hikari, thank you for reviewing. Midnight and everyone, I hope you like the smoof chapter. This one's for you!_

**Title: Over-sized Shirt****  
Author: Auto-Alchemechanicist**  
**Pairing: Edward E. & Winry R.**  
**Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist**  
**Theme: 61: Over-sized Shirt**  
**Rating: T**  
**Disclaimer: Do I have to repeat the same thing everyone else says?**  
**Summary: Roy visits Edward in the morning and gets a surprise.**  
**Part of LiveJournal's 101 Kisses challenge**

I knocked on Edward's condo door with irritation. If I wouldn't have forgotten to give him his next assignment, I wouldn't be here at seven thirty in the morning on a Sunday. But it would help if Fullmetal came around to answer!

He opened the door as he rubbed his left eye. Damn him for being a heavy sleeper. His hair was fanned out into a mess and he had on blue sweat pants.

"Colonel, morning." He greeted with drowsy, unfocused eyes.

Since he was almost as tall as me, I couldn't call him short anymore and ruin his morning. I told him of the mission he was to attend to and he took all the information I brought. We might have taken at least half an hour, but I had to reject Ed's invitation of coming inside.

"Edward?" someone called. "Who is it?"

That caught my attention and I saw Winry walk through the living room wearing a garment too large in size for her. It looked like the blue button shirt Ed wore yesterday and she had it on right now revealing the crease of her chest and her long legs. Her hair was a mess as well.

So that's why he wouldn't hurry up; he had his little girlfriend here in bed.

"Good morning, Colonel." She said as she wrapped her arms around Ed's bare abdomen and kissed his jaw.

"Good morning, Winry." I couldn't believe what I was seeing. I thought they were too serious for…_this_, but then again, they took everything with dedication. Let's see how they react in three months.

* * *

_So yeah, the theme spoke for itself when I saw the list and since Midnight wanted a smoof, this was the result. R/R,plz! Support is love!_

_-Auto-Alchemechanicist-_


	26. Dream

_I apologize for this extremely late update, but school is to blame. I'm not even free on weekends anymore. Anyways, thank you for reviewing Midnight Hikari, BornOnTheBreakOfDawn, and AnimeFallingStar! This one's to you! I hope you enjoy!_

****

* * *

Dream

I was locked and cuffed with chains on my wrists and ankles, sitting on a white, beige, and gray fluff of nothing. I was a prisoner in this place, even if it was rather beautiful; but chains were draped everywhere and it was too confusing to be heaven. It's like I was condemned for all my sins and that's why I couldn't enjoy this place. I was immobile so I couldn't fight my way out of here. However, I could move my eyes and out of the corner of my left one, I saw my angel fly up with her wings outstretched. She came to me and wrapped her arms around my abdomen.

"Come with me, Edward." She cooed in my ear as she made me float with her, having my chains dangle against each other.

"I can't." I murmured.

"You should be free, Ed." she insisted.

"Can I?"

"I'll show you."

So I let her take me with her. I knew I was safe in her arms and this angel could never be punished even for helping me.

* * *

_This is part one of three connected drabbles. I call it a miniature 'Rock Fic' because it's small and one of my favorite rock songs inspired me to write this. Never let me listen to rock while writing. Also, the pictures are on my photobucket, FINALLY. Go on, look for me and see my album if you want. Anyways, R/R,plz. Support is love and I'll update for sure tomorrow! _

_-Auto-Alchemechanicist-_


	27. When Angels Deserve to Die

_I recommend you all to listen to Chop Suey by System of a Down while reading this trilogy. It's the inspiring song. Anyways, thank you for reviewing Midnight Hikari and AnimeFallingStar! You get Edward hugs and posters of the Edward that Mei pictured in her head in the manga! This one's to you! I hope you enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**When Angels Deserve to Die**

Time seemed to stand still now. I was no longer flying with Winry and I couldn't feel anything around me. A few seconds later, my chains began to tighten and Winry's grip was forceful against my stomach. The cream colored place became bright yellow and in front of us were no longer the raining chains, but the horrible doors that were the gate.

"You weren't supposed to touch him, dear Winry. Now you must pay the price for his mistakes and yours." It was Truth's voice, the one I dreaded and despised.

In an instant, we were separated even through our protest. Winry screamed and I cried out to her, but Truth made us inaudible. I was held back by the many snake-like hands so that I wouldn't run to her and one sharp, black blade went through Winry's chest. Her blood flowed out like a broken water faucet as the blade was extracted and I was able to get to her when the arms released me.

I took her in my arms with disbelief and stayed silent. What could I possibly say to change what had happened? I gave her a kiss on her forehead and stared at her wide open blue eyes. Tears were running down her rosy cheeks and blood exited through both corners of her beautiful lips. This was the most hideous sight anyone could ever witness. She didn't do anything wrong, but to Truth, this angel deserved to die.

* * *

_So yeah, everyone, I'm reading the manga, be proud of me (:P) and this is the Truth that comes out there. But this is no spoiler. It just came to my head. Anyways, I hope you all liked. Hate me if you want, but I won't change this. At all. Ever. R/R,plz. Support is love!_

_-Auto-Alchemechanicist-_


	28. Nightmare

_Thank you for reviewing Shingmei and Midnight Hikari! Shingmei, I'm trying on that link thing to view the stuff, okay? I hope you enjoy! This one's to you!_

**

* * *

**

**Nightmare**

I opened my eyes and automatically sat up. I looked to where Winry was supposed to be sleeping, but she had apparently woken up and had a worried expression on her face.

"Edward, what's wrong? You're heaving and sweating." She informed as she knelt closer to me.

I brought my hands to her gorgeous face and began to feel her complexion to convince myself that she was there. I touched her neck, her arms and everything that was her just to prove to myself that she was real. (1) I pulled her into a tight embrace, but I still kept breathing nervously.

"But you…and I was…and the gate, I…" I couldn't even form one sentence to actually explain to her what the hell I had dreamt.

"There, there, it's alright, Ed. It's not real and you've woken up. Just keep breathing." She whispered as I rested my head on the crook of her neck.

I felt like a child, but it was just too damn realistic. I couldn't stand it so I took her lips in the dark and made myself believe that we were there, on our bed, trying to calm me down, trying to make me forget of her unjustified death.

* * *

**(1) I know that you all will think weird stuff about that. Don't think of me as perverted (well, no, go ahead and have that assumption of me), but it's the only way I could describe it because I know what this feels like. You just want to see if that person is really there, so Ed didn't touch any unappropriate place. **_Anyways, I hope you all liked this 'rock fic' and I wish to make more in the future. R/R,plz!_


	29. Desperate Measures

_Well, I have the flu. That's not bad though. I feel better. Anyways, thank you for reviewing AnimeFallingStar, Shingmei, Midnight Hikari, and BornOnTheBreakOfDawn! Here's to you! I hope you enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**Desperate Measures**

"I don't want to!" Rina yelled.

"But you have to!" Winry shot back impatiently.

Why would they yell like that? And more importantly, why would Win yell at a two year old?

I came into the kitchen and saw Karina pushing her zippy cup away as her mother tried to get it to her mouth.

"What's with the angry faces?" I asked.

Winry rested the cup in her hands as Rina crossed her arms over her chest.

"Your daughter won't drink her milk, Edward." She explained trying to hide her annoyance and anger even if it seeped through her voice and the many times she blinked in a second.

I suppressed my amused smile and looked at my little girl.

"Why won't you drink it, baby?" I asked softly walking toward her.

"I don't like it." She answered.

"But milk is good, Karina. Very tasty and yummy." Winry said with a smile, hoping the stubborn toddler would reconsider.

"Daddy doesn't dwink milk. That means it doesn't taste good." She said.

My eyes widened as Winry's lips lowered and closed her eyes. "But daddy _does_ drink milk. He really likes it." My wife said looking at me.

"I haven't seen him dwink it." She remarked.

"Of course I drink it. Every day Karina." I assured her.

"No, you don't." she countered.

"Yes, he does. Edward, drink milk so she can see that you like it." She said as she walked to the fridge to get the disgusting liquid.

I turned my attention to her and observed her pour the white material in a glass. It looked so hideous.

"Uh…maybe later." I said nervously, signaling her that I wouldn't even touch the glass.

"No, now." The words that escaped her gritted teeth frightened me. No, she was going to make me drink milk! Shit.

"Do we have to do this now? I mean can't this wait 'till next week or something?" my fear turned into anguish as she came closer.

"Just to be fair, we'll both drink our share." She whispered and placed the glass in my hands as Karina came closer to witness this moment with a front row seat. Her large cerulean eyes glistened. Winry had her glass ready and noticed Rina's action.

"This is for Rina, right Ed?" she asked.

"Right." I answered with a dead expression. It was for my daughter, but this was the only thing I would sacrifice when it came to my dislikes. I felt it like suicide. It seemed so heavy, like white paint. Toxic and deadly, it's poison: lead. I took a rather deep breath and let the white substance enter my mouth. I had to think it was something else, so I let it pretend it was water otherwise, I would have thrown it up. At least Winry went easy and filled half the glass.

"See Rina? Daddy does drink milk." Winry cheered.

"Yeah, it's very delicious." I smiled to back her statement up. At least Rina was innocent enough to not notice the lies behind our words.

"Yey! I want my cup then!" she begged with her tiny hands desperately trying to reach her milk. Winry handed it to her and turned to me.

"You have a milk mustache," she pointed out.

I wiped it off with the back of my hand as I shuddered at the thought of having milk on me.

"You should've left it on. It looked cute." She whispered.

"It didn't feel cute."

"But you made it cute."

"Your face is cute. And it doesn't have milk." I murmured.

"Is that why you love me?" she fluttered her long eyelashes.

"Yes, and for many other reasons as well."

We observed our baby as she enjoyed the flow of her milk with a thirsty expression.

* * *

_I finished the manga. I feel that it's the best shit ever. That's just me. Anyways, I hope you liked! R/R,plz! Support is love._

_-Auto-_


	30. 1018F

_I felt really sick on Monday that I thought I was seriously gonna die. I'm not kidding. I felt what Winry felt here, just without Edward. Anyways, thank you for reviewing Shingmei, AnimeFallingStar, Midnight Hikari, brunettebookworm14, and BornOnTheBreakOfDawn! This one's to you! Hope you enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**101.8°F**

(If I thought 101.5 was terrible, I hadn't met the additional .3)

My head felt so limp and heavy as if it were filled with random contents ready to burst. I didn't have the desire to wake up, but I had to because work called and I couldn't let my customers down, especially the three surgeries I had to perform. My brain told me it was like asking for suicide, but I didn't want to pay attention.

Ed came into the room when I sat up, but he was weary, careful not to set me off at such an early hour.

"Are you okay?" he asked puckering his eyebrows as he came toward me.

"Just dandy." I replied without opening my eyes.

My head throbbed a bit.

"You sure?" he insisted touching my forehead with his left hand. "Your face is red."

"I'm fine, Ed. I really am." I caught his hand as it rested on my right cheek.

However, my skin was warmer than usual, but I would never admit that. Although, my mind wouldn't let questions go. I felt my face with my own hands and accepted the fact that I wasn't feeling well, but it would pass throughout the day. I'd get better. All I had to do was take a pill. But as I began to change—with Ed's back turned to me since I knew he respected me enough not to watch me undress—I couldn't stand the weight of my aching head and sat down on the edge of the mattress. I had only managed to put on my blouse before I ran out of energy to put on my pants. I rubbed my palms against my thighs and shins and felt the terrible heat run through the surface.

I wasn't thinking straight and without much strength, I didn't bother to get up, but subconsciously, I remembered metal was cool and would help me out somehow.

'_Ed, he has automail!'_

"Edward," I called, "come, please."

He turned and automatically looked up. "That's fine with you? I mean, you're half dressed and—"

"Yes, it's alright." I interrupted.

As soon as he reached me, I grabbed his mechanical hand and placed it on my cheek.

"It feels cool," I moaned.

I guided his fingers to my neck and noticed his face turn pink.

"Winry, what are you doing?" he drew his hand back.

"Cooling my skin…" I mumbled lazily and found his silver palm again.

My skin prickled as the metal made contact with it, but that was what I wanted. I desired for an icy spasm to travel up and down my spine, through my blue and purple veins, and across my entire body. I didn't realize how tense Ed would get when I placed his hand on my leg. It felt so good!

"Uh, Winry, what…?" he trailed off.

Maybe he noticed my smile or my relaxed composure because he didn't open his mouth for a while. Only his face shifted from a bright pink to a deep red. He finally caught on when he began to control his hand and guided it through my burning limbs—one leg at a time, slowly and delicately—giving me that chill I wanted as an outcome. Goose-bumps made their way through my arms as he caressed them. Why did metal have to feel so…good? And why did I feel such a strange sensation when Ed ran his hand down my back? I enjoyed that, but was there more to that notion? Was there to why Ed accepted to let me borrow his hand? Was it pity or sympathy? Or was he a caring friend who wanted to make me feel better? When he hugged me and let me rest my head on the crook of his neck, did he do it out of my vulnerability or respect toward me? When his automail rubbed my temples and felt for my temperature, did he feel worried? Did I mean a certain percentage to him? Did he feel like I felt: lost, confused…tempted? Was it my state that made us act? Was love in both of us?

* * *

_**I realized this sounded wrong. It's not. I wrote it with good intentions and I wished that I could have had a cold metal hand to cool MY skin when I was feeling hell all of a sudden. **Anyways, R/R,plz! Support is love!_

_-Auto-_


	31. Perfect Father

_This week was harsh, for the most part. Geometry killed me these past 4 days, but Algebra 2 cheered me up. Long story. Anyways, thank you for reviewing Shingmei, BornOnTheBreakOfDawn, Midnight Hikari, and AnimeFallingStar! Here's to you! I hope you enjoy and thank you for asking about my health. Auto-chan feels better now. :)_

**

* * *

**

**Perfect Father**

When I told him what had been the cause of my sudden sickness, he began to shine with excitement. I quite frankly didn't know how he was going to take the news, the fact we would have a child soon. I was three months pregnant, although my stomach wasn't too swollen—yet. He hugged me, carried me gently, told me that he loved me so much, that I was beautiful, and said so many wonderful things, so many I lost count (and the list).

A few minutes later, however, when he sat me down on the couch, he got serious. I wondered why he suddenly got like that, but he beat me to the punch when he placed me on his lap and placed his hand on my abdomen.

"I can't believe it, Winry. We're actually going to be parents." He said with amazement.

"Believe it, Ed. He or she will come soon, very soon." I answered.

He connected his lips with mine and I wanted to make him melt the way he applied it to me. I don't know who won, though, since we both ended up on our mattress until the next day. Early in the morning when we awoke, we began to imagine our baby. H or she would obviously look like Ed, and I didn't mind that since my husband was too handsome for words and I wanted for his children to resemble their father.

"Winry," Edward said as he rested his head on my chest, "I promise you that I'll be the best father to our children. I won't leave you with them; I won't desert my family and I'll do what my father never did. I'll watch them grow everyday and watch them learn and raise them with you, and make them happy I won't let you down."

His words reached my heart. Even if he was one of the most impressive alchemists out there, Edward wasn't even close to being like his father. With the experience he lived through, his promise couldn't be broken because he wouldn't like for his kids to suffer the way his brother and he did.

* * *

_This was a random moment for me. I was like 'What the hell am I writing?' and then, I reacted. 'Oh, EdXWinry!' R/R,plz! Support is love!_

_-Auto-_


	32. 10 31

_I blame school for my absence, and DNAngel had something to do with this. Anyways, thank you for reviewing Shingmei, BornOnTheBreakOfDawn, Midnight Hikari, and AnimeFallingStar! This one's to you! I hope you enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**10/31**

A flash of orange light reached my eyes as two young children approached the porch. It wasn't harmful; more like cute because they were dressed as lighted pumpkins and the colorful bags they held out made them establish a smile upon their faces.

Candy, that's what they wanted. Edward wanted to give them apples just to give kids a 'screwy time' as he put it. I wasn't dressed in a costume this year, unless people considered my work clothes holiday attire.

"Ed, are you done up there?" I called for him as I stepped toward the stairs. He was supposed to be helping me give out the sweets. He promised me he would.

"Come up, Winry. I want to show you something." What was he doing?

I climbed the steps and travelled to his room. He was facing the unoccupied corner in his room with a black cloak and the collar popped so it could cover his neck. "Ed?" I asked.

"Vinry, how kind of you to join me." He said with an accented silky voice. The tone wrapped itself around me and sent goose-bumps through my body making the hairs on my arms prickle.

"Did you say, 'Vinry'?"

"Yeah," he turned, "remember I told you about the German language?" he asked.

I ran through my mind to recall that conversation and indeed he had told me about that. "So how's that related to today?"

"I don't think Amestris has this villain in the book." He spoke walking toward me.

"Aren't you supposed to say the 'V's in 'F's then?" I teased.

"Vhy yes," he slipped his arms around my waist, "indeed."

"So who are you, Mr. Villain?"

"He was, or is, Count Dracula. In the other side of the gate where I landed on, he was a horror novel character from Transylvania. He sucked blood out from humans by biting their necks and such." He explained briefly.

"So he was like a leech?" I asked perplexed.

"No, more of a bat type. He was what they called a 'vampire'."

"Vampire, huh? It sounds interesting."

"Kind of. The novel and the film are different in some ways." He kept explaining that vampires had fangs and a charm that seemed irresistible in a way. He described them and left the comment of them taking the form of a bat at the end. It really was interesting. And the description of the horror movie titled _'Nosferatu'_ shocked me.

"So, he wouldn't be involved in alchemy by chance?" I asked innocently while I ran my arms up his to wrap them around his neck.

"Dracula was. Orlok wasn't."

I was joking when I asked that, but was he being real? "Seriously?"

"You don't believe it, I know. Dracula became proficient in alchemy and magic at the Scholomance academy, studying black arts that allowed him to cheat death.¹ I thought it strange as well, but things are more than just coincidences." It was just like Ed to get interested in anything that included alchemy, even those so called 'vampires'. "Well, enough of that. You won't dress up?"

I looked down at my clothes and blushed, regretting not buying a costume this year. "I don't think so."

"Not even as one of Count Dracula's three wives? You know, they're famous for seduction." He whispered as he came closer to me, letting me feel his breath.

"Do I have that effect?"

"Maybe; what do you think?" his eyes ran up and down my face until he stared into my eyes.

"I think…that I have the will to…um…well, I don't know!" I stuttered, "How should I know if I seduce or not?"

His eyes travelled down, making me wonder what he found interesting. That pervert. He's lucky I didn't have my wrench with me. "What are you looking at?"

"What a lovely neck you have," he said without fear or doubt. "So soft and creamy."

"Thanks. Um, Ed?" I didn't need to look at a mirror to know that my face was flushed.

"Yeah?" his response was just above a whisper, but it faded when his lips touched my throat.

The sensation was different, something I never experienced, but it was strange (in a good way). I enjoyed the gesture despite the goose-bumps it caused my body to go through. His lips were just so warm…and sweet like candy. Just like candy: pleasant and satisfying. More than the treats we were supposed to be handing out, more than the tastiest chocolate; his kisses topped everything that was mouthwatering.

"So…Ed?" I asked, "Should I dress up as one of the Count's wives?"

"No, you're perfectly dressed the way you are. And better than his wives." His answers remained whispers, but they were still silken smooth as they reached my skin again.

* * *

_What, you think I'd skip the Halloween special? Although I don't celebrate it b/c we Catholics shouldn't, I thought writing about it wouldn't do any harm. Also, that little 1 that is next to 'death' means that I researched. The alchemy part is true and it came out on the sites I clicked for Dracula. Anyways, R/R,plz! Support is love._

_-Auto-_


	33. Vampire

_You all are aware that I'm a Twilight fan, right? In celebration of New Moon (which I thought the day would never come since it took for ever!) I've composed something special for this wonderful day (11/20!). Thank you for reviewing BornOnTheBreakOfDawn, Midnight Hikari, AnimeFallingStar, and Laressa! (Chick, seriously, THANK YOU!) Here's to you, I hope you enjoy! _

**

* * *

**

**Vampire **

The taste, it was so wonderful.

Her skin was so soft and fragile, her pink lips, so sweet against mine. Why is she so tempting? Her beauty was distracting and her ways were inviting. I couldn't deny the affection, the feeling I had, the hunger I contained. The vibration of her heartbeat, the pulse of her blood, it was impossible to keep my sanity at the close proximity.

"Winry, I can't…" I breathed.

"Yes, you can," she whispered back.

"I'll hurt you."  
"No, you won't." How could she trust me, a monster?  
"Why are you so wonderful?" I asked tenderly, still holding her lips.

"Because you are. I feel you, Edward. Go on, bite. It won't bother me." She was giving me permission to fill my thirst for her, but that silky neck didn't deserve to have a single mark. However, instinct took over and my teeth pierced her skin. It was just one bite, but it made us both crazy. I tried not to make it too deep so I wouldn't harm her, but she looked like she enjoyed my gesture. I extracted my lips from her neck with no drop leaking.

"You see? You didn't hurt me, Ed." She smiled.

"That's because I didn't want to." I cooed before she touched her lips with mine.

The taste, it was so…wonderful.

* * *

_I noticed something. If anyone is wondering (or if you have perverted thoughts like mua) they are not having sex. He just wants to bite like a vampire, yet he's human, so no dirty thoughts, okay? I'm a very clean person! (In a way) Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! R/R,plz! Support is love. _

_-Auto-_


	34. Mother

_So yeah, New Moon was great, except for RobPat's body. Taylor, on the other hand, is a completely different story.*+* Anyways, thank you for reviewing AnimeFallingStar, Laressa(again, THANKS), Midnight Hikari, BornOnTheBreakOfDawn, Shingmei, and dbzgtfan2004! Here's to you, I hope you enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**Mother**

(You all have to guess)

She lied on the bed, very still with her eyes closed. I'm hoping so much that she's just unconscious that her heart is still beating, that she's just sleeping and will wake up. When Edgar called me, I dropped the phone and looked straight ahead, paralyzed, incapacitated, dead.

'_Mom's on the floor…and she's bleeding, dad! We came into the house and she was just there, with all the vegetables and ingredients she was going to cook, as if she were asleep. Rina's calling the doctor, but I don't know what to do!'_

He sounded so desperate, like he was crying because he saw his mother like that. I was glad I was in Resembool when he called. I came in and all three kids came running toward me. They all had tears running down their cheeks with worry written all over their faces. I ran into the kitchen with the kids behind me. I hugged her body to mine when I reached her and felt like crying myself, but I had to b strong for everybody's sake, even if I was ready to break down on her angelic form.

Our good friend—and the only doctor I can ever trust—Alchon¹ arrived a few moments later. He examined her and he informed us that it was possible that she might have fainted and that she had a cut on her left forearm which caused her to bleed. I couldn't infer anything or conclude since I wasn't here and the kids were in school. We don't know what could have caused her to react in such a way, but I couldn't wonder. All I wanted to do was hold her and wait until she opened her eyes.

* * *

_For the record, she's not dead, suicidal, or emo. I'll explain why in a later chapter. ¹-I wanted to give the doc a different last name, and I'll talk about him in another time. He's a good friend.;) Anyways, R/R,plz! Support is love!_

_-Auto-_


	35. Want a Pocky?

_This was the most random idea I have ever had, but I owe it all to a challenge I had in the summer and a fanart in dA. Anyways, thank you for reviewing Midnight Hikari, Shingmei, BornOnTheBreakOfDawn, and Obelisc! This one's (I hope you don't mind) to you! I hope you enjoy._

* * *

**Want a Pocky?**

My hands roamed around the fridge, hoping they would get something tasty. They came in contact with the box of pockies, these straw-shaped cookies filled with chocolate that you can drink milk with and stuff. But I like to eat them plain, without milk, so I could enjoy the flavor more. Edward came in the kitchen and saw that I had one of them.

"You want one, Ed?" I asked innocently.

"Sure, why not?" he came over, but I placed one end of the pocky in my mouth.

"Wanna share?" I said fluttering my eyelashes.

"Fine," and we began to bite, but with every bite, we came closer and closer.

One bite…two bites…three bites…and then, I couldn't taste the cookie anymore. Instead, I tasted Ed's cookie flavored lips and they tasted good. I didn't hear him complain, so I guess he liked this, too. We broke away for a second.

"You want another one, Winry?" he asked with hunger.

"Sure, why not?" I quoted him impishly.

And then, the pocky process began once again.

* * *

_Random and short, but I had to post it. It was written. Or in this case 'Unwritten'. Anyways, R/R,plz! Support is love!_

_-Auto-_


	36. Meet the Parents

_Okay, so I had big delay, but I won't scare you guys with it. Anyways, thank you for reviewing Shingmei (and thanks for the link!) BornOnTheBreakOfDawn, AnimeFallingStar, and Barbara! I hope you enjoy, this one's to you! And Born, this one's one of your requests. I hope it's okay!_

**

* * *

**

**Meet the Parents**

When did my little girl grow up? Seriously, where did that child run off to? Can't she come back and stay in her normal self to be the same Anny? Her words echoed in my head:

'_Um, dad, can I bring someone over so you and mom can meet…hi—he—um, them?' _

She seemed nervous and blushed when she asked. She didn't even look into my eyes when she spoke! I never guessed it was about a boy!

I stood wide-eyed when she entered with him, holding his hand in hers. Winry had told me beforehand to stay calm when everything started, but I felt like jumping at the ass and breaking his hand so he could release Anny's.

The introduction was simple and formal, but there was no doubt they were worried to death. This time, Anny did stare into my eyes. Seeing she did that, I realized that she had already talked with her mother about this. All she needed to do was get past me. I just didn't imagine that it would hurt so much. This is my daughter for crying out loud! Maybe not biological, but I raised her and taught her a million and one topics. I don't think Aunt Pinako felt like this when Winry and I started dating. She was actually excited and pleased. So why can't I feel like that? Why can't this be smooth? Was it because I was a man, or her father, or because I was younger? (1) Why would Pinako approve? Because she trusted her granddaughter? Because she trusted me?!

I couldn't trust this boy that stood before me because I didn't know him. He could be a criminal for all I know!

"Mom, dad, this is Allen. Hon—Allen, these are my parents." Dianne's voice shook in the last sentence and she kept eyeing me with her navy blue irises, ready to pop. It's as if she was begging for me to calm down. The boy seemed intimidated judging by his expression. I didn't feel my movements, but I must've been furrowing my eyebrows at him. Dianne's eyes almost fell off their sockets. If Winry wouldn't have called us to dinner, I would've growled at him.

Their act made me internally laugh. Damn, Anny really wanted my approval for this. Her question broke me inside though. I had to contain my strength because if I reacted in a negative way, Anny would hate me and 'die of embarrassment' as she puts it.

"Can we…be a couple?"

From all the tension, my sanity was slipping, but a grand thought got in the way.

"Sure you can, if Allen has the nerve to ask me for permission." They froze with surprise.

"If he had the guts to ask you out, _he _can build up the courage to confront _me_."

A pause. But the boy broke the silence when he said 'Um' dumbfound.

"Mr. Elric, do I have your permission to be Dianne's boyfriend?" he asked almost firmly.

"Just make sure to take care of my little girl because if you hurt her, you better hide somewhere safe. I don't look pretty when I get angry."

Somehow, I was the most serene person in the room. Of course I wasn't the one being warned/threatened.

* * *

_Happy Thanksgiving guys! I give thanks for everything that I have and for all the support I get. Really, thank you all! R/R,plz!_

_-Auto-_


	37. Dark

_Well, I'm sick AGAIN, but I'm feeling better at least. Thank you for reviewing Shingmei, BornOnTheBreakOfDawn, Barbara (tienes una cuenta para que te agradesca personalmente?), and AnimeFallingStart. Rina, seriously, when you see the theme, what does your mind think of?_

_Warning: Crossover b/w FMA and...another fave anime/manga of mine. :) Enjoy!_

**Title: Unwritten  
****Author: Auto-Alchemechanicist  
****Pairing: Edward E. & Winry R.  
****Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist  
****Theme: Dark  
****Rating: T  
Disclaimer: Everyone knows that Hiromu Arakawa is the rightful owner to her wonderful creation  
****#14 of deviantART 100 themes Challenge  
****Link: http: / / kim- scarredwarrior dot deviantart dot com /art /100 -Theme- Challenge- W- A-1 31277950**

The wind blew his plum locks toward my face, tickling my skin, but I couldn't laugh, not when I was to choose the man I loved more. It was a difficult decision to make, though. Both men were equally beautiful.

The one embracing me was so gentle and noble, even if he was a thief. Sure he was confident and lived in liberty, but his love was greater. His eyes were deep and the purple tint complimented that depth. His black wings made me want to fly with him when they circled around me, covering my body with obscure feathers.

The one waiting for me to take his hand was not as gentle (with others), but he proved to be enough with me. Even if he wasn't as tall as my nocturnal angel, he had all the qualities I searched for. Yeah, colored eyes that were between crimson and violet were magnificent, but bright golden irises were too precious. They scorch with passion when he looks at me and shine when joyful.

One's into magic and the other studies alchemy; wings compete with automail for they are both strong. Compliments win my heart for they are both affectionate. Both are kind and caring, and they protect me. However, I can't stay with both of them, even if I want to. One had watched over me, but the other had done so much more, even if he was a jerk. I didn't mind if he wasn't a playboy because I wanted to see him blush when he talked to me. I felt terrible for what I was about to do.

I looked up to see his heavenly face, regretting the action soon afterward because those eyes of his begged me not to let go.

"Dark, I'm sorry." I said with an almost steady voice.

"Winry, you know you don't have to go with him." He answered softly.

"But I want to go with him. Dark, you…you deserve someone better than me. I know you'll find her. Maybe she's waiting for you."

"Why do you do this to me?" I could tell I hurt him.

"You're an angel, a divine figure, graceful and swift, who should be free. I can't keep you like a caged bird. You're too wonderful for such circumstances."

He sighed and hugged me tighter. "Alright, I can't force you to do the things you don't want to do. I want for you to be content."

"Thank you, Dark."

"Go to him. He's waiting for you." He let go of me and I turned to take Edward's right hand, the one I created, and came in contact with his arms. My angel was stepping away when I turned one last time before he flew out of sight, before he used With as his wings.

"Goodbye, Dark."

He bowed his head and then elegantly elevated to take his flight through our sadness of white darkness.

* * *

_I bowed to myself that when ever I would say the word 'dark', I'd refer to the Phantom Thief and if I were to think of the word for a sentence or something, I'd get synonyms because Dark Mousy is so wonderful! I love him, but I love Ed as well. Anyways, R/R,plz! Support is love!_


	38. Break

_Thank you so much for reviewing BornOnTheBreakOfDawn and Obelisc! This one's to you, I hope you enjoy. And Born, here's the next request. I hope it's alright._

**

* * *

**

**Break**

She covered her mouth with her hands as she felt that strong tension rise.

"Oh no!" she shrieked as the tears began to run down her cheeks, "Mom's vase."

The two boys stood beside her with equal shock, staring at the shattered pieces.

"Kids, are you okay?" Mrs. Rockbell's voice echoed down the hall.

Winry gasped. "She's coming and she'll get mad at me." She whispered while trying to find a place to hide in the living room.

"Maybe she won't. Maybe she'll forgive you." Al reasoned, but to no avail.

"We heard something fall." Trisha said this time as both women came into the room.

"My vase! Kids, what happened?" Sarah questioned.

Winry was about to croak out of her lips that it had been she who knocked the vase down, but Edward beat her to the punch.

"I broke it by accident. I didn't see it and it fell." Ed answered firmly.

Both mothers took a pause. "Edward," Trisha said with disappointment.

"I'm sorry, Aunt Sarah."

The younger blonde didn't dare intervene for fear of being punished.

"It's alright, Ed. As long as nobody's hurt and just be careful next time." With that said, the ladies exited the room, Trisha shaking her head at her son.

"Ed, why'd you do that?" Winry asked once the women were out of hearing range.

"Well, you were crying and you didn't want to get in trouble, so I took the blame."

"But now you're in trouble."

"At least you're not, so dry your tears and smile."

"But what will your mom say?"

"Won't matter. As long as you don't cry, I'll be fine."

* * *

_Aww, little baby dolls are chibi! Well, they're like five, so yeah. I'm sorry for the length. I really should be making these longer, but I'll see what I can do for the next chapter. R/R,plz. Support is love!  
-Auto-_


	39. Interest

_So, I'm out for X-mas vacation, but I'm working on a challenge for the LJ community 'Fire and Ice 2009'; I won't fail to update daily though. Thank you for reviewing Megsaku, BornOnTheBreakOfDawn, and AnimeFallingStar! This one's to you, I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Interest **

It caught me off guard when I saw her like that, sitting on the couch with the book I thought she'd never read in her entire life. She looked up and blushed as she realized that I was coming toward her and I had spotted what she held in her hands.

"Introduction to alchemy?" I questioned.

"I got curious. I always wondered how you make things work with alchemy. I thought I could give it a try," she explained.

I sat down on the floor and beckoned her to come. She came over and sat in between my legs sideways so she could show me what she was reading.

"This is interesting, Ed, but I can't understand this all on my own," she sighed with exaggerated exasperation. "Can you teach me?" her impish question was music to my ears.

"You'll be my top student," I replied without much innocence.

"Okay, how do you do that clap thing?" she asked trying to be clueless.

I wrapped my arms around her and clapped my hands lightly. "You mean this?" I brought her closer to me.

"Yeah, I want to be able to do that, too." She was impish again.

"Are you willing to give up years to train?" I imitated her tone.

Her lips touched mine and she moaned out a 'yes'.

"We'll start tomorrow, then." Because it was late and the mood of the room was just too tempting to let it pass by.

* * *

_And yet another picture!fic. I hope you all liked. R/R,plz. Support is love!_


	40. Dawn

_Thank you for reviewing Shingmei, BornOnTheBreakOfDawn and hitsu4hinaeva! This one's to you, I hope you enjoy and Born, this is another request from you. I hope I did an okay job with it. _

* * *

**Dawn**

It was twenty days till the jolliest day, but the scenario that was occurring was just incredible. It usually starts a couple of days before, but to witness snow on the first days of December was a sight to see, with Ed anyway.

He woke me up because he wanted to show me something that would leave me with my mouth wide open; but when I stepped out of bed, it was freezing! I ended up wearing a long sleeved blouse, jeans, boots up to my knees, and three coats with a scarf and mittens. It was beautiful to watch the white pouches fill the village and it was even more wonderful standing beside Ed while it happened. He gently took my left hand in his automail one and removed my glove.

"Ed, you gotta be kidding me. It's cold," I said rolling my head and eyes as I let him work.

"So? I want you to feel the snow."

I let him control my open palm until it came in contact with the frozen particles. I noticed both his hands were missing his gloves, (to feel the snow I presumed) and outstretched them with mine. From this view, his hair appeared so blonde it was highlighted, almost green and his face was as rosy as an innocent child's. Maybe my features were the same, but that didn't matter. Experiencing the early snow with him complemented the beauty in the weather.

* * *

_This was written on 12/5 and yes, we had ice fall here in the valley (not snow) and it was white all over, although it was at 6 in the morning and my throat felt like it got frost bite. Anyways, R/R,plz! Support is love! Merry Christmas!_

_-Auto-_


	41. Under the Mistletoe

_I was wondering when I would FINALLY get to post this one. Thank you for reviewing Shingmei, BornOnTheBreakOfDawn, and AnimeFallingStar! This one's to you, I hope you enjoy Kimmy's point of view. :)_

**

* * *

**

**Under the Mistletoe**

I could tell they were both nervous, primarily because I've known Winry for years and it was just too easy for Ed to give himself away. Al and I watched them from across the room of the military Christmas party, drinking our portion of champagne¹, waiting for 'the right moment', or that's what Ed told us anyway.

"_Kim, help me. I need your opinion on something." _Ed had requested a few months ago.

As always, I wanted to get a laugh out of him and Al. _"If it's how good you look in pink for Winry's sake, I swear I'm never buying you anything in that color ever again." _And sure enough, they chuckled.

"_It's not that. Take a look at these…."_

I turned to Al and reminded him of that incident. Ed was really in love with his girlfriend and Winry wasn't contradicting her feelings either. We stared at them again and noticed that they were oblivious enough to not see the nicely decorated smooching plant above their heads.

"I wonder when 'the right moment' will come," I murmured to Al.

"That's _if _he gets the nerve to do it," Al whispered back. If it felt eternal to us, I couldn't imagine how they must've felt.

Then, it seemed that eternity ended when Ed began to talk to Winry with a serious face. He blushed, she blushed, he reached into his pocket, and she gasped covering her mouth. Everyone in the room had turned their attention to them, even if they weren't speaking loudly. _I _couldn't even hear them, but it was always those words men say to women when they were about to propose. _'You make me the happiest man in the world...you're beautiful…I can't live without you…yaddayaddayadda. _But it took more than _that_ to make Winry react like the way she did and Edward's a genius; he can come up with anything better than those silly, cliché comments. Unless he got tongue-tied or cold feet which caused him to screw everything up.

Then, _**finally, **_'the right moment' came. He knelt down on one knee, extending that black velvet box he took care of for many months, to Winry who was crying her eyes out silently with joy. I got to hear those few seconds of rapid heartbeats because I walked closer to them. Hell, I didn't want to miss that! I wanted to be the first one to jump on them.

"Winry, will you marry me?"

I counted three exact beats before Winry lunged at Ed and accepted.

"Yes, yes, of course I do!" It was pure relief when he placed the beautiful fourteen carat white gold and delicately carved diamond ring—that I chose—on her pretty finger. Everyone was apparently nosy and began to cheer as Ed and Winry shared their first kiss as an engaged couple.

"It was about time!" I had to raise my voice so Al could hear me through the crowd.

"I know! He had me up to here with that proposal!" he said waving his hand above his head to demonstrate.

"Now let's see if they can say the words at the altar," I commented agreeing with him.

"Call me when they do," he laughed.

* * *

_I never wrote a proposal one, did I? Well, I hope you all liked. R/R,plz. Support is love! Merry Christmas to all and I hope your presents are awzum!_

_-Auto-_


	42. The First Time

_Happy new year everyone! I've decided on things to do this year and I hope to accomplish them. Thank you for reviewing BornOnTheBreakOfDawn, theretard5892, chrisfullmetal, and AnimeFallingStar! Here's to you, I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Title: The First Time  
Genre: Family  
Rating: K+  
Themes:#1 The First Time  
Author: miss_auto1621  
Author's notes: First post of the year. Fullmetal Alchemist. Reference to chapter 47 of manga.  
Summary: Edward's son wants to be just like him, but will he be able to change his mind?  
**

_Winry leaned on the kitchen counter as she waited for the hot water to finish boiling. It was for coffee that Edward would drink so he could have some energy to go to work. _

"_Mom, mom, look," Edgar, her three year old called from the stairs, "look what I'm wearing!" _

_She walked out of the kitchen and toward the staircase to see her son trudge down with his little legs each step before he reached her and saluted her like a soldier. _

"_Well, hello there, Colonel Elric, sir," Winry placed her right hand above her forehead to salute like a soldier herself. "By the looks of the uniform, I'd say you look exactly like your father, Ed."_

"_I look like daddy, right?"_

"_Oh yes, you do, except that you are a lot smaller than he is," Winry held out her hands and touched her son's cheeks, gently moving his head sideways. _

_Edgar laughed as he set his hands around his sides and let the long sleeves of his father's blue military jacket dangle. _

_Steps were heard as someone travelled down the stairs. "I assumed it'd be with him," Edward stated as he reached his wife and child._

"_Although it fits him a bit too big," Winry said as she carried Edgar._

"_He's three, he'll grow," Ed patted his son's head as he unbuttoned the coat off him. _

"_When I grow up, I want to be just like you, dad," the young boy said as he looked at Ed._

"_Well, then, I'll help you with that." _

"_Yey, I'll get a jacket just like dad's, mom," Edgar cheered. _

"_Just like his, sweetie," Winry said as she looked into her son's eyes before she looked into her husband's, "just like his…." _

* * *

Edgar sat horrorstricken as he stared at the man covered with blood. The boy didn't know the reason for being attacked, but all he knew was that the man knew his father and that was more than enough to stun him silly. Many soldiers were coming to take the man away as Edward looked around to analyze the area. He then turned slowly to confront his son who was currently sitting against one of the walls of the place they were in. Edgar drifted his sight to his father, noting blood on the side of his face and on his blue uniform, the attire that he so much admired, the one he wanted to wear when he reached a certain age.

Edward was speechless for a moment because his son had witnessed him dueling in bloody combat, something he hoped would never reach his child's eyes; but unfortunately, that day had come much too soon.

"Edgar, are you hurt?" he finally asked.

"N-n-o, just…shocked is all," the eight year old stuttered, "Dad, who was that?"

"Someone…I'd rather not talk about right now. It might freak you out more."

"O-okay," he looked at the ground which was also blood stained, "but he said many things…that just seemed so off to me. I didn't believe anything he said, but…."

"What kind of things?"

"That I was a 'killer's son', 'offspring of a murderer', 'child of sin', it didn't make sense to me. How could I be…?"

Edward took in every answer his son gave and took it into account, "That bastard, how could he say such things, and to a child!"

"What did he mean, dad?"

Ed walked towards Edgar and sat next to him, "He wanted to tell you that I'm that murderer, that killer, that sin."

The boy's golden eyes widened, "But how can you be that, dad? You can't! That's impossible!"

Ed hesitated, "Your mother and I didn't want to tell you of this until you were older, but I guess I can tell you now that you want to know." Ed paused for a moment, "It's not exactly true that…I have killed, but I have sinned in massive levels. That counts as murder to some."

"What do you mean? I'm not catching on."

"You know how I've been teaching you alchemy because you asked me to and I've told you countless times of the things you shouldn't transmute?"

"Yeah, that human transmutation is taboo and we shouldn't turn lead into gold."

"Exactly, but when I was a couple of years older than you, I, along with your uncle Al, committed that sin and tried to revive our late mother. It failed, unfortunately."

"That's terrible, dad. What happened afterwards?"

"You see that I have automail for my limbs and can transmute without a circle, that you said that you wanted to be able to do that as well?"

"Yes, I always thought that was fascinating and incredible how you could do that. And mechanical limbs are too interesting for a fact…."

Ed chuckled at his son's enthusiasm and thoughts, "Well, I lost my limbs because of the transmutation and your uncle lost his entire body. I saw the portal of truth, which is why I don't have to use a circle."

Edgar dropped his sudden smile, "It must've felt like hell going through that."

"It was hell, son. I have done horrible things in the past, some which are unforgivable. However, I felt like panicking when you said that you wanted to be just like me when you grew up. Sure, it made me proud to hear that my son admired me, but I just don't want for you to be like me when it comes to these sorts of matters."

"Right," Edgar murmured, "I always wear your jacket…."

"Military work isn't all that it's cracked up to be. It's dangerous and I don't want to see you struggle or deal with this. It's not for you, not for a child of mine."

"I still want to be like you. I don't believe that you hurt people. You help them, that's why the country's safe. Everyone's always talking about how you and Uncle Al aid the society and save those in need. That's just awesome to me."

"I'm glad that you think that way, son, but you don't honestly want to hurt people in order to save them, do you?"

"I'll do what it takes to save them."

"I'm honored that you want to be like me, but can I ask of you to be like me in another way? One that doesn't involve you in the military."

"I want to be able to use alchemy, dad. That's why I'm learning it."

Ed wrapped his arm around his son's shoulder and chuckled. "A number of years ago," he said, "I saved your mom from shooting someone with a gun. I told her hands weren't for hurting. They were made for helping and saving people."

"Mom was about to shoot someone? She must've been mad."

"She was outraged," Ed turned to look at Edgar, "and despite that, she listened to me and loosened her grip on the gun. That's why I'm asking you to loosen your grip on joining the military. You may look exactly like me, and act like me, and have my alchemic ability, but your hands aren't that of hurting people. Even if I helped create you, there's still some Winry in you. You have her hands, the ones that heal, the ones that help people."

"Dad, you could have left the part of you helping create me out of the sentence."

"It was essential, son."

"Alright, I won't join, but I won't stop practicing alchemy."

"Tell you what? There is a way to use alchemy and heal people."

Edgar raised his eyebrows in astonishment, "Really?"

"It's called alkahestry. Maybe I'll teach it to you as well, if you want."

"That's so cool! Healing alchemy!"

"It's handy, but right now, how about we get out of here? I bet you're a little traumatized by that show you watched."

"I've calmed down since you explained to me these things. I just wonder if mom will be tolerant of this."

"Your mother's tolerant of most things. At least my automail didn't break and you don't have a scratch. You _don't _have a scratch, right?" Ed asked eyeing his son.

"No, at least I don't think so."

"Then we'll be safe at home. Your mom won't scold you and she won't throw me her wrench, I think."

"Is there a reason why she throws you that tool? I get scared when she picks it up."

"Automail reasons, son. She gets angry if I break or wreck it."

"I'll make sure to keep my mouth shut if that happens."

Both Elrics stood and walked away from the scene, Edward hoping to distract his son until they got home so he wouldn't recall what had happened.

* * *

_I hope you all liked. Sorry it wasn't much of EdWinry, but I wanted to try this out. The 30 originals community inspired me and I plan to complete all 30 themes. R/R,plz. Support is love!_

_-Auto-_


	43. Rain

_This is something I wrote in the summer, so don't be surprised if there are summer features in here. And it's for one of the challenges I'm in. :) Thank you for reviewing TheMarshmalow WizardGhost Cookie and BornOnTheBreakOfDawn! Here's to you, I hope you enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**Title: Unwritten  
****Author: Auto-Alchemechanicist  
****Pairing: Edward E. & Winry R.  
****Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist  
****Theme: Rain  
****Rating: K  
Disclaimer: Everyone knows that Hiromu Arakawa is the rightful owner to her wonderful creation  
****#81 of deviantART 100 themes Challenge  
****Link: http: / / kim- scarredwarrior dot deviantart dot com /art /100 -Theme- Challenge- W- A-1 31277950**

The skies were cloudy as Ed and I walked around Resembool. It had been hot for a while (like three months straight), so we were really hoping to get a little precipitation.

"It's gonna rain," Ed stated as he looked up and smiled.

"You think so?" I asked.

"I hope so. This heat's been intense. It wouldn't hurt to get a few drops here," he pointed out.

A few minutes passed by and we could already feel the drips. They were big and they hit my skin hard, but it felt good all the same. Then, it came pounding down. About time! The land will get refreshed now.

"Ed, want to get the umbrella?" I asked.

He rolled his eyes, "No way! Screw the umbrella. Let's run and get wet, Winry," he said.

"But my new dress is getting soaked and we might get sick," I warned.

"You worry about everything. Let loose for a minute. It'll be good for you," he took my hand and dragged me along as he began to run.

I almost fell over, so I had to start running as well, but before I knew it, I was laughing and playing with Edward. He hugged me, carried me, and spun me around, and he would chase me until he caught me. We would look up to have the rain hit our faces and we would extend our arms to feel it on our skin. Hopefully, it would rain tomorrow so we could do this again.

* * *

_I felt silly; it's winter yet the story is summer. Weird. Anyways, R/R,plz. Support is love!_

_-Auto-_


	44. Wedding Night

_I had a feeling I'd never get to post this and the upcoming ones up here. Thank you for reviewing TheMarshmalo WizardGhost Cookie, AnimeFallingStar, BornOnTheBreakOfDawn, and Cami6636. Here's to you, I hope you enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**Wedding Night**

It was amusing how this occured, how today we walked down that aisle and accepted to live together for the rest of our lives. It was such a sweet feeling when we shared our first kiss as a married couple and so exciting to finally be with the man I apparently love. He kissed me full on the lips, but I knew where he was getting to. He...had to understand my small problem, even if it bothered him.

He was already nibbling on my neck when I reacted.

"Um, Ed?" I addressed.

"Hm?" he asked, a bit too distracted.

"If I tell you something, will you get mad at me?" Just thinking about all this made me blush.

He kept kissing my throat, "No, why?"

"Please stop."

I felt him remove his lips from my skin.

He looked at me with a puzzled expression, "What's wrong?"

It was embarrassing to remind him, but I just didn't feel _right_. "I feel like I can't do this, Ed."

It didn't take him long to catch on to what I meant and sighed, "You're still not over the attack, are you?"

I had been assaulted a few months ago by a man who wanted to rob the house. I don't even know how he got in the house, but Ed came in time to get him off me. He didn't get to take anything, but he did use force on me and tried to take advantage. I was still a bit traumatized and reacted when and if anyone so much as laid their hand lighty on my arm.

"No, not yet, I'm sorry. I'm trying to let it go, to get over it, but I just can't," I whispered as I sat up and wrapped my arms around my legs.

"Hey, don't worry about it," he said softly, "we don't have to do this tonight. I mean, I don't want for you to fel uncomfortable."

"But I'm your wife, Ed, and I've been wanting to do this with you, but I...," my voice choked.

"Winry, this isn't the only reason why I married you. I promised to take care of you when i accepted to be your husband, so I won't force you to do something that you don't want to do. And don't feel like you're obligated to sleep with me, because I get you," he embracd me with this compassion that made me feel guiltier than before.

I rested my head on his chest and thanked him. What if I never got over it? What if I was too afraid to even let my own husband touch me? Could I really disappoint him like that?

* * *

_Hehehe, I have a mind, so yeah. Announcement: Auto entered a challenge and it would mean a lot to her if you guys could vote for her entry, please. She hopes you enjoy her fic. It's fanfiction I. _

_Where to go: http: // community(dot) livejournal(dot) com/ fireandice 2009/ (ommit spaces and parenthesis)_

_Thank you all. R/R,plz. Support is love!_


	45. Unexpected Rule

_Oh God, I'm terrible sorry for taking so long to update! School is always to blame! And reading books! Thank you for reviewing Shingmei, hitsu4hinaeva, TheMarshmalo WizardGhost Cookie, BornOnTheBreakOfDawn, AnimeFallingStar, brunettebookworm14, AnimeCookie93, fantasysangel7, and FullMetal-edwardelric-fangirl! This is to you, I hope you enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

Unexpected Rule

This is something my parents remember since the moment they said it, and they don't fail to repeat the story just to get a slight giggle fit.

My mom says that when this happened I was one and I didn't know any better, or as my dad puts it, "you didn't know shit."

My mom was working on her automail devices while my dad was 'supposedly' taking care of me outside. It must've been a Sunday or something.

She said that she heard me giggling hysterically and she began to wonder what my dad was doing that made me react in such a way. She came out with the wrench attached to her hand—that was her habit whether she would throw it at dad or not—and saw that Den was licking me to death.

Mom got Den away from me, but he got her wrench and held it in between his teeth. She picked me up and said that I was full of dog-slobber. She called dad and when he saw me in my mother's arms, he rushed over to her.

"Ed, I thought you were taking care of her," she said as she retrieved her wrench from Den's mouth with one hand.  
"Don't get so worked up, Winry and I thought you would come out in five more minutes," he said as he began to clean my face.  
"I won't ask what you were doing, but I am telling you to give her a bath."  
"Fine, come on Karina, time to clean you up."

By the time they finished talking, they noticed I had part of the wrench in my mouth, wanting to bite the metal.  
"Hey, get that out of your mouth, young lady! You don't know where it's been!" They said simultaneously as my mom took the tool away.

It too was covered in dog-slobber so they both had to scrub my mouth and my body hard to rid me of our pet's saliva. Since then, they forbid me from putting anything in my mouth, unless it was food. And they still keep telling me even if I am old enough to realize that some things are not meant to enter my mouth!

* * *

_This was _supposed _to be funny, so if you're not laughing I understand. Thank you TheMarshmalo WizardGhost Cookie for worrying about me. It's because of her that I remembered I had a virtual life. :) Thanks, chick! R/R,plz. Support is love!_

_-Auto-_


	46. Children of Theirs

_I'm very sorry for updating so late, but school has kept me awfully busy and I didn't get a break at all, not even on the past 2 weekends. Thank you for reviewing AnimeFallingStar, TheMarshmalow WizardGhost Cookie, BornOnTheBreakOfDawn, fantasysangel7, theretard5892, AnimeCookie93, and Rose Monday! Marshmalow, thanks for the reminder and here's your request, I hope you and everyone else enjoys!_

**

* * *

**

**Children of Theirs**

Karina heard her parents talking in what seemed murmurs, or it sounded like that due to the almost shut work shop door. Ed grunted, Winry commented, Edward was in some kind of fit, and Winry mirrored the irritation. Her parents' argument made her sigh. Edgar noticed which wasn't that odd for his behavior because he was always observant of everyone and everything around him. Curiosity wasn't his thing (that was his sister's), but sarcasm and concern were, even if he was seven.

"Mom and dad fighting again?" he asked nonchalantly, making his older sister roll her eyes in affirmation. "I thought so; they don't agree sometimes and it gets to me."

"You finally feel my pain," the ten year old answered. "I just wonder what they argue about. I mean, what is it that is so bad, it gets them to crack at each other?"

"If I knew, I would have told you a _long_ time ago," the Edward look-alike said, making an O with his mouth as he pronounced 'long'.

They could hear bits and pieces of the conversation and could figure out which parent said what, but most of it was muffled.

"…hurts if you keep moving…" That was mom.

"Well, if you handled it delicately…" That was dad.

Then, they heard a thud and an 'ow', following a short silence, their mother's voice soften, breaking the quiet, and their father relax and sigh.

"I wish I could go over there and hear what they talk about," Karina said slumping in her chair and closing her eyes.

"Well then why don't you?" Edgar asked. "It's not like we'll get in trouble or anything."  
"It's called 'eavesdropping', genius, and you've heard of that word," the blonde pointed out.

"No, it's called 'getting informed', and you've heard of _that_, smarty pants," he countered, standing from his chair and heading for the almost shut door, _not _eavesdropping, but_ getting informed_.

He's lucky he's my little brother, Rina thought, following her sibling, tip toeing to the entrance which was meant to be private for their parents, if not they wouldn't be closing the door.

"Ed, we shouldn't do this," she whispered.

"But if you don't see what's up, you'll never get an answer," Edgar said, not quite listening to his sister's sudden draw back in her voice. "Don't leave me to do this on my own. After all, you wanted to know."

Rina furrowed her eyebrows. "Fine, fine, I'll come, but this is the only time we're doing this."

"Well, it's the only time _you're _doing it, but I don't guarantee anything about me," he said, letting his smile seep into his tone.

"Ed, you better not," she threatened.

"Oh, please Rina, you know me _way _better than that," he turned to look at her.

She calmed down, "You're right. How can I doubt you?"

"Of course if I don't get in trouble, I'll find a way to spy, I mean, hear," he said, purposefully letting the 'spy' word slip, making his sister fume mutely.

They leaned on the door, both of them placing their left ears on the wood, trying not to get noticed or make a sound, or even let their shadow show so that their parents wouldn't see them.

"Just relax, Ed," Winry said coolly as instruments rattled on what seemed to be a tray, or so the children made out.

"I wonder why dad is tense," Rina whispered.

"You wonder about _everything_," Edgar murmured.

"And you're sarcastic about _everything_," she answered.

"And you need someone to give you a push because you can't do things on your own," he replied, making her widen he already large blue eyes.

"Not true," she hissed.

"Oh, _no_, of coarse _not_, I'm lying," he said with pure sarcasm coated on his small seven year old voice.

"Yes, you are," she grumbled.

"Not," Edgar chuckled, earning himself a push from behind, accidentally opening the door that was meant to be almost closed.

"Rina," the couple gasped.

The room went dead silent and Rina's cheeks heated up as she stared into her parents' eyes, shifting from embarrassment to wonder for a second, but being overwhelmed by absolute horror, for a ten year old. She knew her mother was an automail engineer, who performed surgeries, installments, and spent most of her time building the complex machinery. She also knew that her father had an automail arm and leg. What she didn't know was what he looked liked _without _the metal limbs. She did what any other child (except for Edgar) would do in a situation like this: she screamed.

Her mother ran to her and held her by her shoulders, trying to comfort her that everything was fine, that there was no need to scream.

The females heard an enlightened voice from below them, making them turn to look at the boy on the floor. "Cool," he said as he took in his father's image of having no right arm or left leg attached to him. "Dad, you're arm and leg-less!"

"Yeah, I guess I am," Edward answered his son's excitement, a complete opposite of his daughter's terrorized reaction. She stood behind her mother as if trying to hide herself, but failing to succeed.

"Rina, you're such a scaredy-cat. Why're you getting scared? This is so cool! Look," the ecstatic boy turned to face his father, "hey, dad, what happens if I poke your shoulder port?"

"I suggest you don't," Edward said stopping his sons' left index finger from touching the metallic port.

"Aw, will mom get mad at me if I do that?" he asked pouting.

"Maybe," Winry answered as she wrapped her arm around her daughter. "Rina, it's okay, your dad's getting an attachment, that's all," she moved towards her husband and son, dragging her daughter along with her.

"But he has no arm or leg," the frightened girl mumbled as she had her hands curled under her chin.

"I will in a few minutes, kido, don't worry," Ed reassured his child, wanting to make her confident enough to believe him. "Now uncurl you hands and relax. I'll be fine. Your mom was working on getting my limbs attached when you two opened the door."

"'Opened' is hardly the word, honey," Winry said taking in her hands the shiny limb that was Ed's right arm. "Ed did push the door."

"I suggest next time you lock it so you don't have to worry about me peaking in here, trying to see what you guys are doing for this girl right here," he pointed to his almost relaxed sister, who had taken a seat next to her father. She observed her mother prepare the arm to attach it and her father winced. She realized something. So that's why I heard him wince, she thought. Mom was trying to attach the arm.

"Does it hurt?" Edgar asked with wide golden eyes as he looked intently at his mother's movements.

"What do you think?" Winry asked.

"I wouldn't know what to tell you mom. I mean, I don't watch you attach anything to anybody unless it's your wrench to dad's forehead, but other than that, I can't tell."

"You are a very blunt little boy, aren't you Ed?" Winry asked, already knowing what she said. She just wanted to see what her son said.

"It's not that I'm blunt; it's that I'm honest," the seven year old answered. "I don't know if I can keep the truth to myself."

"You're smooth, Edgar, very smooth," the blonde woman smiled, but slowly let it fade as the connection was about to take place. "Ready, Ed?"

"Even if I'm not, you still have to do it," Edward chuckled humorlessly.

"Okay," his wife sighed, "kids, you're about to witness your father's arm attachment." She counted to three and thrusted the limb as softly as she could. Edward hissed in pain, cursing under his breath as Winry moved to her work bench quickly and carried his leg.

"You attach it all at once?" Edgar asked with wonder, which was strange for him.

"Yes," Ed mumbled through his teeth. "Fuck, this hurts like hell."

"Really?" his son was just so fascinated by all this.

"Edward!" Winry said, punching his left bicep lightly. "Don't cuss in front of the kids."

"Mom, we learn them sooner or later, so we might as well learn them now so we don't say them later," Edgar said casually as if he already knew the many swear words that existed in the English language, or their case, the Amestrian language.

"Sweetie, you're seven. I don't want you saying those words," Winry said as she attached the leg, making Ed hiss again.

"Fucking shit," Ed growled as Winry helped him lie down on the table he sat on.

"Now I know how much it hurts," Edgar said, "And now you know what they talk about, Rina."

"I'm glad I found out," Rina said for the first time in the few minutes she was hushed.

Winry stood by her husband, noting how his face relaxed as the pain eased.

"Can I have one of those arms, mom?" Edgar asked with sarcastic light in his eyes.

"No," she answered with her arms crossed.

"I thought so," he smiled.

Winry turned to see Rina. "You okay, sweetie?" she asked.

"I'm fine," she answered looking at her father, stopping to see the silver colored limbs. "Will dad be?"

"He'll recover in a few minutes," Winry answered.

"You look like you're in real pain," she said, talking to her father this time.

"Don't worry, honey, I'm used to it," Ed answered.

"Why don't you two go into the kitchen? I need to talk to you about a little something called 'eavesdropping'," Winry proposed, having her kids' faces shift to unpleasantness.

"It's not 'eavesdropping' mom; it's 'getting informed', or that's what Ed said," Rina said suddenly smug.

By then, Edgar was standing up and his mother's cobalt eyes were piercing into his amber ones. "That's the last time you get definitions from your brother, Rina."

"Okay, so I did say that, but she was the one that followed me," Edgar said, sharing the blame with his loving sister.

"You were the one that pushed the door open," she replied as she stood from her seat.

"You were the one that pushed me."

"You offended me!"

"You _believed_ me!"

"Hey," Edward called their attention, "it's bad enough I'm going through this pain. Don't make me go through another one. Quiet down and stop fighting."

Ed didn't raise his voice at his kids unless he was angry, and if he gave them a command, it meant he was serious. It was wise to obey what he ordered or they would get punished. And he didn't like to punish anyone, especially his own children.

Rina's defense was halted and Edgar's comebacks were kept to himself as they apologized to their father, exited the room, and headed for the kitchen.

"How do you feel?" Winry asked her husband.

"Better. The pain's gone down faster than last time," he answered.

"You rest and I'll talk to the kids," she said as she placed a kiss on his forehead and walked through the work shop door.

"Hey, Winry," he called before she was out of sight, making her turn back to him. "They fight like us," he smirked.

"Oh, honey, we're _much_ worse than they are," she stated.

"But they're getting there."

Shouts were heard from the kitchen.

"It's your fault!"  
"You're the curious one!"

"You're the adventurous one!"

"You followed _me_!"

"You think they'll try to destroy each other like you and I would do when we were their age?"

"Not if I stop them from doing that," Winry said as she turned to rush to the kitchen. "At least they're not violent."

"Yet," Ed said. "Maybe when I teach them how to spar…"

"Don't even thing about it, alchemy geek!" Winry yelled as she ran to reach her children, her curious, sarcastic, children.

* * *

_I've been practicing on my 3rd person p.o.v. Anyways, R/R,plz! Support is love and I'll try to update quicker. Btw, did you all read chapter 104, and watch the airing of FMAB in english?! I was freaking out when Jackie told me on Monday; I squealed so lound in lunch, people turned and stared at me for a few minutes. :)_

_-Auto-_


	47. Please Don't Leave

_Okay, I wanted to update before I enter the hell that is school on Monday and recieve no free time. Thank you for reviewing BornOnTheBreakOfDawn, TheMarshmalow WizardGhost Cookie, AnimeCookie93, AnimeFallingStar, and blackteaplease! This one's to you and I hope you enjoy my summer vacation work._

**

* * *

**

**Please Don't Leave**

(It's not what you think)

I was waiting outside for them to return from their visit. My three children—Karina, Edgar, and Ingrid—had gone to their friends' house to show them what they had created with alchemy. They were so proud of their work that they felt like showing off.

It surprised me to see them running up the hill to reach our home, but they didn't have their smiles of satisfaction. Tears were flowing from their eyes as they hugged me tight and cried on my stomach where they decided to dig their faces.

"What's the matter? Why are you all crying?" I asked with worry.

Something happened and to make my little Ed cry, it has to be that bad.

"She's—dead, mom. Miss Nelly's dead." He blubbered raising his head to look at me.

He never cried for anything—just like his dad—even if he was six. My eyes widened with shock. "But why would she…?" I didn't have the courage to finish.

"Mr. Burns said she had a heart attack." Now my little girl spoke. Karina got really close to Nelly because of her son, Andrew.

"They wu cwying awot, mommy." It was hard to believe Ingrid, my three year old, understood death and grievance. (1)

"But it'll get better, you'll see." We all knew I didn't mean that reassurance.

Edgar tightened his grip on me and it actually hurt.

"Mommy, please don't die. Tell me you won't. Please don't leave us. Stay here, please!" he was begging me with those fiery amber eyes of his. It was a sin to see them like that.

"Ed—ward I…" I was starting to cry myself, "…I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying here with you and I'm not going to die. I'll always be with you." I knelt down and took them all in my arms. Then, _my _tears fell.

I called him Edward. Edgar looks just like him, but when he pleaded like that, I felt like I was talking to his father, like I was promising him that I wouldn't die. It was hard to make that promise because at any moment, I could drop dead just like anybody else. But I would stay alive for them, for him.

* * *

_Damn, I did improve. **(1) Yes, 3 year olds do speak like this. **Anyways, this is connected to my chapter of Mother, but this goes before it. R/R,plz! Support is love and I'll try to update soon.  
-Auto-_


	48. Opera

_I'm so sorry for the late update, guys. But thank you for waiting & also reviewing BornOnTheBreakOfDawn, AnimeCookie93, AnimeFallingStar, TheMarshmalow WizardGhost Cookie, RoseMonday, fantasysangel7, and brunettebookworm14! Here's to you, I hope you enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**Opera**

There was a special musical performance coming to the city for a few days and Roy decided to buy tickets for us, though it startled me when he said he would invite Edward and Winry. It seemed like a generous offer, even if Edward refused at first, but something told me that Winry convinced him. It was rather entertaining to hear the high notes and sopranos and Roy wasn't bored by it, but in the middle of the show, I turned to find Ed and Winry snuggled up close, napping. They must've found the boredom in this, like most people.

Winry had her head dug in the crook of Ed-s neck, his head rested on hers, and her right arm was wrapped around his left. I grinned at the sight and Roy smirked, already thinking of ways to taunt Edward after the program ended.

"He probably gave in to her," he murmured before we stared at them for a few moments until they fluttered their eyes.

They turned their heads to search for us and blushed when they met our gazes. By the looks of things, Roy was correct because Ed wrapped his arm around Winry-s shoulders, she cuddled next to him, and they didn't-t let go of each other throughout the entire evening.

* * *

_Did you all read chapter 105?!!!!!1 It's so epic!!!!! OMIGOD. Anyways, since my anniversary with ff.n is on 3/21, I'm making updates to celebrate. I'll hopefully be posting more fics this week b/c of spring break as well. R/R,plz. Support is love!_

_-Auto-_


	49. Sixth Birthday

_It's the second day of spring break and it's disappointing. NO VAMPIRE DIARIES BOOK IS OUT YET. Now, I'm sad. Anyways, thank you for reviewing Rokiyam, TheMarshmalo WizardGhost Cookie, blackteaplease, AnimeCookie93, Kryptonian250, RoseMonday, and brunettebookwork14! Here's to you, I hope you enjoy!  
**Question: You all remember ep. 3 of the 1st anime? **_

* * *

**Sixth Birthday**

The pretty doll sat in front of me as I admired its features. Ed and Al made it for me, but I didn't so much as thank them because I was too frightened. Mom and dad explained that they were doing something special for me and Mrs. Elric came to apologize. I didn't know what they were doing—I was barely six—but they seemed to know quite well how alchemy worked.

I stood from my chair and went out to find them, but they had already left. I asked my granny to escort me to their home and when Mrs. Elric opened the door, they came rushing to me. I hugged them both and gave them a kiss on their cheeks.

"Thank you for my present. She's so pretty."

When I pulled back to see their faces, Ed was flushed, which caused me to blush because that made me realize that he felt something for me and I did for him.

* * *

_I'll come back tomorrow, okay? R/R,plz. Support is love!_

_-Auto-_


	50. Automail

_If there is a time to be corny, then this is the time because if not, this will be locked away in my computer and will forever hold its peace. Anyways, thank you for reviewing Kryptonian250, TheMarshmalo WizardGhost Cookie, Rokiyam, Rose Lustre, RR94, and fantasysangel7! Here's to you, I hope you enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**Automail **

She wasn't mad (for once) when I told her I broke it. She smiled instead of throwing her wrench at me. Al and I had reached our goal of restoring back his body, but we couldn't help my case. I don't think we could ever retrieve my arm and leg, but metal limbs weren't so bad, considering the mechanic I had. Winry decided to recreate my steel limbs, even thought I just requested a repair. It was no joke working on those things, but Winry knew her stuff. After years of practice, how could she not? She finished them in a week and when Pinako asked if she needed help installing, she denied. I was sort of used to the pain, so I sucked it up even if I felt like tearing the couch apart.

"I knew you'd make it back, Ed," Winry said as she sat next to my resting head. "I was really worried."

"Thanks, Winry, but why worry?" I asked as I rolled my eyes.

"How can I not? You two are my best friends!"

"Okay, fair enough, but we're back."

We didn't speak for a few moments until she looked straight ahead. "Ed, are you okay about…you know, not getting your limbs back?" I could tell she felt odd asking that because she didn't want to turn to look at me.

"I'm fine, actually," I said calmly. "There's not much I can do about it now, but at least Al has what he lost and that's alright to me. Besides, I don't really mind because your mail's great."

"Really?" I guess I have never complemented her before because she was shocked and blushing.

I used as much energy as I could to turn my head to look at her. "They're resistant and firm and _way_ better than human parts."

Winry seemed flattered because she kept blushing by the second when I praised her work.

"And you know why I prefer automail over flesh?

"Why, Ed?" she asked.

I don't know why I took her hand in mine, but I did know that Winry wasn't bothered by the movement.

"You get to install it," I said as her eyes widened with slight shock, smiling afterward.

"Then, you want to know why I prefer this also?" she asked as she removed her bandana.

"Tell me."

She knelt next to me. "I get to see you in plaid boxers, which make you look so sexy," and then, her face came closer to mine.

* * *

_Honestly, I like 3rd person p.o.v. more than 1st person now that I think about it, but I have to live with it. R/R,plz. Support is love and Kryptonian250, I'll have your request up soon. :)_

_-Auto-_


	51. Teenagers

_Okay, Kryptonian250, it's not exactly what you and I had in mind, but I made Edgar like this since a long time, and I gave the prompt another name. I hope it's alright. Thank you for reviewing FullMetal-edwardelric fangirl, TheMarshmalo WizardGhost Cookie, Rokiyam, Orange Singer, fantasysangel7, AnimeCookie93, blackteaplease, and brunettebookworm14! Here's to you, I hope you enjoy the first of (hopefully) many Edgar-flirt-like fics. :)_

**

* * *

**

**Title: Teenagers  
Genre: Romance/Humor  
Rating: T  
Themes:#3 Love  
Author: miss_auto1621  
Author's notes: Auto owns her OCs. Fullmetal Alchemist  
Summary: Edgar converses with his friend. (I can't say more without giving anything away.)  
**

The dark haired girl focused her attention to the footsteps that came closer while her dark blue eyes spotted a blond boy with golden eyes through her vanity mirror. Not bothered by his entrance, she continued to brush her onyx locks as he closed her bedroom door.

"Hey, Crystal," he called lightly as if coming into a girl's room was his duty and natural job.

"Hello, Edgar," she greeted, positioning her hair clip on her long tresses to make a spiky ponytail. "Aaron didn't snap at you today?"

"Oh, please, you and I both know that he wants to burn my head off whenever he sees me, but he can't do it because of a little something called hesitation," he snorted playfully.

"Why can't you two get along, Ed? I mean, what's with the rivalry?" she asked as she faced him and walked to where he was, motioning him to sit on her bed.

"I don't get where the rivalry is, Crys," he replied. "He just hates me for a reason I don't know," Edgar said innocently, but credibly.

"Boys," she mumbled shaking her head as she took a seat next to her friend. "But if he does want to shoot flames at you, he'll deal with me. He may not enjoy your company, but I sure do."

"Really, Crystal," he said, raising his eyebrows, "how much do you enjoy my company?"

"A lot and you know that. I mean, I wish most guys were like you: honest, simple, and sarcastic, so that there were more trust in relationships," she answered fluttering her lashes at him.

The sixteen year old gave her his cocky grin. "I wish there were more girls like you: humble and fun," he said sliding closer to her. "You wanna know how much I enjoy _your_ company?"

Crystal rolled her eyes in amusement. "How much, Edgar Elric, do you enjoy _my_ company?"

"A whole lot," he answered as if it were the most obvious fact known to man.

Crystal cracked up at his usual talk.

"You don't think you're all that, and that's surprising for a pretty girl like you," he said without blushing.

Crystal giggled. "Thanks, but why would I think I'm better than anyone else?"

"I don't know," Edgar furrowed his eyebrows and put on his thoughtful mask, "I don't think it's because of your father's rank or your power. It has to be something else."

"Edgar, I don't believe what you're saying. I mean, of course people aren't going to like me for that," she answered just as sarcastically as him.

"Well, I like you," he said bluntly, anticipating her reaction.

The fifteen year old girl didn't blush for she knew him inside and out. "I like you, too, Ed," was her honest reply. "Not just for your three known features." She stood and turned her gaze towards him with a delightful smile. "You're so confident, Ed, and needless to say, strategic and smart."

"Thanks, not one girl has told me that or complimented me with a straight face," he replied. "You know _why_ I like you?" he asked.

Crystal rolled her eyes again, failing to suppress her smile. "Because I'm humble and fun," she said imitating his voice.

"No," Ed said shaking his head, "well, yeah, but also because you trust me."

"Why wouldn't I trust you?" she said incredulously. "Ed, you're the most honest person in the world. You don't lie at all."

"It's an impossible job, but someone has to do it," he mused. "And also, you talk so freely, and you don't blush, or leave a giant silence in the air, and you're not clumsy like other girls I've gone out with," he added.

"I'm flattered," she awed. "Why are you so hot?" she asked what she thought and didn't regret questioning.

Ed pretended to think for a second, "I don't know. Why are _you_ hot?"

"I guess we were made hot," she answered letting a slight giggle out.

He nodded agreeably, "I guess it's true."

A knock was heard on the room's door. The handle was turned and Edward's head peered into the room. "Ed?" he called before turning to his son. "Oh, good you're there." Then, he turned to the grinning girl, "Hey, Crystal."

"Hey, Mr. Elric," she answered. "Ed and I were talking."

"What happened, dad?" Edgar asked.

"Just wondering where you were. You disappeared pretty quickly when we came in," he said flatly.

"But, yay, you found me, right?" Edgar imitated a parade and cheers.

"Yeah, yay, well, it's a party, you two. Why up here alone?" Ed asked, deliberately turning his eyes to Edgar. If looks could talk, his would warn his son to watch his step and not mess up on something important. After all, his son was his pride and joy, not to mention, his shame at times for flirting with girls. Like that was a bad thing, right? Edgar was a charmer, but he wasn't the type to do the wrong thing to women, and Edward knew that as well.

"I'm waiting for her," Edgar answered.

"We'll be down in a minute, Mr. Elric," Crystal said as she put on her earrings.

"Alright, all we need are you two to start," Ed stated. "Don't take long," and with that he closed the door.

"He's so caring," she said amused.

"Oh, yeah, very," Ed declared mockingly, "but he wanted to check if I wasn't flirting hard core with you."

"You're a flirt, but you respect, Ed," she said as she spun around in her outfit.

"I came to ask something, though," he said, acting serious, as if he were like his dad.

"Oh, really, what's that?" she prompted.

"You know me, Crys, to the max, since what, diapers? And I've known you, so I came to ask if you want to be my girlfriend," he said bluntly, never hesitating or blushing, always the honest and confident type.

"You wanna know why I like you a lot?" Crystal asked, not disregarding his invitation, but getting to a point.

"You tell me," he said patiently.

"You conquer with no hesitation or mistakes," she replied truthfully. "Duh and of course I'll be your girlfriend," with hands on her hips she walked towards him and hugged him.

Oh, like hell it was going to stay as a hug. To be Edgar's girlfriend, you have to be able to handle him, not that there was anything wrong with him, but when he liked a girl, he liked her to the fullest. To be Crystal's boyfriend, you have to have the stomach to do it. She wasn't rough and tough or a terrible person, but her father was an important figure in the country, along with Edgar's father, and if you went out with her, you did not fear her family. What a fitting couple. Cupping her delicate chin with his free hand, Edgar brought her lips to his gently.

The door opened suddenly and a dark haired boy entered, ready to address his sister, but taken aback of the sight of her lip-locking with her first boyfriend.

"CRYSTAL MUSTANG," he fumed, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING KISSING HIM?!"

"Oh, shit, we're caught," Ed murmured audibly with false disappointment.

"Aaron, ruin it!" Crystal scolded her brother as he prepared himself to snap at Edgar.

Edgar, however, was set as well, already having his gloves on his hands, bringing his palms together to transmute.

"Hey!" Crystal called, "I don't walk in on you when you're with your girlfriends. Knock next time, you moron."

"I had a feeling one of these days he'd try a move on you," Aaron almost growled.

"If you felt it, why didn't you stop me?" Ed asked stating evidently.

"I tried to be less impulsive," he answered.

"How'd that work out for you?" Ed mocked.

"You know, Ed, you should be more impulsive yourself instead of being so carefree and all, what with your little sister being cute, I might step in and charm her like you did Crystal," Aaron threatened.

"Ingrid won't like you," Ed answered. "She doesn't like guys who take advantage of their power."

"Crystal, you like him?" Aaron asked with disbelief.

"That's why I'm going out with him," she pointed out. "Oh, and now I know what you're thinking. You're gonna go tell dad and then, dad's gonna get mad at Ed's dad. And then, his dad will get mad at him and dad will get mad at me. And then, I'm gonna have a thousand body guards and we'll be treated like prisoners. And then, a torturous love story will occur, and—No, no, no! Just keep your comments to yourself, will you, Aaron?"

"You are a very smart person, Crystal. But not smart enough because you're going out with this guy!"

"And he couldn't wait until I walked out, right?" Ed asked with mocking irritation.

"Besides, mom supports me, so you and dad are screwed," Crystal said taking Ed's hand and leading him out of the room. "And I wanted for you two to get along. What I'm I thinking?"

"You hope, that's why," Ed stated. "But sorry. I don't know if he'll ever let the rivalry go."

"All I know is we're a couple who's going to enjoy that party," Crystal cheered as they began walking down the long set of stairs, luckily avoiding a flying flame that was aimed at Ed's head.

"You missed, Aaron!" Crystal said leaning closer to Ed.

* * *

_I know it's not really EdWinry-cest type thing, but it was a request, I liked typing it, and it's going on LiveJournal. Anyways, R/R,plz! Support is love and I'll be back tomorrow!_

_-Auto-_


	52. Card Sharks

_This is a to make up my lack of EdWinry in the last chapter. Thank you for reviewing TheMarshmalo WizardGhost Cookie, blackteaplease, RoseMonday, AnimeCookie93, Kryptonian250, and brunettebookworm14! Here's to you, I hope you enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**Card Sharks**

Nobody could ever doubt my parents' love. Through arguments, they found solutions; through actions, they found affection; and through boredom, they found entertainment. Well, that was dad's doing. We didn't know what to do until he pulled out a deck of cards. He had taught me the cheats and tricks while in a card game, being aware of my ability to retain large amounts of information. Dad and I were in the middle of a poker game when he invited mom to play.

"But Edgar and you are playing. Won't I disrupt anything?" she asked.

"Not at all, mom and besides, you know some things about poker," I told her before she sat down next to dad, who had already prepared her cards.

"Wanna make it interesting?" dad asked without removing his eyes from his set.

"Fine, I win, no chores for a year," I offered.

Mom agreed. "But if you lose, your chores are doubled."

Of course I accepted. I had a chance of beating them, or so I thought.

"And in between you and me, honey?" dad prompted.

She was thoughtful for a minute and then, she whispered something in his ear. Dad's eyes widened and he let out a low chuckle.

"I accept," he said looking into her eyes with confidence seeping through his pupils.

And _they _say it's rude to whisper privately in front of people.

"Okay, did you guys switch a card already?" mom asked.

We nodded our heads and she switched the one she chose. "Ready to show them?"

"Sure," dad and I said in synchronization, laying our fan-like cards on the table. I had the four tens and the Jack of spades, but dad's set put it to shame with his four kings and Joker. He smirked, success written all over it. He turned his gaze to mom and said, "Well, Winry, ready with yours?"

Dad knew he had won, that I was screwed, and that mom would do whatever they had betted. He knew until mom lowered her hands and laughed. "Ha! Get your list of chores, young man," she said looking at me. "And you," she pointed at dad, "get ready for the torture of a life time." This time, she came so close to dad that she looked like she would kiss him. She turned her set to show us what she had and the damn cards were perfect. She had the four Aces and the second Joker. Shit.

She stood with a huge grin and gave us both a peck on our cheeks. As she exited the room, she reminded dad that she would be in their room and suggested to get ready while she winked. I shuddered at that. A ten-year-old boy shouldn't witness his mother's successful attempts at seducing her husband!

* * *

_I seem to write a lot about Edgar and not so much about the Elric girls. People, choose which one you want to hear about next: Karina, Dianne, or Ingrid. Or if anyone wants some AlKim candy in here, feel free to tell me. I miss my aunt's OC. R/R,plz. Support is love!_

_-Auto-_


	53. Morning

_Oh God, one more day of spring break and then school starts. NO! That's a time sucker. :( Anyways, thank you for reviewing blackteaplease, TheMarshmalo WizardGhost Cookie, Kryptonian250, and AnimeCookie93! Here's to you, I hope you enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**Morning**

It was a tense moment. The words that flowed out of her lips made us all want to jump and run to get her to the hospital. Even if I was nine, I knew what 'Edward, it's time', meant. My adoptive mother was about to go into labor and I would have a baby sister.

Uncle Ed—since I wasn't used to calling him 'daddy' yet—rushed everybody out of the house and told Uncle Al to drive us to school while he got Aunt Winry to the emergency room. I wasn't used to calling her 'mommy' either. Aunt Winry got really red (her face anyways) and started to yell a lot. The baby must've kicked her stomach.

"Why can't we go to the hospital, Uncle Al?" I asked.

"You and Karina have to go to school, Dianne," he replied with a smile.

"Then, why does Edgar get to go?" Rina and I asked in unision.

"He's three and still can't go to school," he replied.

"If only he were five," Rina mumbled.

I still found out what happened. Aunt Kim told m! She said the baby was small, but that was normal, and very cute. She also said that Uncle Ed and Aunt Winry were so happy when they knew she was healthy. I got to see her and when I came into the room, my adoptive parents were all smiles. They helped me carry her and I got to kiss her face, too. Ingrid looked like Uncle Ed more because of the golden blonde hair and yes, but as she grew up, she had stome of Aunt Winry's features in her. It was a strange, but cheerful.

* * *

_Okay, AnimeCooki93, I hope you liked the Dianne chapter. :) I'll post the following requests soon, I hope. Anyways, R/R,plz. Support is love!_

_-Auto-_


	54. Difficult Edward

_Okay, one week ago was my anniversary with ff.n. It was a fun day doing homework and whatnot. Anyways, thank you for reviewing Wanna be Alchemist, TheMarshamlo WizardGhost Cookie, AnimeCookie93, Kryptonian250, blacktaplease, and fantasysangel7! Here's to you, I hope you enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**Difficult Edward**

Ugh, he was never going to get over this and I was ready to rip his head off! My future brother-in-law can be so paranoid sometimes that it surprised me he proposed to his soon-to-be-wife in the first place. He sat there with great agitation, fidgeting and almost attempting the oh-so hilarious fetal position.

"Kim, what if I—"

"DON'T you dare repeat that, Ed," I ordered as I interrupted his sentence. "How come you're like this? It's Winry for crying out loud!"

"What if this doesn't work out?" Damn him for making me role my irritated green eyes which had mascara around them for this certain event.

"Ed, let me tell you something. Your routine is not going to change. I mean, you live together, you already have a daughter, you have a stable home and job, and most importantly, you can actually stand each other. If that's not love, I don't know what is," This long, extended response had to seep into his brain somehow.

"Don't go digging out all the facts, either, Kim," he mumbled as he turned away.

"I'm trying to knock some sense into you, in case you haven't noticed, dumbass," I mumbled annoyed.

"You're trying, but not succeeding there," he smirked.

"Hey, you're the hysterical one here!" I yelled.

He turned and faced me again, his grin gone, "Right, but Kim, can we really pull this through?"

A short clip ran through my mind, showing that I slapped him so hard I knocked him off the chair he sat on, but if I did that, he'd have a hand mark when he entered the large room full of guests and seats. Why did it have to be his wedding? Why'd he have to be this difficult? How could Winry stand him?! Seriously!

I cooled off, barely, and tried to steady my voice, trying to avoid it from growling at him. "Do you love her? I asked.

"What do you take me for, Kim?" he asked.

"An asshole, now answer my question," I commanded flatly.

"Why would I, being older than you, answer you, being younger than me?" he asked.

"I guess I can't get through you. I'm getting Winry," I said, sounding like I had given up.

"You dumbass, don't do that!" he exclaimed.

"Well, apparently, you don't want to cooperate. Maybe you will if your fiancée comes to knock you out with her wrench," I said dryly.

"What ever happened to that superstition that the bride and groom aren't supposed to see each other before the wedding?" he asked trying to get me to take my hand off the door knob.

"Edward," I turned to see his martyr smile, "I've been through worse experiences that have nothing to do with superstitions and luck, so it's pretty dumb to think of me believing in those cheap stories."

"Then, if you don't want to go through your worst hell, provided by me, I suggest not getting Winry," he threatened.

"If you're ready to listen and help yourself, then here I go. Just don't piss me off again," I answered with sourness. "Now then, do you love Winry?"

He rolled his eyes, irritated that he had to answer someone who he orders around in the military, "Yes, I do."

"With all your heart?"

"Yep."

"And soul?"

"Mh-hm."

"And being?"

"Yeah."

"Answer me with a small amount of seriousness so I can believe you because it sounds like you don't love her, like you're lazy to say it, like you don't mean it. Why get married with her if she won't receive your affection? Damn it, Edward! Where the fucking hell is your fucking heart?" If he wasn't going to do this right, I'd might as well piss him off with all I had. And I had so much more to say that didn't comfort, that irritated, that really made you angry with all your senses. I would make him say I was a bitch because I would call him so much worse if he hurt my friend.

"What do you want me to say, and act? All mushy and like all those idiots that lose themselves in the love? Kim, for someone smart, you're an idiot. You know me, and I know Winry's told you shit loads of shit about me," he defended.

"Well, then, tell me why you love her?!" I shouted.

"Because…," he stopped short after yelling, trying to collect the right words to answer me. "Because she's Winry," he said finally. "Because she's not like the rest of the girls. That's the only way I can describe it. Even if she's a bitch sometimes, she yells and cries, and overreacts with me, she's still brilliant and great, and doesn't let people walk over her. She's strong. She's herself. And don't say I don't love her because then, you would be under a rock for not knowing your shit, Kim. I'm not lazy, either, just worried. And I do mean what I say. I do love her with all my fucking heart, Kim," he answered with exploding eyes and a growl that put anyone's to shame.

Well, I got what I wanted, finally! "So, if you do love her, do you think this'll work out?" I asked now.

"Like hell, it'll work," he answered.

"You'll make her happy for the rest of your days? And answer me with this energy, not that shit you gave me a few moments ago," I shot before he had time to think.

"Yes, Kim."

"Until death do you part?" I questioned flatly as I looked at my watch.

"Leave the speech to the reverend, will you Kim?" he said.

"Answer me, or we'll repeat the show, Ed," I stated.

"Until the day we die," he said.

"Are you ready?" I asked.

"Why? I don't look like it, or what?" he asked.

"You need to put on your tie and jacket, and button the two top buttons you didn't button of your shirt because your event starts in twenty minutes," I pointed at the things he needed that rested on a table.

"Really?" his eyes widened.

"Yep," I answered in the manner he had when he gave me that response. "You have to be there first, though. I'm going to check on Winry."

"Hey, you wanted for me to cooperate; help me with my tie," he said smugly, knowing that I in fact had said that and was rubbing it in my face. Fine, I would help him.

I took the black tie from his hand and almost choked him with it so he could feel the need to stay alive to marry Winry.

"Is that okay, brother?" I asked, trying to imitate Al's tone of voice.

"Yeah, if you're trying to kill me, I guess," he said tightly.

"Okay, you can put your jacket on yourself. Now to go to Winry," I said.

"You're a good bride's maid, aren't you?" he asked sarcastically.

"I'm checking on her, aren't I? And she's as stubborn and hot headed as you, so I know she's not dressed," I said as I opened the door.

"So how much do I have left?" he asked adjusting his suit.

"Oh, you were fucked the moment you proposed, big shot," I answered walking through the door. "Thirteen minutes, Ed."

"Thanks," he mumbled and through the door, I heard him say 'bitch'.

He should've known me by now. I walked down the hall to Winry's room and walked in to see an almost ready Winry, except for her dress being on her. Al was talking to her and he looked a bit agitated, much like his brother when I questioned him. Now to take care of her in five minutes.

How'd they ever fall in love with each other?

* * *

_I'd say this is one of my favorites. Edward and Kim fumes spell bad combination, but it's fun to write about. Anyways, R/R,plz. Support is love!_

_-Auto-_


	55. River

_Happy Easter, everyone. Thank you for reviewing Kryptonian250, TheMarshmalo WizardGhost Cookie, AnimeCooki93, Wanna be Alchemist, and fantasysangel7! Here's to you. I hope you enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**River**

I had to keep running. Envy came out of nowhere and began to attack Ed, so he told me to get out of where we were so I wouldn't see. I wanted to help, but he wouldn't listen to me. I didn't know how far I went since I hesitated to turn around, but when I entered the water, I felt like he had lost.

Maybe he killed Ed, or Envy got away from him, but I knew it was the homunculus who tried to keep my body in the river. He wanted for me to drown, to die, yet I hadn't done anything to him. My air supply was running short and I saw bubbles float up as my eyesight blurred. I heard their vague voices until I felt Envy's grip loosen up. However, I couldn't respond to this and swim up. Then, I just heard Ed's voice and my body no longer felt the water. Instead, I was on the soft grass and the water that I swallowed flowed out.

"Winry, Winry," he said huskily, "respond." I couldn't hear myself answer, though, but I coughed and felt the oxygen enter through my nose. I opened my eyes and saw that he was above me with strange relief. I gave him an unsure smile, telling him that I was fine, but confused.

"Are you alright?" As much as I wanted to sound normal, I ended up croaking like I had swallowed a frog instead of water.

"Why are you asking me if you were the one drowning?" he asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"Why are _you_ asking _me_ if you were the one fighting?" I countered as I dropped my smile.

He rolled his eyes irritably. "That's not important. I'm asking you calmly. Now answer me."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "I worried, oka—" Before I could finish talking, my breath hitched and I began to cough.

Edward stared at me as he wrapped his right arm around my shoulders and his left under the folds of my knees. "Don't answer if you can't talk, okay?" he said. "I'm taking you home to rest."

I couldn't object because I was one-hundred sixty five centimeters off the ground and if I did offend him, Edward would surely drop me for criticizing his height. "What if I want to walk?" I asked anyway.

"Do you feel like walking?" he asked.

"Well, I'm too heavy to be carried all the way, Ed," I said.

"You're light to me," he said and I subconsciously blushed.

I let him carry me, feeling strange, but glad to somehow be in his arms, even if it were for me drowning. He was at least considerate and careful at walking while handling me as the villagers stared in awe. It wasn't every day that they saw Edward carrying me. However, his blush surprised me when I asked how he had managed to get the water out of me. Hesitantly and nervously he answered 'Cardiopulmonary Resuscitation', or in other words, the kiss of life. How did I not feel his lips?

* * *

_I wrote this in summer and tweeked it today to sort of improve it. R/R,plz. Support is love!_

_-Auto-_


	56. Mischief Managed

_I wish to finish up my list of summer vacation work so I can get to my newest ideas. I'm almost (not) there. Thank you for reviewing TheMarshmalo WizardGhost Cookie, Wanna be Alchemist, blackteaplease, BornOnTheBreakOfDawn, AnimeCookie93, and fantasysangel7! Here's to you, I hope you enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

Mischief Managed

It's never a pretty picture when brother and Winry argue. He yells, she yells; he gives his comebacks, she throws her wrench. I can tell Karina doesn't like it when her parents do that because she comes to find me with a rather upset face.

"They always fight, Uncle Al. I want for them to stop," she was suffering, but how could I reassure a four year old that they would stop soon?

"The best way is to let them work it out and cool down, Rina," when I said that, her frown came close to a scowl. That reminded me of Edward, even if she had Winry's face.

"Do you think it would be mean of us to play a prank on them?" her question surprised me.

"Well, your dad would surely kick me out of here," I said, but she didn't listen and made her way down the stairs. She _is_ their kid; stubbornness and determination was trapped in a four year old body.

And like a nice uncle, I followed her. Deep down, I was also tired of their quarrels, so I decided to actually help her with the joke.

It was just a defenseless act, but enough to get them furious. Their shouts had seized and they were giving each other space and by the looks of it, the cold shoulder. They ignored us in the process, which made it easier for us. We placed tow buckets filled with water and hung them on two hooks, so when Ed and Winry would walk through, they would get splashed. Karina and I called (or yelled) for Winry and we ran to the closest corner we could find to watch Rina's idea. As oblivious as she could be, Winry walked through the door and screamed her head off when the liquid cascaded down on her. To us, it was obvious that it was water, but she didn't know that and sounded frightened.

At the sound of her scream, Ed came searching for her and walked through the door she had walked through, having water flooding down to pour on his head. He didn't yell like Winry did, though, but he was taken aback.

"You okay?" even after they argued and yelled, he, surprisingly, managed to forget that and ask with concern.

Winry stared at him in awe and nodded her head. We didn't even want to think about interrupting them; they were having a silent reconciliation. But when that was over, they searched for us with intense eyes.

"There's no point in hiding," Ed warned.

"Come out, come out where ever you are," Winry advised with a low voice.

We felt that there was really no escape from them. And I wasn't a coward to hide from my own brother. The second we stepped away from the hiding place that was our corner, Ed and Winry shot us sharp eyes.

"You two," they said, almost in a menacing whisper.

"Sorry mommy, sorry daddy," Rina said suddenly with gloomy blue eyes. "We just wanted for you to stop fighting."

They looked dumbfounded for a moment before Ed asked me if I had taken part in the prank. When he stared at you, you had to answer, and it was more of a reason for me because he's my brother.

Winry took her daughter in her arms. "We're sorry baby, but sometimes mommy and daddy have to raise their voices at each other."

Rina pouted at her words.

"But," Ed began, "we promise to stop fighting…"

My niece's eyes widened and shined when she heard her father's unfinished promise.

"…if you two endure a punishment." Rina and I frowned at that.

Rina saw it was worth it, thought, since Ed and Winry did, in fact, kept their promise, even if she was restricted from playing with her prized dolls and eating dessert for month. I, however, had to clean around until my hands felt like falling off.

* * *

_I hope you all liked. R/R,plz. Support is love!_

_-Auto-_


	57. Care

_It's finally Friday. Thank God. Thank you for reviewing TheMarshmalo WizardGhost Cooki, BornOnTheBreakOfDawn, AnimeCookie93, Kryptonian250, fantasysangel7, brunettebookworm14, and Wanna be Alchemist! Here's to you, I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Care**

My eyes were too red and those tears forming on the edges weren't helping. I hissed at the pain as I looked in the mirror while trying not to make my vision drop to my purse. I felt his hand touch my shoulder and I closed my eyes.

"You need help?" he asked as he took my bag from my hands.

"I can't find the case," I said with frustration.

I heard him rummage through the black purse. "Found it," he said. "Take them off, Winry."

There was a little 'tap' when he placed the contact case on the sink.

"Damn, I wanted to keep wearing them for the day at least," I whined as I reached for my eyelids to retrieve the problem.

"But sometimes eyes can't take it. Even if you have practiced with them, they can still turn on you," he was getting paper towels and began to clean my face with one of them as he spoke.

I removed the transparent circles that perfected my vision and my blurry sight returned once I did. They stung, but I had to suck up the pain.

"You need eye drops," Ed didn't ask, but rather knew and didn't hesitate to get them.

"No, I'm fine," I answered either way, but I felt my tears fall again.

He tilted my head back and opened my lids by force. "You can't really hide it, Winry. It's obvious that you need them and don't try to deny it."

He knew me just a little too well. "Why do you care so much about me, Ed?"

"If I don't, who will?" he smiled as I blinked away the perspiration.

He sat me down on one of the chairs that was in our room and kissed my forehead before he dried my face again.

* * *

_Okay, I know this would never happen in the FMA world, but my friend (he's a dude) worried about me when I had contact problems. Anyways, R/R,plz. Support is love!_

_-Auto-_


	58. Late

_OMIGOD, chapter 106 is so awzum!!!! Thank you for reviewing TheMarshmalo WizardGhost Cookie, Orange Singer, fantasysangel7, blackteaplease, and brunettebookworm14! Here's to you, I hope you enjoy. _

**

* * *

**

**Late**

I had to be extremely careful to not wake her up. If she caught me, I'd meet the wrench and that would mean a big bump on my head tonight. If she woke up, she wouldn't find sleep; if she woke up, she'd not let me hear the end of it. I was coming home from Central, barely, because that ass of a boss that abused his power of General gave me the extra paperwork I didn't even need to fill out. I was pissed and I didn't want to piss my wife off because we would have a piss off to see who won. The door and the stairs were a huge help because for one thing, the door didn't creak and my steps didn't sound so heavy on the stair case.

I left my things in the living room so I could sink to my warm bed, which had Winry snuggled up in her side, giving her back to me. I stripped my clothes off and lied down gently next to her, but lost my silent approach.

"You're late," she murmured all of a sudden.

I felt her closer than it seemed possible, but I was sure she didn't want to be affectionate at the time. "You mad at me?" I asked tiredly.

"At Mustang, but I was worried about you," through the darkness, I could see her large blue eyes blink.

"Sorry, honey, I got held up and…," with one of her fingers, she shushed my lips.

"It's alright. You're home. Let's go to sleep."

We closed our eyes and found the one thing we both needed. The world of sleep invaded us easily due to the calmness in the room's atmosphere, and because Winry and I didn't want to go to bed upset at each other.

* * *

_Ne-you's song 'Mad' inspired this little fic. Anyways, R/R,plz. Support is love!_

_-Auto-_


	59. Days of the Week

_I wonder when school will end. Thank you for reviewing Kryptonian250, Orange Singer, and fantasysangel7! Here's to you, I hope you enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**Days of the Week**

**Monday**

I come home from Central and Winry's preparing dinner. I greet her and after we finish our meal, Pinako goes to her room and Winry and I cradle Rina to sleep. When the task is done, we head to our room and Winry catches me in the dark. We kiss immensely and our passion begins to pour out, but our door creaks and we hear our daughter's voice. "Mommy, daddy, I can't sleep," she said. Tonight's plan is delayed.

**Tuesday**

We do the same routine and continue where we left off. This time, we lock the door. We hear a knock, but we ignore it. We hear our child cry and Pinako tries to soothe her, but we know we have to stop because she's stubborn, like her mother and me. When Karina is stubborn, she doesn't listen to anyone, not even her granny.

**Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday**

We can't attempt anything because Karina's too afraid to sleep alone those days. She sleeps well here with us, but my wife and I can only dream of holding each other. We are eager.

**Saturday**

We are both a little irritated due to our hunger, but we can't really blame our kid for having nightmares at the age of two. We wonder why, but then, she squeals when we exit hr room and we have to take her to ours again.

**Sunday**

We don't work today and all of us get together as a family. Al, Kim, and her mother come over and our day passes by. Rina wants to go with Al and Kim to their home and we let her willingly. Hopefully, she won't have nightmares. We arrive to our room with no distractions or worries ahead of us and slowly begin to enjoy our night.

* * *

_*giggles* Dang it Rina, why are you having nightmares at a time like this? R/R,plz. Support is love!_

_-Auto-_


	60. Not You

_Okay, school is the major problem for my absence right now, so sorry for not updating as much. But I'm here now. Thank you for reviewing Relel, fantasysangel7, blackteaplease, the girl with big head, Wanna be Alchemist, brunettebookworm14, and Kryptonian250! Here's to you, I hope you enjoy._

**

* * *

**

**Not You**

"Winry, don't do this," David begged as I walked out of his apartment door.

"I don't see a reason not to," I stated, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to him.

"Why, why choose him over me? He's left you when I haven't; I've given you what he hasn't," I knew accepting to be this man's girlfriend was not the most brilliant idea I had had from the start, but I don't love him like Ed.

"That will be a mystery to you. I don't want to go into further details with this, so please let go of me," I ordered.

"You don't tell me because you know I'll go kick his ass?" he was growling now.

"I'm not telling you because it's none of your business," I said breaking away from his grip, "and stop clinging to me. You didn't give me what I wanted. All you did was lust over me and I'm tired of that. I don't want lust. I want love and I'm positive Edward can give me that plus the respect you never gave me." I was rubbing the truth in his face, making him see why I was leaving him. I just wonder if he ever realized it.

"But that shorty's not even here! How could he do what you want?" he demanded.

"He is back, in case you didn't know. And he doesn't like it when people call him short. To me, he grew, so he's not that short anymore," I pointed out. "There are other girls out there, David. It's not just me."

"But you don't get that I only want you," his voice sounded low.

"Sorry, but I love Ed," I said as I walked away from him.

I couldn't even call it a relationship after all the arguments and fusses we had. Ed and I have those a lot, but when he came back, he was more trusting and caring, and convinced me that he was better, the one I needed.

* * *

_Thank you blackteaplease, also, for reminding me that I had to update! This is rusty work, but it will improve. Only one person (besides me) knows when they will come to be the greater part of the drabbles, so I'll get to the good stuff in a few more updates. I promise. Anyways, R/R,plz. Support is love!_

_-Auto-_


	61. Swing

_It's almost that time of month again! Chapter 107 is gonna come out and I'm dying to read it!!! I can't wait for the 10th. Anyways, thank you for reviewing Kryptonian250, Wanna be Alchemist, TheMarshmalo WizardGhost Cookie, fantasysangel7, blackteaplease, the girl with big head, and Relel! Here's to you, I hope you enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**Swing**

I sat on the seat that had two ropes tied to the branch of the large tree Ed, Al, and I used to play on. It was strange how time flew by so quickly, never letting anyone notice its presence or trail. For once, I was glad to be oblivious to the flow of sand in Father Time's hour glass because it was only a matter of time before he would come home. I was smiling with dazed eyes when I felt myself rock forward slowly.

"You need a push?" he whispered in my ear, causing my skin to prickle.

"Yes, please," I murmured as I felt heat make its way to my face.

"When you feel like jumping, you tell me," he said as he began to push.

"Why?"

"So I can catch you."

"Oh, right," I answered. We used to do that when we were little kids. I would stand on the seat to jump off and sometimes we almost fell. We would break each other's fall.

Once I got enough height, I warned Ed. He let go, moved a few meters ahead of me and, let me land in his embracing arms as we laughed because of our memories. This day would be added to the collection.

* * *

_I know it's short and you all deserve a longer, better chapter, but it just seemed cute to me because I wrote it along with my fic 'Discovery'.  
__Also, I made a video. http: // www (dot) youtube (dot) com/ watch?v= KnEvubzLf8Y (without the spaces or 'dots') I hope you guys like it. :)_

Anyways, R/R,plz. Support is love!

_-Auto-_


	62. Forbidden Love

_Okay, this was inspired by a drawing I did in art class around a year ago. I just had to write it. Thank you for reviwing Kryptonian250, Relel, blackteaplease, fantasysangel7, and AnimeCookie93! Here's to you. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

(Set during episode 45 of 1st anime, A Rotted Heart, the night before Ed and Al left to the warehouse.)

**Forbidden Love**

I stood on the border of the river, waiting for him. The cool evening breeze made its way toward me and formed miniature waves. I felt his hand intertwine with mine as he gently pulled me forward. Was it so wrong to e with him in a place that felt right? He halted as he turned to face me and stared at me with those aurum eyes that were so tempting. He held on to my left arm as a glum expression crossed his complexion which made me compose one of my own. That was a rather negative sign; not even a night's length of a relationship and he had bad news.

"Winry…" he began as he sighed, "…this isn't fair to you."

"What do you mean?" I asked with perplexity.

"We being together gets me worried. What if you get attacked because of me?" his explanation made sense, but it somehow confused me.

"But I won't get attacked, Ed. I'll be careful," I assured.

"Winry, you know that I have to come and go and I can't keep a close watch on you. I want to be her, but with all these enemies we have and the Philosopher's Stone, some psychopath might want to get you involved. I don't want for you to get hurt." He came closer to me and hugged me to his body.

"I understand, but Ed, I don't think they'll find out about us. The village is discrete and it's not like news travels around quick here."

"Yeah, but there are people out there, waiting to cause trouble at any chance they get."

"So what are you suggesting?" I whispered.

"We keep this hidden. We won't let anyone know, so that no harm can come to you. You don't deserve pain," he said as his breath tickled the side of my face.

"It'll be a secret, then," I said as I successfully found his lips.

* * *

_I hope you all liked. :) I promise to come back on Friday with an update, alright? R/R,plz. Support is love!_

_-Auto-_


	63. Good Morning

_Well, this week was so off! I feel so lightheaded, but I got 3 weeks of school left! I can update new things! Anyways, thank you for reviewing Kryptonian250, Orange Singer, Relel, fantasysangel7, AnimeCookie93, blackteaplease, and Wanna be Alchemist! Here's to you I hope you enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

Good Morning

It was too early for us to wake up, but Winry wasn't complaining. We had gotten into an argument the night before because Rina was getting sick and I was objecting to her idea of taking her to the doctor. The doctor…a person we didn't know and a person I could not trust. The only doctor I could tolerate was Alchon (because he was Kim's brother), but he wasn't available for today's consultation and Winry said it was an 'emergency. Karina was not going to die because of a fever she got the day before. She was only a few degrees higher than the norm, but her mother has to freak out about it.

We had eaten breakfast and no talk; prepared Rina and no talk; we were getting ready and no talk. We just needed to brush our teeth to leave, but I was getting irritated with her.

But "Winry" was the only thing I could say before she cut me off.

"You try to cancel this appointment and a wrench will meet your head," she warned without looking at me as she placed her tooth brush in her mouth to fill the silence.

"Good morning to you, too," I murmured as I touched her cheek softly and then let my hand rest on her hair as I began to brush. She always has to pull that wrench into everything.

_

* * *

_

I'm sorry if it was late and short, but I've been dog tired and I'm sick since Tuesday with the pesky common cold and fever, so yeah. Sorry for the slowness. Anyways, R/R,plz. Support is love!

_-Auto-_


	64. Profile

_Okay, I want to update before I go to sleep or else I'll have a bad man come for me (blackteaplease, you know who that is!)! Thank you for reviewing fantasysangel7, blackteaplease, Wanna be Alchemist, Relel, AnimeCookie93, and brunettebookworm14! Here's to you, I hope you enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**Profile**

When I saw that face, it was unmistakable to identify who it belonged to. His golden hair was a dad give away, but I wanted to surprise him and welcome him home. Hopefully, I wouldn't be distracted by his looks and sit still for a minute. He wore a smug face as he walked (must be because of his growth spurt, no doubt), and appeared more muscular than before. He turned his head to the side, looking back to see if anyone followed. His nose was beautiful. It was sculpted to this degree of fine quality that made it entrancing, as if it was molded specifically for him. It was admirable and I could stare at him for hours and not feel the slightest drop of fatigue.

He looked straight ahead again and a disappointed expression crossed his features. It was only in a matter of moments that he smiled when he saw me. I was too busy staring at him to notice he had turned to where I was. I could see his elegant nose again. I was paralyzed as he came over and extended his hand to help me stand from where I sat. But I didn't want to stand. I just stared dumbfounded. He dropped his hand and took a seat next to me.

"You're quiet, yet you're smiling," he pointed out.

"Is there a problem with that?" I asked.

"I guess not, but I thought it was weird of you. You don't really do both things at once," he commented.

"You mean what by what two things?" I questioned raising an eyebrow with slight irritation.

"You keep quiet when you're upset and you smile when you're happy. You got something going on, I'm sure," he assumed.

"I can't stare at you for five minutes because you think there's something wrong, Ed," I answered as I came closer to him and rested my head on his shoulder. "I can't look from down here and contemplate your handsome face?" I asked as I knelt to see the sides of his face and when I stood to look at it from a bird's eye view point, making him grin.

"Thanks," he said. "What's with all the comments?" he asked with uncertainty.

"So you don't want for me to be a loving girlfriend?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Well, yeah, but you're just too calm, Winry," he said coolly as he wrapped his arm around me.

"You complain that I'm too loud and now you start with things like I'm too calm. When will my attitude satisfy you, Ed?" I asked with exasperation.

"I'm giving you compliments, too," he said, but I heard a muffled 'barely' at the end.

"Of course, Ed," I said as I rolled my eyes and reached him to give him a kiss on his magnificent nose.

_

* * *

_

_Yeah, kind of a break off there, but yeah. :) Anyways, R/R,plz. Support is love!_

_-Auto-_


	65. Prayer

_Hello, everyone. Forgive me for my long absence, but I've been occupied with a bundle of things, including tests and college courses. BUT I have not forgetten this site. Quite frankly, I've written stuff. Yey! Anyways, thank you for reviewing blackteaplease, fantasysangel7, Wanna be Alchemist, AnimeCookie93, Relel, Hafous, .stars, and brunettebookworm14! Here's to you; I hope you enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

Prayer

Edward sighed in frustration as he let Winry drag him inside the church.

"Winry, why have you all of a sudden decided to praise a God?" he asked incredulously with a tint of annoyance.

"Well, ever since Kimmie talked to me about God and everything, that convinced me because it sounded interesting and I felt like I could pray to him and believe," she smiled with enthusiasm as they walked through the center aisle.

"Are you going to polish the altar, too?" he teased before she nudged his stomach with her elbow as they arrived.

"No, I'm going to pray at the altar. Ed, He really does help. He blesses and looks out for His children," she knelt on the steps of the altar.

"I'm going to have to do something about Kimmie," Ed commented.

"Why would you say that?" Winry asked innocently.

"She's 'convincing' or influencing you to try things she does."

"There's nothing wrong with that and it's not even something terrible. She helped me out in many things, Ed. The least I can do is try this. Give it a chance, Ed. You'll see that you'll like it," Winry countered.

"Winry, don't try to preach me into this. I'm an atheist; I lost faith on that tale when I was little," he said stubbornly as he looked around.

"Well, I'm me and it's not too late to change your mind, Ed. You never know what God can do for you," she looked up at him with wide blue eyes and a smile planted on her lips.

He knelt next to her and she brought her hands together, like how he does when performing alchemy, only she didn't clap.

"You know how to bring your hands together, Ed. You do it every day. Do it with me, just this once," she requested.

Rolling his eyes inwardly, Ed did as she asked. She resided what sounded to him like a speech, but he had to say it did sound interesting. A second later, he mentally slapped himself. He had no God and had to remember it.

"Ed, who do you want to pray for?" she asked.

"You tell me; I really don't know," he turned his face away from her firmly.

"You're being too proud, Ed. Come on, there's lots of people, like Al. You could pray for his health, for God to bless him, to keep him safe. It's really easy, like you're talking to someone."

"Okay, give me an example."

"Let me pray for us," she closed her eyes and her exuberant expression turned serious. "God, I pray for Edward and me to be safe and to stay healthy. Please bless us and look out for us and give us love, care, and patience. I also ask to keep our relationship strong and to not let it break apart. Help us find solutions to our problems and don't let anything or anyone ruin what we have. It would be great if it could stay the way it is," she paused for a minute. "Also, please let Edward see the light of this faith. Help him believe in you like I do. All this we pray, not because we deserve it, but because we pray in the name of your holy son, our lord Jesus Christ. Amen."

Her example didn't make it easy to reject something like that. She prayed for _him_. He felt as if there were no options in his mind to choose from. Now he needed help! Why was it that he didn't give in to the religion when Rose tried to tell him about if? Was it because he just cared about the stone or because he didn't love her like he loved Winry? She wasn't changing his mind yet, but if Winry persisted on 'convincing' him the way Kimmie influenced her, then he wouldn't try to give up. A wrench or a heavier tool would come in contact with his face if he didn't agree to this.

"Well?" she asked with hope.

"I'm not convinced," he commented, making it sound like the truth.

"You really are hardheaded, Ed.

"I told you, I don't do the 'belief' thing, but thanks for the prayer."

"I'm telling you, God does wonders, Ed," she said with a sighing face as she stood and dragged him out of the church. Maybe he should somewhat believe to pray for once in his life to not have a wrench collide with his head if he did something wrong.

* * *

_Well, I felt religious when I wrote this and I came to my senses when I recalled Ed was ATHEIST. Damn. Well, anyways, R/R,plz. Support is love!  
P.S. DID YOU ALL READ 108? IT WAS THE MOST EPIC THING OUT OF ALL EPIC THINGS, EVER. I'M SO UPSET WITH THE ENDING, BUT IT HAD TO END SOMETIME OR ANOTHER. I JUST DIDN'T WANT FOR IT TO END SO SOON!_

_-Auto-_


	66. Path of Sin

_Okay, college is better than high school, hands down. It just sucks because of so much work. Thank you for reviewing Relel, fantasysangel7, AnimeCookie93, blackteaplease, Wanna be Alchemist, and brunettebookworm14! Here's to you; I hope you enjoy!  
Spoilers of chapter 47 (I think) _

* * *

**Title: Path of Sin  
Author: Auto-Alchemechanicist  
Pairing: Edward E. & Winry  
Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist  
Theme: 3: Path of Sin  
Rating: K  
Disclaimer: Do I have to repeat the same thing everyone else says?  
Summary: Mangaverse. Spoilers from chapter 47. The soft voice is telling her to consider the consequences of shooting Scar.  
Part of LiveJournal's 101 Kisses challenge**

_Mom and dad, she thought, they were…, but by him and he…. Ed, Al, they could…. _Unable to finish an unsaid sentence, confusion spiked through her and her body trembled. Tears formed in the rims of her eyes, warm and stinging, burning her sight, blurring her vision. What Edward had said, while trying to pull a guilt trip on his opponent reached her ears. He took her parents, the ones that had treated him, and he couldn't even be grateful for their risk?

It shattered her inside as he confirmed his action with no regret in his voice and made her believe that he would be the end of her remaining family. _"Of course he'll kill them," _her inner voice stated. _"Why do you think he's after them? He won't stop until they're dead."_

It was painful to accept the harsh reality, but there was no running away here.

"_You have to do something about it, Winry," _the voice spoke again. _"If you don't want them dead, then you have to help yourself."_

Her eyes strayed to the sides for a moment.

"_You see that gun?" _the voice asked. _"Take it."_

The girl followed the order.

"_Wrap it in your hand," _the voice commanded.

She did as she was told.

"_Aim it at the scarred man," _the voice exclaimed. _"He deserves it!"_

With tears in her eyes and no hesitation, she pointed the weapon at the man with the X shaped scar.

"_Pull the trigger," _the voice shrieked at last. _"Shoot him! Kill him!"_

But the girl did not obey.

'_Wait,' _a second voice spoke, making Winry freeze.

"_She's going to shoot him!" _The first voice yelled.

'_Why would she do that?' _the second voice asked.

"_He killed her parents, so it's only fair!" _Now the first voice was rough.

'_Life is not fair,' _the second voice spoke softly.

"_Oh, what do you care?" _The rough voice asked annoyed.

'_I care for her conscience,' _the soft voice stated simply.

"_If that's the case," _the rough voice said, _"then let her shoot him. It'll make her feel better."_

'_No it won't,' _the soft voice corrected. _'It'll only make her feel worse.'_

"_She's avenging her parents' deaths for crying out loud!" _The rough voice screamed.

'_Does it make it right to kill the one who killed?' _The soft voice asked. _'Winry, will you feel happier if that man were to die by your hands? Would you live with yourself knowing you took a life away? Would you be proud of your sin?'_

The girl's eyes widened.

"_Shut up!" _The rough voice yelled. _"Don't make her change her mind!" _

'_Tell me, Winry,' _the soft voice spoke disregarding the yells that came from the other side of Winry's mind. _'Would you be able to live as a murderer, as a sinner, as what the scarred man keeps saying, 'one that strayed from the path of God'?'_

The few seconds that passed by seemed like hours of hesitation.

"_Don't listen to her," _the rough voice said. _"She's only trying to make you feel bad. There is nothing to regret. Shoot him!"_

'_Why would her conscience make her regret a horrible thing she won't do?' _The soft voice questioned. _'Edward and Alphonse are watching you, Winry. Would you like for them to be frightened of you, or doubt you? Would you like for Edward to feel guiltier than before, knowing that he transformed his best friend into something that resembles the person they're fighting? This won't help at all. You'll be a wanted criminal, Winry, and that will eat your conscience up. Your parents wouldn't have been proud of you for killing.' _

Scar spoke then and told her to shoot him, but all she did was hold her position.

"You'll be my enemy," he said.

'_Put the gun down, Winry,' _her conscience ordered.

She hesitated and when Scar was inches away from getting her, Edward placed himself in front of her like a shield. Alphonse attacked Scar and lured him away while Ed stayed with a confused and upset Winry. He reached for her curled hand and the gun wrapped around it and talked to her, trying to comfort her. He said her hands were for healing and helping, not for killing, and his words drilled holes in her brain.

'_See, Winry?' _The soft voice asked. _'Edward admires you. He's saying you shouldn't be tainted with an action of a heartless person.'_

In the mix of it all, he held her hands in his, still speaking until he brought them to his lips and kissed them gently. That made her cry even more. When she began to break down, he embraced her hesitantly and allowed her to let everything out. When it came down to him to leave to help Al, she didn't want to let go of him, but she had to.

'_Killing is not for you, Winry,' _the soft voice said.

_Edward says I heal, _Winry replied inwardly.

'_It's not easy, is it, Winry, to kill?' _The voice asked.

_No, it's better to help,_ she thought as she held the spot Ed had kissed.

* * *

_I noticed that it was 101 kisses, so there had to be one somewhere, and it doesn't necessarily have to be on the cheeks or lips, so yeah, I hope it was alright. R/R,plz. Support is love!_

_-Auto-_


	67. You Lost Her?

_I know it's been forever, but I'll be out from College classes soon and then, the new stuff can begin. Thank you for reviewing blackteaplease, Wanna be Alchemist, and fantasysangel7! Here's to you, I hope you enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**You Lost Her?**

My little girl's singing echoed as she finished with her duties. We had been in line to pay for something Winry had spotted so she could dress our daughter in. I never understood why she had the need to buy clothes for Rina every time she saw something. She's our kid, but her clothes weren't going to last forever. Rina all of a sudden started dancing.

"Rina, you okay?" Winry asked.

Apparently not. She had that desperate and flushed expression planted deep in her three year old face.

"I have to gow," she managed to mumble out, stretching the O.

Due to an exaggerated line and Winry's inability to bend down because of being pregnant, she sent me to take Rina to the restroom.

"Are you finished in there?" I asked as I knocked on the door.

"NO!" she squeaked, making me jump back.

"Okay," I mumbled.

There was a flush a few moments late.

"You're done, right Rina?" I asked, but when I waited for her to exit, she didn't come out. When I opened the door, she wasn't there!

"Shit, where's my kid?" I thought out loud.

She giggled behind me, smiling that little grin, showing off her teeth.

"Don't scare me like that, Rina," I said.

"Okay, daddy let's play," she said as she ran into another door.

"Rina," I addressed.

It wasn't really that harmful to play hide and seek with her, until Winry appeared outside the opening to the men's room.

"What are you doing?" she asked from where she stood, giving me a forced smile.

I had knelt down to search for Karina's little feet, but Winry didn't look pleased when she found me without our daughter.

"Um, I'm looking for our kid."

"You lost her?" she looked like she wanted to beat the living hell out of me.

"No, we were just playing," I explained as I stood.

Rina burst out from one of the doors and ran toward us. "I'm right here, mommy!" she chirped.

"Don't do that, sweetie. I almost ripped your father's head off," Winry said as she stared at both of us.

"Okay."

"Ed, wash her hands. I can't carry her or walk in there," she ordered as she exited the restroom area.

She got more bossy when she was pregnant. I'll make a note to avoid that.

"Don't worry, daddy. We'll keep playing at home."

"Sure we will." If she didn't fall asleep first.

We came out splashed since my mischievous child liked to play with anything she gets her tiny hands on.

* * *

_I love their children to death! Anyways, I'll update tomorrow (I promise). For now, I'll head back to my room and study for the two finals I have scheduled for tomorrow. R/R,plz. Support is love!_

_-Auto-_


	68. Ice Cream

_Summer officially started at 3:30 p.m. today! Finals were easy and I guarantee myself a really good grade. Anyways, thank you for reviewing AnimeCookie93, blackteaplease, and brunettebookworm14! Here's to you, I hope you enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**Ice Cream**

This was random. Very random. And weird. Very weird. It came from Edward. I don't understand how he could suggest going for ice cream since he was the one who despised lactose products, or anything that involved milk. The stand wasn't the fancy type with these big ass freezing things and everyone lining up. This one was humble, but the reviews for it were positive, sayint it was a sweet and delicious place to purchase tasty frozen items.

The names for the flavors were odd, but even from a distance, the scents were desirable. The most eccentric were 'Tequila', 'Rose Petals', and 'Angel's Kiss'. The only one that was relatively normal was piña colada. Ed and Al chose that one. I chose the Rose Petals one, but I wish I hadn't. It's a terrible idea to place nuts in something that you want to swallow easily.

Winry took her time deciding. She said the Tequila one was tempting, but she didn't want to get drunk all in one moment. I told her the Rose Petals one was bothersome, so she scratched that out. The brothers had already gotten the colada, so she didn't want to copy. Edward must've been injected with hormones or with this love liquid because he wasn't being dicky today. I thought it was really cute how it all happened.

When the ice cream clerk asked Winry which flavor she wanted, she answered Angel's Kiss. Once she did, Ed brought his face close to Winry's and kissed her.

"The angel has kissed you," he said.

"My request was filled out, alright," she commented.

"'Angel' is such an unfitting word," I countered as Edward frowned at me for a moment before he smiled.

"Whenever you want another, feel free to request."

"It won't involve the ice cream, I presume," she said as she held her cup of 'Angel's Kiss'.

"Not at all."

* * *

_You never know what will happen in Monterrey when you go visit. :) My brother and aunt performed this little number, but my brother's kiss was on her cheek and he's more like Edgar than Edward (very loving and playful). Um, point out, this is Kimmy thinking, so just to let you all know. Al would never in his life say this. Neither would Pinako. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed. R/R,plz. Support is love!_

_-Auto-_


	69. Shaving Cream

_Vacation feels so good. Thank you for reviewing blackteaplese, Nevagirlie, winry3ed! Here's to you, I hope you enjoy! Nevagirlie, you do get a cookie, and winry3ed, my names not Karina, but I really love that name. :)_

**

* * *

**

**Shaving Cream**

Maybe it was my attraction that I had toward my husband, but he looked extremely handsome with a beard. It prickled my skin as it brushed my cheeks and excited me every time I touched the spikes. In general, or in my opinion, men look older if they let their facial hair grow, but Edward looked his age. Women would stare at him when we passed by and I would feel their jealousy radiate from their faces.

He loved to tease me with it when I disagreed with him and when he smiled, his look made me melt. That was until I saw him one evening in the bathroom through the reflection of the mirror with a razor in hand. I ran toward him and observed as he placed the white cream on his cheeks, upper lip, and chin. It was horror! He was going to shave it off!

"NO! Don't shave!" I exclaimed even if I was a few inches away from him. "You look good with a beard, and younger, and hot, and sexy, and...please leave it on!" I begged with a smile as I hugged him.

"Thanks honey, but I have to. Mustang arranged a meeting with the Drachma leaders and he wants for us to be 'clean and smooth', he rolled his eyes at his superior's excuses. "Don't get me wrong, I like my beard and I like to tickle you with it," his face found my neck, making me giggle, "but I have to follow orders."

"I'll have to talk to Roy about that," I said.

Edward began to chuckle. I was beginning to wonder what was so funny when I looked in the mirror and saw that my neck was covered with cream.

"Sorry, I put my cream on your neck," he said as he wiped it off with one of his hands, sending goose-bumps through my body.

"It's okay. At least you're cleaning me up," I replied.

"He took his time, letting his palm linger on my neck as if he were massaging it.

"Well, I have to take this off sometime or another," he said as he brought the razor to his face. He looked at me first.

"No," I said as I covered my eyes with my hands in fake horror, "don't do it! You'll regret it!"

He chuckled and I heard the blade do its work. He did look cleaner, but still equally handsome.

"Will you miss it?" he asked as he washed his face.

"A little, but it'll grow back. Besides, you look great either way," I said as I ran my hands through his smooth face.

"Thanks. I'll miss tickling you," he ran his face through my neck again.

"It still gives me goose-bumps," I said.

"That's good, then," he responded as he turned off the light and shut the door.

* * *

_Winry, you're such a fangirl wife! Btw, Ed's beard's modeled after Hughes and Hohenheim's combined. Not too small, not too fluffy, just right. Anyways, R/R,plz. Support is love!_

_-Auto-_


	70. Underwater

_Well, it's been a year since I stared this series, so HAPPY ANNIVERSARY UNWRITTEN. I'll give you all the new stuff after a couple of drabbles I have left from last season. Thank you for reviewing blackteaplease, InnerWarriorHimeXD (I believe you're the anonymous, right?), RedWingedAngel002, winry3ed, AnimeCookie93, paiialuna, and Kevinsterm! Here's to you, I hope you enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**Underwater**

We went to swim at the river. It was a great relief because the water was fresh at this time of the year and we could enjoy it. The feel of the flow of the water was beautiful as it touched our toes and later covered the lower part of our bodies. I missed coming with him here to play and cool off when he and his brother left, but now it was as if we had all the time in the worl to be together.

Ed and I competed to see who was faster. I won some and lost some, but we equally got our chances. We also played in the water. He would swim after me and catch me in his arms; I would mount myself on his back and he would swim for us until he tired.

"Winry, wanna go down under?" he asked as we got to the deeper end of the river.

I accepted and we inhaled as much oxygen as we could before letting ourselves sink. Our hair floated and little bubbles escaped our mouths. I looked around for a second, admiring the blue hues of the underwater sky, but he surprised me when he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. It was difficult enough breathing, or trying to, while kissing him when air was present, but at the moment, I didn't care if we drowned because it was so different, so sweet. Our lips were still connected when we reached the surface and didn't let go for a long while.

* * *

_I was inspired by a video of one of my favorite songs "The One You Decided To Love", but it's in spanish. The video's full of nature, that's why I love it. http: / / www (dot) youtube (dot) com/watch?v= Ctc4fw hrmr8&feature = related (without the spaces). Watch it if you want to see Ed and Winry's kiss. :) R/R, plz. Support is love!_

_-Auto-_


	71. Religious Experience

_I don't know what to say about the next one. I didn't want to make it so out of character for them, so a 3rd p.o.v. worked perfectly. Thank you for reviewing paiialuna, Kevinsterm, and blackteaplease! Here's to you, I hope you enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**Religious Experience**

Today was the day. It came too soon and Ed didn't even know if he was ready for this. He was nervous while getting dressed and because of his uneasiness, he had to strip his clothes off. He was thinking of her all the time. Could he make her happy and satisfy her for the rest of their days?

His stomach had that swirling notion. What did people call that, butterflies? He was standing there on the altar, waiting for her, standing next to Kim, who had been trying to get him to relax, and occasionally remind him that he did, in fact, love Winry with all his heart, even if he didn't show it. And she did threaten him, showing her bitchy side with the ferocious attitude he somehow feared.

He was just looking down, not wanting to make eye contact with anyone from the crowd, counting the seconds for this even to start. He wondered how she looked like, with that white dress she chose, the one that made her look extravagantly gorgeous with that well proportioned tiara and a veil covering her face. Kim had told him that her mother, Pinako, and her had done a wonderful job on getting her ready. He knew that brides were supposed to look unrecognizably beautiful, but he bet she'd be the newer, better category. Kim told him that it was time and she goes to the back of the church. The doors open. The music starts that melody that indicates her cue to enter, and he feels his face burn. People stared at him for a second before turning to see her come in with Al, intertwining her arm with his. Anny stood behind her as her page with a bright smile, the one only a five year old could show.

She looked...words could not describe her. Her face, even through her veil, with that natural touch of make-up and her hair in the most outstanding arrangement were just the beginning of descriptions. She started her advance and people bow at her. He didn't blame them; only a fool would not recognize her beauty. Her blush lets him know that he's not the only one who's nervous. She arrived and Al placed her hand in Ed's, silently telling him to take care of her. Al hands them their rings to place them on each others' fingers to unite in an amazing ritual—marriage. The exchange of vows was quick, but thorough, and his heart stopped for a second. The priest's words rang in Ed's ears and made him more anxious than he had already been. Her words pierce through his brain, making him smile because she accepted him as her lawfully wedded husband. She really did love him, enough to let him into her life anyway. That is why he accepted her as his lawfully wedded wife, promising to love her in the good and the bad, in wealth and in poverty, in sickness and in health, and 'til death did them part.

He could kiss her then, so he removed her veil and pushed it back to reveal her wonderful facial features. She grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck to bring her lips to his and connected them in an instant. He embraced her and the people in the church cheer for them as they walk down the aisle to exit the building. Rice rains down on them as everyone throws it to celebrate with them the beginning of their marriage.

* * *

_I love Enrique Iglesias (and his songs) that his hit 'Religious Experience' inspired me. The video's not the idea of the fic, though. http: / / www (dot) youtube (dot) com / watch?v= 3DV57Y 4tEA M (without the spaces). Also, this refers back to chapter chapter 54: Difficult Edward and the church thing to chapter 65: Prayer. R/R,plz. Support is love!_

_-Auto-_


	72. Fierce

_I wrote this because it just hit me, but my grandma came over and I lost some detail. It's still in tact. Mird was the 1st one to see this pour out of my head. Thank you for reviewing Kevinsterm! Here's to you, I hope you enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

Fierce

She looked furious as she walked towards me slowly. Her eyes were blazing and she stiffly stood in front of me.

"Why did you come back?" she growled. "Why did you return, you bastard?" She was...at the verge of tears, angry filled drops of venomous sorrow.

"Because of you," I answered.

Her hand came in contact with my right cheek; it stung where it touched, injecting pain and guilt through my pores. I caught her wrist and pulled her closer.

"Let me go, damn it," she muttered through her teeth.

"No," I whispered staring into her cobalt stone irises.

"Edward, stop," she begged. "Stop it...," a whimper escaped, "...please." And then, she closed her eyes, letting those poisonous grape-sized tears rush down her flushed face.

I was hurting her, crushing her wrist with enough force to cause more damage to her tortured soul. I eased my grip on her, but I didn't release her.

"Go, get out," she whined childishly.

I didn't respond.

"Didn't you hear me?" she questioned looking at the floor. "I said leave!"

"Not without talking to you first," I managed to keep my voice and my words light.

"No, I don't want to talk to you."

"But you'll have to. I need to explain."

She broke down. I need to explain...

"What part of 'leave' don't you understand, Ed? Tell me what!" she raised her face exposing her pain-stained expression.

"I understand it perfectly. Winry, _you_ don't get it."

"What don't I get?"

"That I need you." Now we just whispered. It was difficult to hear her words because she really didn't want to talk.

"Well, I don't need _you_," she whimpered again, letting that tone run through my veins, killing me inside to realize how much suffering I had put her through.

"I don't need you!" she punched my chest.

I didn't feel anything even if my chest screamed. She kept hitting the same spot over and over mumbling that she didn't need me.

"I...don't need you," she breathed. "I...I...want you," she said. "I really want you, so...much in a way that's impossible to explain."

I stayed quiet, taking in the sudden change of emotions she had. This wasn't anger; this was ferocity.

"I," she stared into my eyes, "I want you."

She jumped at me and captured my lips in the most harshest way. Her kisses were like knives, piercing through mine, making them bleed invisible blood of love for her. I responded. I placed one hand behind her head and the other one in the middle of her back.

We panted, gasped, breathed. This wasn't just unleashed love, and it couldn't be compared to lust in the least, it was wild, it was strong, it was fierce.

* * *

_So yeah, I have no idea why Winry is mad at Ed, so don't ask. Please. After being written for months, it still lacks a reason. Anyways, R/R,plz. Support is love!_

_-Auto-_


	73. Anniversary

_Okay, well, this is a three-way type of background. I merged the request of blackteaplease, my anniversary date, and a long due story for Moonrise31. I hope this is alright with you all. Thank you for reviewing Relel, blackteaplease, Kevinsterm, fantasysangel7, and winry3ed! Here's to you, I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Anniversary: Holiday**

June 17th felt like the heaviest day on the calendar. More important than Edward's birthday, more crucial than hers, more significant than Edgar's and Rina's birthdays because it symbolized a day that was specifically chosen to join Edward and Winry. She just wished that her husband could remember. They were still young to recall a hefty amount of information and it's not like it was that difficult to know the day you got married, but Edward acted like he didn't know and that pissed Winry off. A lot.

Well, the past three years had been wonderful because they accepted to be in each others lives for ever. But three due dates were very much... forgotten. What if he kept forgetting every single year? Maybe she was exaggerating because it was barely their third year as a married couple, but she wanted for him to remember, for once in his life.

He left early in the morning, as always, to catch a train to Central and the morning was the usual number. Kiss when he entered the kitchen, sat down on his seat to eat breakfast, went upstairs to straighten up and brush his teeth, and then came down to say good bye with another kiss until he returned in the evening. No embrace to recognize the day, no 'Happy Anniversary' announcement, and no moment to make it last. There was nothing, a something she could remember and feel joyful. She was just left with a longing to have her husband have some ounce of emotion to brighten up the day for her. Because Kimmie and Al could congratulate her, her granny could, too; but to hear it from Ed would be asking the unreachable to come to her in a second.

She tended to her children as they woke up for the morning and went into her shop to continue with her work as they began to play, or as Karina began to play with her dolls and Edgar watched her with intent eyes only a two year old had. Edward's eyes, as Winry put it. She had to bring them into the shop, though, to keep an eye on them because there was no such thing as being too careful.

She worked for a few hours before she prepared lunch and spent a eye-widening moment with her children, observing Karina's well behaved persona and Edgar's messy adventures with his food. His mouth and cheeks were filled with goo and Winry's cheeks were as well after 'feeding' the baby. _I just hope he doesn't turn out to be too messy like his father,_ she thought. _I'll teach him manners._

"Edgar," she addressed the toddler as he laughed, "look at the mess you made. Bad boy. You got to learn to clean your face up," she said as she got a wet cloth from the sink and cleaned his face.

"Edgar, you're so messy," Karina added with her adorable voice. "Listen to Mommy and what she says."

"You hear that, Ed?" Winry asked as if Edgar were to answer something witty, though not expecting for him to have much vocabulary. He just stared at her with wide golden eyes. "Of course you did," she chirped and embraced her baby, removing him from the high chair he sat on.

"Sowy, Mommy," he managed to say in between the embrace. His little voice just made Winry giggle.

As she cleaned Edgar's face, she wondered if Trisha had felt as elated to even see her boys as Winry did when she saw her kids. They were so much like Ed, yet so much like her as well.

"Mommy, you got Edgar's food on your face," Rina pointed out and got the wet cloth her mother had gotten and reached to clean her face.

"Thank you, Rina," Winry said with a smile. "You see, Ed?" she asked. "Your sister is clean. You have to be clean, too."

Edgar stared at his mother and then at his sister and then at his mother again. "Okay," he said with such an adorable pronunciation that it even made Rina 'aw'.

Winry waited for Rina to finish eating and both 'ladies', as Ed called them, walked hand in hand and Winry carried her two year old back to the shop. She needed a few more adjustments on the model, so the following day, her customer could be fitted with a new arm.

Edgar and Rina decided to cuddle up next to each other and fell asleep on the play rug, not wanting to interrupt their mother as she concentrated with all her might. She noticed the two on the floor and carried each child individually to their room for their nap and the hours strolled by. She hoped that maybe before Edward came home, he'd call her or send her something for their special day, but five o' clock came quickly and there was no phone call or presents, just an upset Wintry who hovered over her work bench as she finished with the mail.

She heard a knock on the front door and knew it was too early for Edward to come home. She thought of her grandmother who had gone to Rush Valley with Al for a house call, but she knew they wouldn't be home for a couple of days. As she walked to the front door, she pondered over this and crossed out possibilities until she came to one last person, the one who was to be assisting Edward at the moment in Central HQ.

"Who is it?" Winry asked with her hand on the door knob.

"Your sister, who else?" responded a spunky tone.

"Kimmie," Winry murmured as she opened the door and revealed the said person as she smiled and hugged her cheerfully.

"Happy anniversary," she said while she hugged Winry.

"At least somebody remembered," Winry answered.

Kim let go of her 'sister'. "Ed forgot again?" she asked, already knowing Edward.

"M-hm," Winry replied as she let Kim in. "Thank you, though. You're not married to me and you remembered."

"How could I forget a day like that?" Kim asked rolling her apple green eyes and smiled. "I got to bitch Ed to no end and after three years, it never seems to stop being funny."***

_'Typical of Kim,'_ Winry thought. _'Always keeping a light mood when someone's ready to blow.' _

"Yeah, not to mention the hard time I gave you for not getting myself dressed."

"Winry, Winry, Winry," Kimmie shook her head, "cold feet was not what surprised me. It was the fact that _you _got it, not just Ed," she said.

"Well, we are a little shy," Winry stated.

"A little?" Kim questioned. "Just a tiny bit, but it's hard to decide who's more, you or Ed."

Winry looked at Kim as they sat on the sofa. "Speaking of Ed, aren't you supposed to be in Central with him?"

Kim's smile was awkward even if she did disguise it. "Well, he said I should leave early," she began. "He didn't have much to do and he said he'd leave a few hours before the usual."

Winry didn't mean to show a confused face, but Kimmie was ready to convince her that it was just a matter of an unkempt schedule by the Führer who ran the paper work.

"I'm sure he'll be here any minute," Kim said as the clock struck six. "He said he'd catch the four o'clock train," she added as she tried, and succeeded, to make Winry believe it was just a normal coincidence.

_'What are they up to?'_ she asked herself as the front door received a knock. She had a feeling it was Edward and simply opened the door. He kissed and greeted her as he closed the door for her and also greeted Kimmie. To Winry's surprise, Ed and Kimmie didn't argue outside the office for a silly matter.

"How was your day?" she asked as she walked towards the kitchen.

However, Ed reached for her hand and halted her stride.

"Short," he answered. "Don't go into the kitchen, though," He said.

Something told her Kim had a part in this. "Why? She asked.

"I have a surprise for you," he said as he led her up the stairs. Perplexed as she was, Winry followed. She didn't know where Ed was getting at, but she played along. Until he said he was taking her out that night.

_'He did remember,'_ she thought.

He didn't have to tell her to get dressed because she was doing that herself, so he didn't waste time, either. He made reservations at a place he didn't want to tell Winry, but it didn't matter to her as long as he remembered the damn date! She made sure to dress nicely for him. As she exited her room, she heard Karina and Kim giggle. That's when Winry understood. Kimmie had come early to babysit. Her baby boy was laughing as well and as she peaked into the room, Edward held his son in his arms and talked to him about some story that caught his attention. He looked handsome with the suit he wore and Winry felt like her red gown complemented it. She smiled, noticing Edward's promise being taken out.

_He said he'd be a great father,'_ she recalled.

"You ready?" he asked catching her off guard.

"Yes," she answered.

Kimmie didn't have to worry much about taking care of her 'nice' and 'nephew' because it was as if she were their older sister. And she did have a knack for making laugh and piss Ed off, regularly. So Winry didn't have to worry about her kids because the spunky girl would be all over it. Meanwhile. She and Edward sat in a lovely dining table, dimly lit with candles, wine, and exquisite food. She felt like everything was perfect, and thanked God and Resembool for having a decent restaurant, even if it was in a hotel.

During dinner, it was the usual conversation the two held everyday, but Winry felt it different, disregarding the ambient and place. When they decided to leave, Edward told her that their reservation had not yet 'expired'. Winry's large blue eyes widened as she caught on.

_'This wasn't like him at all,' _she thought. _'Maybe the wine did something...,' _but as he took her hand and led her to their room, her mind just wondered about what they would do.

Ed opened the door to room number 617 and Winry entered casually with Edward behind him. For a second, she felt lost and actually tried to think of what they were supposed to do. Sure, they had...been caught in romantic moments, but never in a hotel room. The first time, it had been her doing, turning Edward on as he came in from work.* The second time, it had been Edward as she came out of the shower.** The other times, which Winry lost count of, had been turned with one night her, one night him. The result was Edgar. And she blushed about it.

Now what? Shit, that wasn't fair. Why was her mind off when it was one of those moments where she was supposed to be used to sex? With her husband, for God's sake! Why was she making herself difficult?

Edward came from behind her and brushed her cheek with his lips. That gave her goosebumps, but she stood still as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She felt her blood pump through her carotid arteries as he kissed her neck and caressed her abdomen. To top it off, she had to gasp and breathe.

"I thought you forgot," she managed to say.

"I couldn't even if I tried," he mumbled as he nibbled her neck. "But," he said as he removed his lips from her skin, "I want for you to remember that I remembered."

Winry turned to look at him. "What a way to make me remember that," she pointed out with a small smile.

"I hope you enjoy it," he said as he caught her lips for a moment and moved to her jaw line.

"You, too," she murmured as she removed his jacket and undid the buttons of his shirt.

Edward guided her to the mattress and lied her down. For a second, Winry's eyes strayed to his unbuttoned shirt and exposed chest and wished he'd come closer so she could run her hands through it. Then, she looked at his eyes and slightly parted lips and sat up to grab his hand to bring him closer to her. Now, what? Well, she knew what to do from there.

"Happy anniversary," he said as he hugged her.

"You, too," she said as she placed her hands on either side of his hips. "Now shut up and undress me."

They came home in the morning and entered through the front door quietly like two teenagers who had been at a party all night. Winry couldn't help but giggle and Edward couldn't resist temptation to chuckle himself as she constantly turned and gave him a quick kiss. They walked up the stairs to check on their kids and Kimmie and found them all asleep, Karina and Edgar cuddled up together with a pillow next to Edgar, and Kimmie on the floor with six pillows in two stacks next to her and the bed the kids slept in.

"Kimmie," Winry whispered as she knelt next to her and patted her on her shoulder.

Kimmie's eyes shot open and sat up to look around. "Oh, it's just you guys," she said as she looked at them.

"How'd it go with the two?" Ed asked.

"It was really something," Kimmie answered. "You have no idea how fun it is to play with a five year old and a two year old. I am serious, they are adorable."

"Thank you, Kimmie," Winry said as she stood up.

"I assume everything went well for you guys, judging by your smiles," Kimmie said. "But I won't ask."

"Okay," Winry said, knowing that it was redundant of Kimmie to point out she wasn't snoopy. But that was Kimmie, respectful.

"One question," Ed said, "why'd you sleep on the floor when there's a guest bedroom?"

"Oh, don't act offended, Ed," Kimmie said with a smile. "I didn't want to lose sight of these two while they slept like this. Rina was covered because she had a wall to hold her in case she rolled, but Edgar said he didn't want to sleep in his crib. He wanted to be with us, so I had to put a pillow as a wall to keep him from rolling off. And I put six extra pillows on the floor just in case he all of a sudden fell, God forbid."

"Okay, okay, it's okay, Kimmie," Edward stopped her before she told him the entire night.

"You're going to be a great mom, Kim," Winry said.

"Thanks, but until then, I'll keep treating these two like my own. Hell, even when I have mine, they'll still be like my little ones," Kim said before she stretched. "Well, I know you're tired, so I'll go ahead and leave now, if you don't mind," but before she could kneel to give a kiss on each of the kids' cheeks, Winry stopped her.

"Who said you're leaving? You need breakfast, Kim."

"Winry, you sounded like my mom," she stated as she placed her hands on her hips.

"A mom I am, Kimmie," Winry reminded. "Now let's go downstairs and eat something."

They didn't notice Edward carried Edgar to his crib until they heard a shuffle. "I'll cook," he said.

"I'll pass," Kim said.

"No, you will eat it and you will like it," he stared at her.

Kimmie muffled a laugh. "Yes, sir, Colonel Elric, sir," she saluted, slightly mocking and slightly taking her position as his subordinate, even if it was too early, and walked out of the room.

"So," Winry said as she stopped Ed in the door, "how'd you get Kim to stop arguing with you? I'm just curious."

"A deal was involved," he answered simply.

"What kind of deal?" she asked, even more curiously.

"A kind that was meant to erase a doubt," another simple answer.

"What kind of doubt?" she questioned.

"One Kimmie had," he said. "But it's alright now. There's no reason for her to doubt anything of that matter anymore."

"Really?"

He took her by her hand and let her out of the room. "I guarantee it."

"Well, if you do," she smirked, "you better give me more of those anniversary gifts in the future."

Ed smirked, and blushed.

"It was really something." With an embrace to recognize the day, an announcement, and a moment to make it last.

* * *

_***refers to chapter 23: Give In**__  
__****does not refer to chapter 3: Shower  
***refers back to chapter 54: Difficult Edward**_

_-Auto-_

_P.S. Kevinsterm, I haven't written a 2nd part for EdgarXChris, but I'll do one if you want me to._

I recognize that this doesn't need an M rated label. It's T+X2, okay? Well, if I'm off to fill more requests. Tell me if you want for me to write one. I don't mind. . Support is love!


	74. Whispers in the Night

_I don't know why, but I've wanted to write this for a long time. Anyways, thank you for reviewing Wanna be Alchemist, Moonrise31, fantasysangel7, and blackteaplease! Here's to you, I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

_I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great  
I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling  
This innocence is brilliant  
I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away  
~Innocence by Avril Lavigne_

* * *

**Whispers in the Night**

Winry stared at the baby she knelt next to with astonished eyes. He laughed as he reached with his little hands and fingers a butterfly that hovered over him. She smiled, then. But who's child was this that rested on a golden bowl-like cradle and wrapped in a white blanket, like a toga? And in some kind of dark grave yard for that matter. She looked around to see if his parents were around, but nobody was in sight except for herself. He had golden eyes and the crown of his head was filling with golden hair and his expression was so innocent, it almost made her cry.

_'How adorable,'_ she thought.

The baby kept at his task of catching the butterfly until he detoured his eyes to her and let her see how wide they were. They looked so familiar to her, but she couldn't place a name on the person she tried remembering. He stared at her and smiled, letting out an amused laugh, and changed the direction of his hands to reach for her. Now his tiny hands opened and closed. Winry understood the gesture and held out her arms to reach for him. As soon as her arms were under his to carry him, he let out this laughter that was unexplainable. When she brought him close to her, he held on to her tightly and looked at her. And he never stopped smiling.

"You're a happy baby," she told him as she positioned her arms to cradle him. Now he just stared and seemed to study her face as she studied his, almost remembering who she thought of before.

The baby blinked for a full second and let out an audible "Mama" before he laughed again and clapped his hands together. There was a spark when they came together and when he parted his palms, he reached for her face tenderly.

"Me, your mom?" she asked him a bit doubtfully and was amazed when she heard him repeat "Mama" over and over until he tired and kept laughing.

_'Could I be what he says I am?' _Winry asked herself and kept cradling him.

He reached with his hands again and Winry brought him up to shoulder's length. He tried wrapping his little, chubby arms around her neck and placed his head on her shoulder. "Mama," he said as he closed his eyes for a moment and reopened them to look at her.

"Who are you?" she asked him with wonder, holding him as he tried to touch her.

She leaned her face toward his and he gave her a peck on her cheek as he said "Mama" again.

Winry blushed, realizing that this child with the golden eyes and hair was, in fact, her child. Hers. And the baby recognized her as his mother.

"You're my baby?" she asked as if he were to answer her. "You're my baby," she confirmed and embraced him lovingly and kissed him on his face, making him laugh.

"You really are mine," she said and seemed to dance with him softly, feeling like a feather.

* * *

Edward listen to his wife giggle in her sleep.

_'What could she be dreaming,'_ he thought, _'that made her laugh so lovingly?' _

Edward kept embracing her, or her torso, as he watched her through the dark. He thought of what they had done a few hours before.

_'Maybe she's dreaming about that.'_

But her murmurs made him think as she kept saying, "Yes, you are adorable", "You're mine", a giggle and "Yes, Mama's here".

"Mama?" he asked himself. "What _is_ she dreaming about?" but he let it slide and held her body as it was wrapped with the covers and his arms, believing she was remembering their heated kisses of that night, despite the 'Mama' comment.

* * *

Winry decided to sit on one of the old tomb stones and touched her nose with her baby's, shaking her head lightly.

"Who's a cute baby?" she asked. "You are, of course," she answered herself and kissed his cheek before she stood again and spun around with him.

Before she came to a stop, she heard him say "Dada," softly. She looked around, trying to see if maybe the baby had meant his father was close, but he wasn't.

"Dada?" this time, it sounded like a question.

"Um," Winry began before she looked sideways, "he's not here right now, okay?" she explained, "but he will be."

The baby's smile seemed to die.

"What's wrong?" Winry asked him. "Why so sad all of a sudden?"

He frowned now. "Dada," his voice shook and his bottom lip quivered. "Dada", he said again.

"He'll come soon, don't worry," Winry tried to assure him, even if she didn't know where Ed was. She just didn't want for him to cry when he was so peaceful.

The baby turned his head and peered into the distance while saying "Dada".

"He'll come," Winry repeated. But as the baby kept murmuring for his father and looking into the mist of the grave yard, Winry understood why he was calling out for him.

Something was coming and the baby sensed it. Through the fog, a pair of green eyes glowed and Winry gulped as she backed away. The eyes came closer and a black cat stepped out of the mist, revealing its teeth. It was a big, black cat, the type Alphonse didn't take home because they were dangerous and couldn't be handled. That type of cat.

_'Panther?'_ Winry asked herself as she thought of the baby in her arms and how to protect him from harm's way.

"Mama!" the baby cried and the cat bolted toward them. It growled and Winry broke into a run, wanting to get her baby to safety. The cat wasn't getting him for a meal.

The baby clapped his hands together and a light shined, but not from his palms. It came from behind them, which made Winry want to run faster. But the baby thought otherwise and tugged on her hair to stop.

"What's wrong?" she asked him and he looked in the direction of the light.

"Dada," he answered. Winry turned to look at what he saw and noticed the panther lied on the ground and a man walked toward them through the light.

Winry found the name she searched for. "Edward," she mumbled with a smile and she walked with her smiling baby to reach his father. The baby clapped as his father embraced his mother and sparks escaped his tiny palms.

"Dada..."

* * *

Winry caught Edward looking at her with a serene expression as she opened her eyes.

"Morning," he said before she looked around to inspect her surroundings.

She looked alerted. "What's wrong?" Ed asked as both of them sat up right.

"Where is he?" she asked alarmingly as she kept searching for God knew what.

Edward furrowed his eyebrows and asked, "He who?"

"The baby," she said as she wrapped the covers around herself ready to stand, but Edward halted her.

"There's no baby," he said as if reminding her. "Karina's sleeping in her room, but other than her, no infant."

"Oh," Winry pouted.

"Was that what you were dreaming about?" he asked not trying to hide his smile.

"How do you know?" she asked.

"You were talking in your sleep," he explained, "saying things like 'You're mine' and 'Mama's here'."

Winry blushed. _'Cruel reality,' _she thought, _'you placed him in a dream.'_ "He really was adorable."

"Really?" Ed asked as he wrapped his arms around her. "How so?"

She looked into his eyes. "He looked like you."

Ed blushed. "That adorable, really?"

"I'm not going to say he was as adorable as Al, right?" she raised her left eyebrow.

"Right," he sighed. "What did he look like?"

"Well, like a baby, with these pink cheeks, chubby arms and legs, and tiny hands, feet, fingers, and toes," she stated. "But he had your eyes and hair and this delightful enthusiasm."

"That sounds like me," he said sarcastically. He received a hit from Winry's elbow.

She removed his arms from around her, lied her head on her pillow, and adjusted the covers wrapped around her. "I wonder..."

"About?" Ed prompted.

"...if he can become a reality." She blushed, though. So did Ed. She shot her eyes at Ed and looked at him thoughtlessly, yet saying, 'Can you help with that?'

"Seriously?" he asked without thinking.

"Oh, come on, Ed," she sat up with furrowed eyebrows. "It wouldn't be that bad."

"I didn't mean it like that," he said, wanting to rephrase what he had asked.

"Then, what did you mean?"

"I meant to ask if you think we're ready," he said.

"Ed, we've taken care of Karina for almost two and a half years, took care of her as a baby and we weren't prepared for her, considering she was born when you and Al returned," she pointed out, "so I don't think it would be a problem if we knew a baby was coming."

Ed pondered over that for a second before he looked at her. "So you want to have a baby?"

"Yes," she answered as she crawled and knelt behind him to wrap her arms around his neck. "You know you want one, too," this time, she _kissed_ his neck.

"What if I have to go to work?" he asked rather wide-eyed.

"To hell with work," she mumbled as she mimicked Edward's nibble move.

Edward managed to turn himself around and held Winry in his arms. "I'm asking you one last time, then," he said. "Are you sure you want a baby?"

Instead of answering, she simply kissed him and pulled him down to make him lie on top of her.

But it didn't last long. Winry's eyes opened wide as she felt a churning sensation in her stomach and abruptly pulled away from Edward. She didn't mean to push him off her, but it was urgent for her. She took the bed's blanket, which was wrapped around her body, and opened the bathroom door deliberately. The churning sensation made Winry almost fall over, but she couldn't help but kneel over and let out what was bothering her. Edward came in and managed to hold back her hair.

"Winry," he murmured worriedly as she continued to vomit.

The world stood still for them both at the moment. She hadn't even eaten anything and she felt sick, but why?

"Ed, I don't feel so good," she said slowly as her suffering ended.

"I noticed," he said as he stood and filled the glass they kept in the bathroom with water before he knelt next to her and helped her drink. But to no avail. She spat out the water and leaned against Ed, feeling weak and nauseated, her face becoming pale and sweaty.

"You want more water?" he asked.

"No," she whispered. "Just let me rest my head for a bit. I'm feeling better."

"Are you?" Ed asked doubtfully.

"Yeah...Ed," her speech was slurred, "please carry me to the bed."

"Okay," he said and carried her as delicately as he possibly could.

"Stop moving so fast," she said with her eyes closed.

"I haven't even taken a step, Winry," he said and walked as slowly as he possibly could.

"Maybe you just need to eat something," he suggested.

"No, I'll just lay down for a minute," she assured and breathed deeply.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I think I ate something that expired," she tried. "I'll be fine in a bit."

"I'm still bringing you something," he said as he walked and put on his boxers to run to the kitchen.

"I'm...fine...Ed."

* * *

_LeGasp! Winry! Well, it was bound to happen sometime or another. I gotta hit each aspect of their lives, right? It's a bad thing I'm 16 and can't go overboard with a lemon. Anywho, I need to decide on the next topic for tomorrow! R/R, plz. Support is love!_

_-Auto-_


	75. Between the Sheets

_Sorry for the late update, but I've been distracted by various books. Dark Secrets is a must, Night World is a charm, and The Hunger Games is the best book I've read so far. I recommend them. Anyways, thank you for reviewing Relel, fantasysangel7, blackteaplease, SuNrIsEmAsSacRe, Wanna be Alchemist, paiialuna, and mylovemiroku! Here's to you, I hope you enjoy! Refers back to chapter 31: Perfect Father, somewhat._

* * *

**Title: Between the Sheets  
Author: Auto-Alchemechanicist  
Pairing: Edward E. & Winry R.  
Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist  
Theme: 66: Between the Sheets  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: Do I have to repeat the same thing everyone else says?  
Summary: A discussion in which Winry dislikes Ed's answers.  
Part of LiveJournal's 101 kisses challenge**

Winry giggled as Edward caressed her back with one hand and touched her stomach with the other.

Kimmie helped Winry figure it out and showed no negative reactions on what was happening with her. Kimmie called Alchon and asked him what could be a good medicine for morning sickness. Like Kimmie didn't know what the hell was going on, but it wasn't like she was going to tell her brother, "What are the signs of pregnancy?" Winry just didn't want to believe it, so she went with signs. And Alchon answered whatever Kimmie asked, although he didn't think the medicine would help her in her state.

"Are there other things she's experienced, other than morning sickness?" he asked.

"Winry says she hasn't gotten her period in like three months, but she's not worried. She just wants to be assured," Kimmie answered.

"Anything else?"

"She's been eating my cookies! I believe that's a craving," Kimmie replied with false anger and a fake expression towards Winry, which made her laugh.

"Kimmie, you're nineteen. Get over it," Alchon said with some irritation. How did his sister find a way to kid around with these situations?

"Well, you can't take a light joke, now can you?" Kimmie's smile died.

"One other thing," Alchon said, "why are _you _calling when Winry's the one who's sick?"

"Oh, don't question my motives and give me the facts. Winry's too busy laughing anyways," Kimmie returned her brother's sourness.

Alchon sighed. "Other than the cookies comment, I'm sure she's pregnant."

Kimmie gave a loud 'Aw'.

"Are you going to tell her?" he asked, or better yet ordered.

"Not until she gives me my cookies," Kimmie replied. "Thank you, Doctor. I'll talk to you later." She looked at Winry. "Well, my brother was stressed out," she said as she sat in the chair next to Winry's.

"What did he say?"

"You're pregnant," Kimmie answered.

Winry jumped out of her chair and just shouted with this joy Kimmie couldn't even measure. And she was the joy-meter.

"You see, Winry?" Kimmie began, "why waste an entire day going to and fro Central just to get a check-up when you can call Will and do that here. Or better yet, have me call him for you?"

"Thanks, Kim."

"You're welcome. Now then, let me congratulate you on a job well done," she said as she stood and extended her arms. "Good job, Winry. You have a little bundle inside you that belongs to you and Edward. At least the baby will be cute."

Winry lightly punched Kimmie's arm. "I can't think your husband's cute, right? Obviously," Kimmie said.

"Ed _is_ cute," Winry mumbled.

"Not appealing to me."

"Al looks like Ed and you know it," Winry pointed out.

"Yes, but we all have different preferences. You like Ed and I like Al."

"Good luck confessing that one, Kim," Winry said as Kim headed to the door.

"I'll wait a bit," Kim answered. "It's not like he's going anywhere. Now, I am off. Good day, Winry."

"You, too, Kim," Winry said before she began to think. _'How can I tell him?'_

Edward couldn't believe it. He was happy, but he was still shocked.

"He or she is going to have golden hair," Winry said.

"You never know," Ed began. "He or she could have ash blonde hair like yours."

"Maybe, but I'm counting more on gold," Winry said. "And he or she will have yellow eyes, like someone's I know."

Their discussion about how their baby would look like had gone on for a while after they woke up.

Ed sighed. "Well, Winry, it doesn't matter to me how they look like as long as they're healthy," Ed said causing Winry to stay silent for a moment.

"Well, I _do_ care how they look like. I know they'll be adorable," Winry said, a little hurt by his comment.

"Okay," Ed said as he raised his head from his position. He noticed she was frowning. "What's wrong?"

"Why don't you care about your child's appearance?" she asked.

The question caught him off guard. "Well, Winry, I don't doubt that he or she will be adorable, but—"

"But what? Ed, this is your child, the first one that's in me," Winry cut him off. "I'll give birth in a few months and you're saying you don't care how he or she looks like?"

Ed knew she was crying. He removed his hands from their location and made Winry and him sit up. "Winry, I didn't mean it like that," he said, but to no avail.

"You _never_ mean what you say like _that_," she whined.

Ed stared at her for a moment and let her pout. He'd learned that women are emotional, apparently, and he had to let them cry to have them release what they have bottled up inside. But Winry was just crying because of something so minor. She misinterpreted what he said and made him look like he really didn't care. When she stopped, which didn't take long to Ed's surprise, he put an arm around Winry. She didn't acknowledge the gesture and just pouted.

He made her look at him by cupping her chin with his thumb and index finger and turned her face slightly. "Can I talk now?" he asked.

Winry nodded and turned her face.

"Winry, I never meant to show any indifference to our children," he began.

"Then why don't you care how they look like?" she asked insistently.

Ed thought for a moment. He had the answer, but he didn't know how to phrase it for her. She was delicate and he didn't want to make her cry again. Twice in five minutes was not ideal.

Ed turned her face with his previous strategy and brought her face close to his to kiss her gently. She gave in for a moment and showed resistance, and in the next, she was the one controlling the situation. She stopped and separated her lips from Ed's abruptly.

"You still didn't answer my question," Winry said.

"Yes, I did," Ed replied as he placed his hands on her shoulders. He rubbed them lightly and made Winry moan. He felt a few knots on her skin and kept rubbing, making Winry shiver with delight and hidden pleasure.

"A kiss is not an answer," Winry began. "It's a..."

Edward kissed her bare shoulder. "What is a kiss, then?" he asked, or cooed, in her ear.

But Winry didn't answer. She just closed her eyes and enjoyed her husband's touches as he massaged her bare back and shoulders. She felt relaxed and soothed and almost forgot that she was arguing with him about something, but she couldn't answer in a tough tone, even if she tried.

"It not relevant to the situation," she slurred.

"You missed my message," that was not a question. Edward kissed her neck and withdrew his lips to place his chin on top of her right shoulder. "Do you know what a kiss means to me? Why I kiss you? Why I want to kiss you on your stomach, but you're too curled up to let me reach that far?" he asked as he slid his face from her shoulder and tried reaching for her abdomen.

Winry couldn't answer. She just breathed. She could feel the covers moving away from her bare skin and knew Edward's hands were at work. Ed managed to lie her down again and placed his lips on her stomach so gently that Winry almost didn't feel the kiss. But she had to. She felt the sudden urge rush up and down her body as his lips touched her tummy. She gasped, catching on to what Edward was trying to say. She should know he's not the type to convey words, so actions were much better to demonstrate for him.

He hugged her torso and looked at her with wide golden eyes. She showed a small smile, understanding.

"Ed..." she murmured.

"I do care," he said when she didn't continue. "I know what I said didn't sound right to you, but..."

He just couldn't finish. Words weren't his thing. They just weren't.

"You show that you care with kisses," she hinted.

"You know I'm not really as affectionate as I should be," he began, "but I care a lot more than you know or think."

She stared at him a bit dumbfounded.

"You know why it's a small matter to me, the looks and all?" he said. "Because no matter how they look, they'll be ours. I'll still be there for them, whether golden blond or ash blonde, or golden eyes or blue eyes. It's not important. They just have to know, and you have to know, that I love you. I won't let you down."

He didn't mean to make Winry emotional again, but at least he knew she was crying out of joy. That was as close to a revelation as Edward came about. It was deep from him, and the words he spoke were ones Winry never expected from him.

She shivered again. But how could she not? With no covers on her naked body, how could she block out the slight coolness from the air and Edward's arm around her. Edward looked up from her stomach and reached for the blanket that was almost to his hips. He lied next to her and reached for it to cover his wife. Yet she stopped shivering, not when she was wrapped in it from neck to toe, but when Edward wrapped his arms around her stomach again.

* * *

_I hope I don't need an M rated label on this one. I feel perverted, but who isn't? Anyways, R/R,plz. Support is love!_

_-Auto-_


	76. Motherland

_Thank you for reviewing Juunshi! I never expected to see you here, chick. Here's to you, I hope you enjoy. Um, also, this came from a pic Nefer-T has in her deviantart page and the song Motherland by Crystal Kay had something to do with it. Here's the art: http: / / nefertekas (dot) deviantart (dot) com / gallery /# / d2tr0wd without the spaces. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Motherland**

Winry listened to the news through the radio as she looked around the bulletin she had decorated with pictures ever since she was a child. Only it had to be renewed with current pictures and relocated in the new house she and her family now lived in. Her eyes met the time when she held Anny when she was a toddler The little girl had pigtails and a navy blue dress that matched her eyes wonderfully. They had been at a party that day. Then, she saw the picture Edward had taken of her cradling Karina as an infant. The only reason she wasn't looking at the camera was because she was singing to her baby. Her eyes found the picture of Edgar as a baby and Winry couldn't even finish describing the time. A baby Edward in her arms was indescribable and so endearing that she wished he were still a baby instead of an already skillful six year old. She then saw the picture of her holding Ingrid, both looking at the camera with a smile the camera enjoyed. Winry didn't know who the youngest was most like because she shifted from moods. Winry giggled at the thought.

Next came Edward's pictures with the kids. A seven year old Anny held on tightly to Edward's neck as he carried her on his back on a snowy day. Because of the ambient, their hair looked green instead of yellow and Winry didn't know who's was more highlighted. Then, came the picture of Ed holding Karina's hands as he helped her walk. They were so into the task at the time that he didn't even notice Winry with a camera until he saw the picture on the wall. The next image had Edward carrying his son with his left arm as if the child were some kind of rug. And the little kid was just laughing his butt off like crazy. Then, a picture that made Winry think about the future of her youngest daughter: Edward held Ingrid's baby bottle with furrowed eyebrows as she denied it! She had turned her head and made a grumpy expression, the one her father had on, because the bottle contained milk. That foreshadowed a problem.

"Kids, are you ready to go?" she asked as she walked toward the stair case.

Anny and Rina came running down the steps, answering with a 'Yes'.

"Don't run down the stairs, you two. You might get hurt," Winry warned.

"Aw, that's no fun," Rina pouted.

"Aunt Winry, we're old enough to watch our step, don't worry," Anny said with a reassuring smile.

Edgar walked down the steps slowly, as if guiding his three year old sister, who walked behind him holding the railing. "Mom, they think that just because they're twelve and nine, they can do a lot of things we six and three year olds can't," he rephrased his sisters' answers.

Winry smiled. "Well, then, act like the role models."

Anny stared at her brother. "Just wait until you get to be twelve like me, Ed. Then, you'll know what it's like."

"But until then, I will be a six year old like myself," he answered as he reached his mother and sisters. Sometimes Winry wondered if he really was six.

Winry helped Ingrid jump off the stairs on the last step and held her hand as she opened the front door. "Kids, no fighting," she ordered. "You are siblings that love each other." _'Or at least act like it,'_ she mused.

"Yes, ma'am," they said in unison.

Anny, Rina, and Edgar carried one bag in their arms while Winry carried two others and held Ingrid's hand. She kept thinking to herself that she needed to distract the kids while their father was away, but not even her own thoughts could convince _her_. She needed a distraction as well, and what better way than to do that than with her kids.

As they approached the porch, Winry noticed her youngest child pout.

"Why the long face, Ingrid?" she asked.

"Mommy," she mumbled, "when's daddy coming home?"

"Yeah, we miss him, mom," Rina added.

"He said he'd teach me more about alchemy," Ed said.

Winry let their comments sink in. "He'll come soon," she said as she opened the front door. _'Hopefully'._

"Well, how long do you think, mom?" Ed asked.

"Can you count while running?" Anny suddenly asked.

They all turned to look at her. "What do you mean?" Ingrid asked.

However, her older siblings broke into a run, with Anny in the front, and headed towards a figure.

"Uncle Ed!" she exclaimed as she reached him and hugged him. Edward spun her around in response. "Anny!"

"Daddy!" Rina and Edgar exclaimed as Rina got to him first and jumped into her father's arms so he could carry her.

"Hey, kiddos," he managed to say as he was surrounded by excited children who wanted to have a turn in being carried.

"Mommy, can I run now?" Ingrid asked as she looked at her mom for permission.

"Of course, sweetie," Winry said as her little girl ran as fast as her little legs could manage.

"Daddy," she shouted, "we missed you!"

This time, Edward carried the younger two at once and embraced them. Although Edgar was getting heavier by the year, Ingrid was still lightweight. And he did miss his kids.

"Mommy missed you a lot, too," Ingrid said as Winry walked toward them.

"Did she now?" Ed asked his daughter before he looked at his wife and placed Edgar and Ingrid on the ground.

"Yes, she did," Winry answered and brought her arms around his neck to kiss him hello.

"Well, then, I missed you, too," he said as their lips parted.

"Let's go inside, kids. I'm sure your father's tired from the long trip," Winry said as the kids gathered too close for them to walk in.

"It was very long, if you ask me," Rina said.

"Yeah, dad," Edgar began. "I missed having another guy around. It was just a bunch of girls." As he finished, he crossed his arms and pouted.

"Did you protect them like I told you to?" Ed asked him as he ruffled his hair.

"Yes, but _some people_ were too proud to listen," he said sarcastically as he turned his head to look at Anny and Rina.

"You're younger than us," Rina said.

"But I left him in charge as the man of the house," Ed reminded them.

"Uncle Ed, he's six," Anny also reminded him. "I don't think he qualifies as a 'man' yet."

"Of course he does," Winry said as she touched his head. "He's _my_ little man."

"She called you 'little', Ed," Rina giggled.

"I'm growing, Ri," he said as he tried to stand on his toes. "See?"

"Yes, you are definitely taller," Winry encouraged.

"By a millimeter," Rina murmured.

"Just wait until I get to Anny's age," Edgar said. "I bet I'll be taller than you then."

"Enough about height," Ed ordered. He didn't want for his son to go through height insults the way he did when he was younger. Nobody was really there to defend him, so he would stand up for his son, even if he argued with his daughters. "Rina, he _is_ growing. You just need to see it closely."

"Will I need a magnifying glass?" she asked.

That hit the spot and Edward tried with all his might not to pop a nerve and explode at his daughter. "No, you don't need one because your eyes can handle it on their own."

"Rina," Winry addressed, "you don't really understand right now, about this, but Edgar will grow. He's six, not eighteen."

"Okay, sorry, Ed," she said.

"'S okay," he accepted. "But you gotta know that when I'm taller than you, I will get my revenge."

Edward held in a laugh. He never would have thought his son would be twice of a smart mouth than he was when he was his age. And strangely, he was satisfied with that.

"Aunt Winry, can we continue on the automail we were building yesterday?" Anny asked. "Rina and I are getting it."

Winry smiled. "Just change and go into the shop. I'll be there in a minute."

The girls walked up the stairs and towards their bedrooms.

Ed was already chatting away with his dad, and what other topic could they go on for hours on end other than alchemy. She had a feeling that somehow Edgar was going to be like his father in the alchemical field. She just feared that the military would take him away like they took Edward from her.

"...tried to do what you showed me, but I seem to miss something," Winry caught what her son was saying.

"Did you balance what I told you to balance?" Ed asked.

Edgar made a thoughtful face and placed his left index finger on his chin. That little determined look was Edward's plastered right on his face.

"That's why it didn't work!" Edgar realized. "Aw, stupid balancing."

Ingrid was staring intently at her father and brother with wide, amber eyes. Somehow when Winry stared into them, she wondered how it was possible for a girl version of Edward to be present in her life. Sometimes she couldn't believe she was her daughter. She just had feminine features like her mother.

"You'll get it, son. Just keep trying," Edward said with encouragement. "It's all about trial and error, remember?"

'I'm getting a little prodigy of my own,' Winry thought. How could it be possible for a six year old to already memorize chemistry and the basics of alchemy? That wasn't possible; it had to be some kind of hoax. But her son was speaking in scientific terms. With his father. And they were talking as if the little boy was already a professional scientist!

As she thought about prodigies, she remembered she had to be supervising her daughters in their experiment with building an automail arm. She was so proud of them. Already constructing and helping her with operations and attachments.

It's as if the kids were divided in two groups: alchemy and automail. The older two were the automail experts and Edgar was the alchemical expert. Ingrid was learning as well, but her little three year old was still a baby, or so to speak. She still had that little fluffy accent a toddler has and still held the baby scent, but even if she were still young, Winry knew she would be the smartest of the four. She wasn't saying that Anny, Rina, and Edgar weren't as smart, but it's as if the knowledge was being passed down from child to child. Anny was the example and everything she learned, the younger three caught; every mistake she committed, the younger three avoided. That's why Winry came to the conclusion that Ingrid would outshine the others, even if her older siblings were coming out strong. So this is what happens when her brain and Edward's come together. Even if Anny wasn't their biological daughter, she still managed to consume a hefty load of information in the past four years since she joined their family.

She noticed that the girls were so into their work that they didn't notice that their mother was observing them until they were close to finishing. Anny smiled when she saw her and looked down automatically as if she were embarrassed or something. She still wasn't quite used to having her as her mother, but Winry was giving her all the time she needed. After all, she did help raise her as if she were her aunt. Rina was looking around when she didn't feel a tool she needed. She let out a small 'Aw' in disappointment and continued to look around.

"What do you need, sweetie?" Winry asked.

"I don't know where I left my wrench," Rina said with this desperation rushing in her voice.

She was just like her, disregarding the fact that she looked exactly like her in every way, shape, and form. Yet, she had to use the wrench she made her own, just like Winry used her wrench for her work, and for smacking Edward in the head when he didn't listen. Hopefully, Rina wouldn't get the idea to throw it at her brother whenever he showed indifference sometimes.

"I'll get it for you," Winry told her. "Just concentrate."

"Okay," the nine year old called as she continued on the project with a different tool.

Winry came searching for her wrench in the living room when she found that Edward was sitting in the middle of the sofa with Edgar and a very observant Ingrid on either side of him. He was explaining something that made Edgar get excited over and drew a transmutation circle on the coffee table with white chalk. She just hoped they'd clean up after they finish. Ingrid leaned closer and a flash of light appeared. Winry had missed that her son had placed various roots and red petals on the circle until she saw different shapes.

'What was he doing?' she thought as she retrieved her wrench from the couch opposite the coffee table. She smiled and waved softly and Edward received the gesture.

When she handed Rina her wrench, the little girl got to work again, but froze when she realized that she was using her mother's wrench.

"Mommy, really?" she asked.

Winry didn't really understand until she saw the doubt in her daughter's face. "Yes, Rina, you can use it."

She smiled and carried on with her work until both sisters came to a halt and presented their project to their mother. They needed to pass the inspection test and see if anything was missing or if there had been a malfunction of some sort, but to all of their relief, she informed her 'engineers' that it was in top shape.

"I'm so proud of you two," Winry said as she hugged her daughters.

"We got everything right?" Anny asked with a shine in her navy blue eyes.

"Yes," Winry said. The girls jumped in delight.

"We're glad," Anny said.

"We made it as a gift for you," Rina said.

Winry blushed. That was so adorable of them. "Thank you, girls."

Winry saw the light come from the living room. What was Edgar doing, and more importantly, what was Edward showing their kids? She headed to the living room with the girls behind her and noticed that Edgar was somehow, if Winry wasn't mistaken, manipulating flowers out of the table. Ingrid's little mouth was wide open, or as wide as it could open, and formed an adorable 'O'. Edward looked proud.

They were red roses, thornless, blooming, illuminating. If he could do that at the age of six, she couldn't imagine what he could do at age eighteen, or seven for that matter.

"Mom, look!" he said, almost shouting as he spotted his mother. The boy was satisfied and smiled wide as he held the flowers in his hands.

Winry walked towards them. "Ed, they're beautiful," she said.

"I made them look like you," he replied. She wondered where he got that one from and darted her eyes at Edward. 'What a line, Ed!' she thought. 'You obviously taught him _that_ one'.

"Thank you, Ed," she said as he walked towards her and gave them to her. "Two wonderful gifts in one day. They are both lovely."

Edward looked smug and the kids reflected his expression. Ingrid was the only one with a curios and fascinated face. Winry smiled at her.

"Mommy," she said, "can we take a walk?"

Winry was taken aback. None of the kids had asked to take a walk. But it never hurt.

"Sure, sweetie," she said. "Let me just place these on a vase."

Ingrid's royal blue dress glittered in the sun. The three year old had enjoyed the fresh air as her mother and she walked along the paths of Resembool. She swung her mother's hand in hers gently and smiled joyfully.

"Thank you for the walk, mommy," she said with that little voice she had.

"Any time, sweetie," Winry said. "All you have to do is take my hand in yours. You don't even have to ask."

"Okay," she murmured before she noticed something on the path that led to their home.

Winry noticed her observant face. "What are you looking at, Ingrid?" she asked.

But as they reached what Ingrid had locked her sight on, she knew why her daughter was attracted to what she saw. It was a small pile of flowers. With blue petals. But they were torn and destroyed, and Ingrid pouted at the sight.

"Aw, poor flowers," she said as she knelt next to them.

"That's okay, sweetie," Winry said. "If you want, we can get you new ones."

"Maybe I can fix them," Ingrid said, her tone changing. Winry realized how much of her father Ingrid had in her. Even his determined tone was in her. Even if it sounded adorable and fluffy.

She found a rock next to the crushed flowers and began to draw a simple circle, then a square inside it, and then two triangles inside the square. She placed the remains of the flowers and clapped her small hands together before she brought them down on the petals, roots, stems, and leaves. The same light that Edgar had emanated in the living room shone again, but this time, it was a bundle of flowers, more than you could hold in a vase. Winry's eyes widened with shock.

She couldn't distinguish at first what type of flowers they were. She was going first with a simple blue bonnet, and then she considered a blue chrysanthemum; but the bundles took the form of buds. One bloomed and revealed itself as a blue rose. Winry had seen these type of roses when Edward took her to a village near Central. She didn't know her daughter could produce a miniature field. They were around them, either side surrounded by blue buds. Another bloomed and Ingrid stood, taking the recently born flower in her hands. They were thornless, and Winry wondered how they, Edgar and Ingrid, could be able to do that.

"They match your eyes, mommy," she said as she gave her mother the flower. But as Winry leaned closer to her to take the flower in her hands, Ingrid reached for her hair and placed it next to her left ear.

"Thank you, Ingrid," she said in awe. "They are so beautiful."

"You're welcome," she said. "All you have to do is take my hand. You don't even have to ask."

Winry was struck with this 'Aww' fest that she didn't know how to express until she took her daughter in her arms and just hugged her tight. She was so small, so adorable, so talented. It struck harder than the 'Aww' fest. She could transmute. A small field of blue roses. When had Edward taught _her_ that? Winry reached for the first bloomed rose and placed it in her daughter's hair.

"It matches your dress, Ingrid," Winry said with a smile.

"Thank you, mommy," the three year old chirped.

The rest of the roses began to bloom and Winry collected a few that she could place in the vase with the red roses Edgar had made for her.

Ingrid took her mother's hand in hers and they began to walk towards their home. But Ingrid took a detour and took her mother to the swing that Edward had made for his kids and she sat on it as her mother pushed her.

"You want to go higher?" Winry asked.

"Yes, please," Ingrid said with a rising, excited voice.

"Alright, then," her mother said, but as she was about to give a stronger push, she heard rustling in the tree. She jumped as soon as something, or someone, appeared from the leaves and hung from a branch.

"Edgar," she yelled "what the he...ck are you doing?"

"Just here. Hanging," he answered smoothly.

"You're supposed to be with your father," she said still surpirsed.

"I snuck out," he said cooly.

"And what about your sisters?" she kept asking.

"They're not there," the six year old answered.

"Why?"

"We all snuck out," Edward said, making Winry face him. Anny and Rina were walking ahead of him.

Winry composed herself. "Yet nobody will get in trouble for that."

"Nah, we'll keep you company out here," Edward said as he took a seat on the base of the tree. Anny and Rina did the same and Edgar stayed hanging from the branch. Ingrid jumped from the swing, which had lost its air, and sat in between her father's legs. All Winry had to do was join them and once she did, they couldn't stop the conversations, even if most of it came from the kids.

"Ed, get off the branch," Winry said as she realized that it was actually dangerous for him to be in such position.

"But the sunset looks really nice from here," he answered.

"It still looks orange to me," Anny said. "It's still round even if you're up right or upside down."

"Yeah," the boy began, "but it looks cooler from up here."

When a fuzz was about to break out between them, Edward halted their sudden argumentative tones.

"Kids, just enjoy the sunset," he said, not making it an order, but a request.

When night came, the family went inside. Winry carried her blue roses and Ingrid, who was half asleep and Edward carried Edgar who was threatening to fall asleep in his father's arms. Edward didn't want for that to happen because the boy would cozy up and get comfortable and eventually start drooling and lock his arms around his father, never seeming to let go until he woke up. Anny and Rina beat them to the door. Once they were out of hearing range, she brought up the topic she had wondered since the afternoon.

"Edward," she began, "when did you teach Ingrid to transmute?"

Ed paused in his steps. "I haven't taught her anything of alchemy," he said. "At least, not yet."

"That's weird," Winry said. "She transmuted a small field of flowers today."

"Does that explain the blue roses?" he asked.

She looked at her flowers. "Yes, but I thought that she had already learned it."

"She's a fast learner, then," Ed replied, "and very observant."

'She doesn't even have to read,' Winry thought, 'or get direct instruction from Ed.'

"Let's put these two to bed," Edward said. "He's already falling asleep and you know what happens when he does that."

"Right, I'll settle Ingrid in," Winry added and headed for the three year old's room. As soon as Winry changed and tucked her in bed, Ingrid closed her eyes and seemed to forget about everything. She just slept. When Winry leaned close to kiss her on her forehead, she whispered, "I love you, mommy," and Winry whispered back in response.

When she walked out of her room and headed for Anny's and Rina's room, she heard the radio in the living room and the announcer's static-like voice. When stepped into the room, she noticed Ed in the middle of the couch, asleep with the two girls and his son cuddled up next to him.

'To wake them up or to not wake them up,' Winry thought.

* * *

_R/R,plz! Support is love! _

_-Auto-_


	77. Do Not Disturb

_T__hank you for reviewing theretard5892, liesygirl, and blackteaplease! Here's to you; I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Do Not Disturb**

Such a sweet thing it was to feel those soft lips against my skin. It would've been sweeter, except Al and Granny were watching. That made me feel awkward and kind of exposed. Wasn't this supposed to be private or something? I mean, we were alone when he caught my lips and then, they had to come in.

Our cheeks were flushed both from heat and embarrassment when we broke away, but they just stared at us with astonishment. Their surprise was understandable since I was on top of Edward's lying form and his hands were roaming around my body. We gave them a weak smile from pure nervousness because they probably imagined what we were trying to do.

"Um, hi?" Ed told them as they stood outside our room.

They were still and didn't answer, but their eyes spoke for them. I could already read granny's mind: "_Oh God, my granddaughter actually…?"_

It took me a while to notice that Al was blushing, too, maybe embarrassed himself that he had seen us the way we were.

"It's not really what it looks like." I unsuccessfully tried to persuade them.

No answer still.

"Well, maybe a little." Ed commented. He wasn't helping.

They didn't let us give a further explanation because Al reached for the door knob and closed the door. Ed and I looked at each other.

"So…?" Ed prompted as he extended the 'O'.

I sighed and reluctantly removed myself from my boyfriend to lie next to him. "I kind of lost the mood." I said with disappointment.

"Me, too," he murmured as he turned sideways so his lips could reach my neck. "Think we can build it up again?"

This time, I sat up, "let's lock the door."

We both walked over to the large door, having the same thought. Al and granny ruined the first time and I didn't feel as excited as I should, but Ed rekindled that emotion when he pulled me toward him and captured my lips. Next time, we'll seal the door with alchemy.

* * *

_R/R,plz. Support is love._

_-Auto-_


	78. Adopt 2 0

_Happy holidays everyone! I wanted to post this one now that I have it. It's an alternative version of chapter 10: Adopt. I just wanted to make Anny not so Mary Sue-ish. Anyway, thanks for reviewing liesygirl, midnight-alchemist13, AnimeCookie93, 1AllyBear1, blackteaplease, and (Anonymous). Here's to you, I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Adopt 2.0**

Dianne lied on the floor with tears of anguish and despair as her right shoulder bled. She just stared ahead, with hopes of something to happen, something that wasn't as horrible as being attacked by her brother, David. Everyone knew he was a bit off, but she never expected for him to grab a knife and cut her limb off.

'_This isn't real,'_ she thought. _'He's my brother; he's supposed to love me.'_

However, she couldn't stop thinking of her parents when they yelled and tried to control their son as he came at them with his already bloodstained blade. Alchemy didn't save them, but weapons helped Blake strike his son at the same time David struck his father. Anny got to see it all in her room, moments after she had played dolls with her brother. She wished for her eyes to be spared of such sights, but she felt it being done on purpose and involuntarily traumatizing.

A door was rammed down and boot steps were heard as they travelled around the Blakes's residence.

"Blake!" a man yelled.

'_I know him,'_ Anny thought.

"Charlotte!" he continued.

'_But where's Aunt Winry?" _she kept thinking.

"David!"

'_Not him,'_ Anny tried denying.

"Anny!"

'_I'm here!' _she yelled as she thought. _'Can't you hear me?'_

"Anybody?" the man asked as if he'd lost his hope.

Anny let out an audible whimper. The boots came closer and Anny heard the man gasp. Her crying was a ripping sound in the room and the man automatically located her. He came into her room, careful not to step on the corpses.

"Anny," he mumbled as he came closer to her and reached for her. "Anny, can you hear me?"

"Uncle Ed," she managed to say.

"I'm getting you out of here," Ed assured the eight year old as he took her in his arms and noticed her bleeding shoulder.

"I can't feel my arm, Uncle Ed," she said, sounding too dark for a child.

He didn't know how to answer. He just walked to the child's bed and laid her on the mattress as he got hold of the bed sheets and ripped them into small pieces. Taking the one he thought was long and wide enough, he wrapped it around Anny's shoulder; but the rag was quickly soaked with blood.

"You're going to make it through, Anny" he told her. "I'll make sure of that."

Staring at him, she mumbled a 'thank you' and cried silently. Ed had never really seen his 'niece' cry in such a way. The only gesture he could do to comfort her was to carry her out of the room as gently as possible. Military officers were already covering and clearing the hallway of the dead bodies as Edward came with Anny in his arms. Yet Anny kept crying as she glanced at the spot where her parents had laid briefly. The pool of blood was still fresh.

'How could David be capable of killing his parents?' Ed thought.

There was a crowd gathered around the house, worried of what had gone on, as Ed stepped out. In the front were Winry with Karina and Edgar, each child holding their mother's hand, but he couldn't go to them with a bloody Anny as if to exhibit her. He walked over to the ambulance where medics stood ready to treat the injured, and a group of soldiers circled them to guard them.

"Edward!" he heard a voice call, making him turn.

"You can't cross, Miss," an officer said.

"I'm the little girl's godmother," she answered, justifying her relationship with Anny.

Edward placed the child he held in one of the medic's arms and turned to reach his wife. "Let her pass," Ed ordered and guided his family to where the ambulance was so Winry could see the injured girl.

"What's wrong with Anny, Daddy?" Karina asked curiously as her mother handed her children to their father.

Ed considered the lies he could tell his child and the truth he should tell in order to be fair and not let her out, but to tell a five year old that Anny's brother killed his parents and cut her arm off were gruesome explanations. Deciding on a simple, "She's a little hurt", was more than enough to sprout worry in the girl.

"Can we see her?" she asked.

"Not right now, but when she gets better, you can see her," Ed answered.

"Okay," she mumbled before staring intently at the ambulance and her mother's movements.

Winry motioned to her husband moments later and he made his way with his children towards her.

"I'll go with Anny to the hospital," she said firmly. "We'll meet there and decide on what to do."

Ed helped her board the ambulance thoughtfully. _'I don't even think she has to consider options,'_ he thought. _'A godmother is a second mother…'_

* * *

_I'll try updating tomorrow, or if not, one of my other stories. Also, someone asked if I could write about the manga, so if you're interested in that, hit my story _**S n o w**_. R/R,plz. Support is love!_

_-Auto-_


	79. A Line between Friendship and Rivalry

Title: A line between friendship and rivalry  
Genre(s): Friendship, slight romance (I guess)  
Rating: K  
Themes: #4 A line between love and hate  
Author: miss_auto1621  
Author's notes: I don't own FullMetal Alchemist. If I did, I would write a sequel.

Summary: Roy Mustang's son is Edward Elric's son's rival for one reason…

**A Line between Friendship and Rivalry**

A strawberry blonde stood in the courtyard of Resembool Junior High patiently. She had received two letters that day, one asking for her to wait for a boy that afternoon and the other asking for her to meet a boy in the cafeteria the following morning. This bothered her terribly and looked from paper to paper, trying to decide on what to do and who to go for. Both boys were attractive in their own ways, one with dark hair, arrogance, and a devilish smile; and the other with long, blond hair in a braid, golden eyes, and a genius-gentle personality. The worst part was that both boys were best friends!

Her time was up when the one with dark hair called her name and made her face him with uneasiness. He was the Fuhrer's son, but he just wasn't for her. She didn't want someone so proud, but someone simple.

She knew what he was going to ask and had decided on who she wanted to be with. Even if he was a year older, she was still twelve and needed someone her age, someone who would be with her in her classes. He wasn't in any of them. He wasn't the simple type, either. And he was definitely not twelve!

So when he asked the question, she had to reject his invitation. She couldn't be his girlfriend because he wasn't the right one for her and apologized for disappointing him. She left the courtyard and left him standing the way she was when she was waiting and headed home.

The following morning, a rumor reached the dark haired boy's ears and made him realize why the girl had rejected him. It was _his _fault. To confirm what he had heard, he walked over to where his supposedly 'best friend' was and saw with his dark blue eyes the strawberry blonde in the blond boy's arms.

'_It can't be,'_ he thought. _'I know Ed's a friendly person with girls, but he's gotta be kidding around.'_

When the blond was about to greet him, his friend could only stare at the girl and she could only return his gaze with guilty eyes.

"What's wrong?" the boy asked his friend.

"How could you?" the dark haired boy asked with a hurt tone.

"Did I do something wrong?" the blond asked clueless, really wanting to know what was wrong with his friend.

"You knew I was going to ask her out," the other boy accused.

"You were?" he asked. "Wow, sorry, but I really didn't know."

"Thanks for deciding so quickly," he told the strawberry blonde as he turned to walk away.

"Aaron, really, I didn't know!" the blond let go of his girlfriend.

"You don't have to apologize to me, Edgar," the dark boy said. "Looks like that gentleman attitude of yours is just an act."

The blond boy felt uncomfortable. His friend was upset with him now, and what was worse was that he asked out the girl he had asked out without him knowing. "Damn it," he mumbled.

The strawberry blonde asked if he was feeling alright.

"Why…didn't you tell me that he asked you out, Sherry?" he asked.

The girl gulped. "Because I knew you wouldn't ask me out if you knew," she admitted.

"So…it was alright to, no, never mind," he halted himself. "I'll talk to him later."

=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=

Aaron Mustang snapped in the direction of five targeted dummies. The fourteen year old had been training countless times to get his aim right and make his parents proud and had finally gotten it right the previous year while he was showing his best childhood friend, Edgar, his improvement. He furrowed his eyebrows at the memory, though, and decided to visualize all the dummies' heads as Edgar's and with total satisfaction, he burned the bodies.

'_It's the stupid blond's stupid fault,'_ he thought. He felt his body reach its boiling point when he saw the said person and his father enter his home to visit the Furher. Of course, they didn't come because it was a pleasure to drop by and say hello. Edward had to so urgently discuss the next plan Roy was formulating for better protection and he had to get his best generals gathered around in the conference room of his rather large home. Aaron considered aiming his fingers at Edgar, but realized that his father would barge in to defend him and counter his attack instinctively.

He let the thought slide and continued his now considered hobby to kill time.

Edgar on the other hand spotted his former friend battling with the dummies and noticed his sudden movements. He wanted to burn him, but couldn't do so because the General was with him at the moment.

'_If you want to fight me, just say so and I'll gladly take you on, hothead,'_ he thought as he readied his gloved hands. _'I won't let my father get in the way.'_

"Hey, dad, did a girl ever come between you and your best friend?" the boy asked.

Edward thought for a moment. "Not really."

"Really? How come?"

"Because my best friend's your mother, son," Ed answered. "I don't think someone else can come between us." _'Even if they tried.' _

"Funny, I thought Uncle Al was your best friend," Edgar continued.

"Well, I doubt Aunt Kimmie can break our bond, either," Ed replied. _'Although Al and me did argue over who would marry Winry when we were little.' _"Is he still bitter about what happened?" Edward sprang the question, catching the thirteen year old off guard.

"I guess," he answered. "He hasn't talked to me with a friendly face since."

"I didn't realize a girl would come between you two," Ed stated silently, knowing his son too well.

Edgar was able to overcome any challenge that came his way, even if it meant losing a friend. Yet he was naïve to see that even friends can turn on you for silly reasons that didn't matter once you thought about it thoroughly.

"I can't believe he's so sensitive," Edgar replied. "I even offered to break up with her if that satisfied him, but the idiot let everything slide." _'He even turned half of out group against me.'_

"Well, if people like that don't forgive and understand, then they aren't really friends, Edgar," Ed advised.

"You're right, dad," the boy said. "He's not worth the friendship if he gets mad about a girl."

And with that, the blond boy and his father entered the Furher's conference room, leaving the dark haired boy to destroy his dummies.

* * *

_Happy New Year, everyone! I know I've been updating about the kids and stuff, but it's fun to imagine them. But I'll make up for it. Thank you for reviewing Queen NekoChan! I hope you all enjoyed. R/R,plz. Support is love!_

_-Auto-_


	80. They Talk Behind Our Backs

_Thank you for reviewing Thowell3, rukia, kiara, and blackteaplease! Here's to you, I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Title: They Talk Behind our Backs  
Genre(s): Romance  
Rating: K  
Themes: #5 Essays; articles; newspaper  
Author: miss_auto1621  
Author's notes: I don't own FullMetal Alchemist. The adorable cow with fighting panties does!

Summary: People say the darnest things, and what's terrible is that they gossip about Edward and Winry…. Mainly about 1st anime, somewhat involves the manga.

**They Talk Behind our Backs**

Central citizens:

"_You'd think she'd at least get someone who's taller than her."_

"_I know, but she doesn't seem to mind at all. After all, she's been walking around the city with him for hours. It's like they want people to know about them."_

"_I heard she went to visit him at the hospital. Everyone knows that military men are perverted and insensitive."_

"_Hopefully for her sake, she doesn't come out with a little prize that disgraces her. It would be a shame to waste her pretty face."_

"_I don't even know how she could tolerate him. I heard he has a temper people can't stand, so it would be incredible if she tamed _him_."_

"_I hope she's spared the pain of all that's going on between those brothers. What's been going around is that they're trying to find something to defy a law.'_

_=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x_

(Military)

Sheska:

'_It must hurt her see him leave like this. I wish that there was some way he could stay to make her happy.'_

Ross:

'_I hope that after this mess, they can sort things out. They looked so troubled, but even Edward deserves a break. If he's slightly smarter than an idiot, he'd notice Winry.'_

Brosh:

'_For someone who's his mechanic, she sure looks like she cares for him. One of these days he'll open his eyes.'_

Armstrong:

'_I doubt anyone could surpass the deep care those two hold. Edward Elric must realize that Miss Winry is waiting for him. If not, my beautiful muscles will make him see some sense!'_

Hawkeye:

'_By the way he spit out his tea, he more than cares for her. Why do I get the feeling that something will happen between them?'_

Mustang:

'_He'd better watch his back now. With a threat coming from the __Furher__, he's bound to come closer to her. I would like to see the outcome.'_

_=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x_

(Briggs)

Buccaneer:

'_Stupid alchemist. If I were him, I'd consider the cute mechanic that's building my automail. He should know what he's got.'_

Olivier Armstrong:

'_They won't get anywhere without surviving here first.'_

_=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x_

(Hughes family)

(older) Elysia:

'_Maybe they'll be like mommy and daddy used to be. I just hope he doesn't get buried the way daddy was and never came back.'_

Gracia:

'_They won't throw the effort away. Times may be jumbled and tense, but once everything is clear, they'll be able to talk it out and let go of some pride.'_

Maes:

'_Her smiling face is part of my gift to him. The other part, however, has to come from their cooperation. But they better not screw it up.'_

_=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x_

(Homunculi)

Wrath:

'_She gave me his automail. She was saving these for him, but she's giving them to me instead. I've realized that I was wrong, that having his body isn't as easy as it looks. _

_I wonder if he's ever realized that she puts effort into her work to make his body better.'_

(Bradley) Wrath:

'_A threat made him pull a few nerves. Miss Rockbell gave a handful of information. To speak so fondly of Edward made for an idea. Her close friend? He's acting like something more than that.'_

Envy:

'_I wonder how the little pipsqueak will react when he sees his mechanic pop out from where he's fighting. He sure has an eye for her. I have this feeling that the armor wasn't the one she loved, but that comment will surely make him stop.'_

_=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x=x_

Alphonse:

'_After arguing and hitting each other, they better not be so oblivious. If not, the wrench bumps on Brother's head and the desperation Winry goes through wouldn't be worth the trips to visit.'_

Pinako:

'_When he gets back from getting that stone he better make her happy. Otherwise, _I'll _be the one throwing him the wrench.'_

* * *

_Just to point out: Ed and Winry don't know that people say this. And even in reality, there are people that talk about others in this sense. Another thing: can anyone recommend me an efficient beta-reader, please? I'd really appreciate it! Last point: does anyone remember if Winry knows who Envy is, or if she has seen him? I know that in anime 1, Envy turned into her to fool Ed, but I don't remember if she has seen him, so if you all can clear up that doubt, that would be awzum. Anyways, R/R,plz. Support is love! Thank you all for your time. :D_

_-Auto-_


	81. Modified

_Hello, everyone! I'm sorry for taking a while to update, but school has kept me awefully busy. I also had writer's overload, which is having so many ideas to write that you can't write at all. It was so frustrating, but here's a fresh idea. Thank you for reviewing blackteaplease, 4master, AnimeCookie93, Queen Neko Chan, silverymoon19, C., and WinryElricFullmetal! Here's to you, I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Modified**

Winry tinkered with the various types of metals that were arranged on her work bench and considered the features, rejecting one by one as she looked for the next possibility.

_A small automail arm shouldn't break if I drop it, _she thought. _A small automail leg should be strong, though, in case I throw it against the wall,_ she continued.

She also had decorative yarn and string, needles, black, white, and red fabric and a small portion of red paint with a thin paint brush in it to aid her in her current project.

_The arm needs to be drilled first before it can get sewn,_ she thought. _A needle can't pass through titanium or steel. _

Her grandmother entered the shop with Den tailing her to keep them company while they worked, but Winry didn't notice them come in. She was so engrossed in her work that she couldn't be distracted in the least. After all, this task was very crucial; it required her undivided attention because it was special.

"You're too concentrated in that thing, Winry," her grandmother spoke. "Don't you think it's a little too much?"

"Not at all, granny," she replied. "This is important. I need to complete this and attach it as soon as possible. I won't work on anything else until it's done."

Pinako stared at her granddaughter with a bewildered expression. Working on automail was one thing, but working on automail like the way she was working on it was too odd and, quite frankly, too obsessive. She rearranged her poker face and turned to begin her work.

"You think he'll be home to see what you've done?" she asked.

"I hope so," Winry answered. "It's not everyday I do this type of thing."

_It's not everyday you work so hard that it feels like you're working _for_ him,_ Pinako thought. "I guess."

"He better like it, too," Winry added, "or else I'll throw it at him with all my strength. This will hurt more than a wrench toss, I'll tell you that."

"You're asking too much of him, Winry," Pinako said. "The man's nineteen and hardly ever realizes he has to grow up."

"I'll make sure to knock some maturity into him the next time he comes for repairs," Winry smiled, almost smugly.

To think she had the power and potential to beat Edward silly even if he's a better fighter than her. How ironic. And very likely. All he can do is rant all he wants until he's breathless or finds no more point in the argument and storms out to release his steam while leaving her to release hers, but he cannot hit her with a tool or weapon because she was a girl. It would be immoral to hit a girl, especially his best friend, who cares for him, waits for him, repairs his mail, and promised to give him half of her life. As much of a dork as he is, he's not that stupid. He knows what will hit him anyway.

"The letter came with the gift?" Pinako asked to make conversation. After all, what else could they talk about other than the political topics that travel at the speed of a snail and her granddaughter's correspondence communication with her…boyfriend?

"Yes," Winry answered. "He sent it from a crafting town that makes ornaments and things to remember." She reached into the package the gift came in and took out a finely crafted tobacco pipe. "He sent you this."

Pinako stretched out her hand to take the pipe without turning and took the small comment in. "It's astonishing how he can discover so many places in a certain amount of time." She then examined the talented craftsmanship.

"I know," Winry said. "Fourteen cities in seven months doesn't sound like much, but he must be discovering a lot of material nobody even bothered to look into."

"Hence the gift?" Pinako asked.

Winry thought for a moment. "More like gift_s_." She turned to where her grandmother was currently working on her own automail project and still examining the detailed pipe. "I just don't have to worry about the other one."

"Why is that?" her grandmother enjoyed their talks at times more than others, depending on the way the conversation was headed. This was a light conversation with no awkwardness and no curious questions from Winry, wondering what she can do in certain situations, which sometimes made her grandmother blush inwardly.

"She doesn't need automail," she pointed out.

"And the one you have on your desk does?" Pinako turned to see her granddaughter's present. Cotton was also scattered on the work bench, making Pinako shake her head in amusement.

"Yes," she answered. "He needs it to survive."

Pinako turned to her work once more. "I'm sure it does, just like the rest of the patients that need mail and like the patient that sent the presents."

Winry agreed halfheartedly and continued with her work, carrying on with the conversation only to please her grandmother.

A few hours later, she was finished with her task and fitted the recipient with automail where the designated areas were cut, marked, and drilled. The last touch to do was reinforce the stitches so as to make it seem like the little arm was connected by surgery. Technically, what she was doing could count as 'craft' surgery, right? Out of the fabrics, she made miniature sized clothes to dress her presents with and to match what she imagined. She placed a tiny wrench in one of the presents' hands and pulled out the longest strand of hair the other present had to make an antenna on its head. At last, they were complete. She stood them both up along the wall of her work bench and admired her day's work. At least the one with the antenna was taller than the one with the wrench.

She felt like capturing the moment, because every now and then, she felt like a moment could last forever; so she ran into the living room, rummaged through the drawers, and headed for her room when she didn't find what she was looking for and left a mess in the process. Finally, she came down with the camera in her hand and headed back towards the shop.

There was a knock on the door, which reeled her back and made her hesitant.

_Should I just ignore it and go to the shop or answer and let my vision get crushed? _she thought. She kept thinking for a few seconds before a voice convinced her.

"Winry, I know you're there," a man around the age of nineteen spoke. "Open up, will ya?"

Surely it wasn't time for maintenance and he didn't tell her he needed repairs, so why the hell was Edward on the other side of the door knocking in the evening?

She travelled to the front door and opened it to reveal the person she had been thinking of throughout the day. With a tired expression and a warm smile that made even her reconsider why she shouldn't be upset with him, he stepped inside and greeted her with a proper embrace. She corresponded and saluted him as well, forgetting for a moment her presents on her work bench. But they could wait.

He was tired, and with a long train ride with cushionless seats, even she would drop dead on the floor the second she would step into her home.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were coming?" she asked.

"I felt like surprising you," he answered as he kept embracing her calmingly.

She sighed. "Come on, you must be tired."

"More than that," he replied as he stepped in and sat his suitcase on the floor.

"You are in luck," she replied. "Granny is making stew."

He licked his lips subconsciously. "Sorry for dropping in like this."

"You did surprise me," she answered before she took his hand and led him to the kitchen, having her other hand grip the camera. "Granny, we have our guest."

Pinako turned to see the blond boy she considered a grandson holding her granddaughter's hand as they walked into the kitchen. Well, at least she trusted him enough to handle Winry. At least he was taller than her, too. "This is a surprise. You two are not yelling and abusing each other," she commented as she directed her attention to her cooking. She somehow sensed that the couple blushed, which made her smile. "Take out the bowls and spoons for dinner, you two," she ordered as she saw that the stew was ready.

Dinner was the time to catch up for all of them. More news were reaching the rural area of Resembool, their automail business was blossoming beautifully thanks to Winry's close ties with Rush Valley, and Ed was making some fascinating discoveries in the West. All that they talked about led to the last letter sent and the presents that reached Winry with it.

"They might not seem like much, but those were the things that really caught my attention and I thought you'd like them," he explained his reason for the choice he made. Apparently, he aimed and fired a bull's eye for both of them.

"I've never seen a pipe like this one before, so I'm impressed. Thanks pipsqueak," she commented. She knew he wasn't short anymore, but she loved to poke him when she got the change. The truth was that she missed those times she could really mock Ed.

Ed furrowed his brows. "I'm not short," he murmured before adding, "Grandma flee," to his defense.

"Don't start with _that_ argument," Winry ordered, making them back off each other's case.

"So, did you like what I sent you?" he asked as he looked at her.

His shyness made something in her stomach flutter, but she managed to suppress it enough to answer with a straight face. "Yes, they're adorable."

Ed grinned. "I'm glad. I don't usually see bears with different fur colors, so when I saw those two, I imagined you'd like them."

"Like them? She hasn't put them down all day," Pinako intervened. "Especially the one with golden orange like fur."

Winry blushed terribly. She was trying to keep her body temperature moderate; now her grandmother caused her to have a higher temperature than one considered dangerous.

Ed was the surprised one. He didn't expect for Winry to like the presents so much. "Well, did you play with them, or what is it that you were doing?"

"Playing isn't exactly the word," Pinako answered for Winry.

"I'll show you, now that she's let my secret out," Winry said sarcastically as she stood from the table and headed for her shop. When she returned, she held in her hands her presents and Ed took the image of the crafted toys in with great incredulity. To say the least, his mouth was wide open.

"Is that why you had the camera?" he asked as he stood to walk towards her.

"Yep," she said. "I worked on them all day, so I might as well conserve the moment."

Ed was much more surprised than Winry expected him to be. He didn't know if he was more surprised because Winry could do such craftsmanship, or because she actually thought about it in the first place.

"I'll take the picture for you two," Pinako offered. "Just hold the presents to match yourselves."

"Is this going on the wall of pictures?" Ed asked as he held the one that had the automail.

"Yes," she answered. "Don't worry, I have never seen bears like these either."

They posed as the camera flashed and when Winry tacked the picture on the wall, it was visible for anyone to see as they walked in. In it were Ed and Winry side by side with genuine smiles and in their hands were Winry's presents: two teddy bears being held side by side, one with blue eyes and light yellow fur with a bandana, and a wrench; and the other one with an yellow orange fur, an antenna, a red coat, and newly fitted automail limbs.

* * *

_I thought this was cute. I feel like I made this look like Build-a-Bear workshop or something. Yeah, I just said presents because of my birthday, which was 3 days ago. I'm almost legal, guys. :0 Anyways, R/R,plz. Support is love!_

_-Auto-_


	82. As They Grow

_Alright guys, I'm on vacation and I have some ideas in store. I have to take care of In Love: Positive first, but I will still update my stories. Thank you for reviewing WinryElricFullmetal, roseblood alchemist, Cupcake Alchemist, Lucy The Lightless, and blackteaplease! Here's to you! I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**As They Grow**

_Age: New Born_

The babies stare at each other with their eyes widening as they meet. They don't know yet that they are neighbors and their parents are drinking buddies, and that very soon, they would have another companion. Their tiny arms reach for each other, as a baby greeting, and their parents notice, bringing them closer as the babies laugh and smile. They become friends as they interact, speaking in their language that the grown ups try to decipher, but fail miserably in their attempts and leave it at that, leaving the newborns with their code.

_Age: 4_

Their days in school begin and they take care of each other, look out for each other, and play with each other as they make more friends and form a group of playmates. They sleep side by side during nap time and make drawings for each other when their teacher hands out the crayons and paper. They play tag and scream playfully as they try to avoid one another, careful not to be 'it'. They play in the small jungle gym and chase each other to the monkey bars, making their friends jealous when they see their strong and loyal interaction.

_Age: 11_

Their attitudes have changed over the years. Even at the tender age, they act like grown ups, bickering as if they are a married couple. But the best friends / neighbors / family still care and look out for each other. They still help each other.

He's hurt and what she can do for him is house him and aid him with her ability to create prosthetic limbs. She isn't going to leave him when he needs her the most. Now it matters and she is there for him, and he is forever in her debt. She helps him stand up again, on metal this time, so he can continue to walk forward. That's what he can do and he plans to keep going until he reaches his goals.

Along with his brother, their journey begins, and they step into a future that sends their fates into a whirlpool, along with hers.

_Age: 18_

He's come back from that other world. As fate would have it, she decides to go after his little brother, and that's when she meets him again. She helps him, once again, to stand on his feet firmly so he can fight.

They have come a long way. Their destinies have as well. Who would have thought that he would be part of the military? Who would have thought she would be an automail engineer? Even she doesn't believe it. But they don't need to be from a large city to be someone. Coming from a small village in the East gives them their pride, their confidence to show the world that they can come from anywhere in the world and still be big. What make them big are their brains.

The man, strong and unyielding, is already battling and defeating an invading army, along with his brother. That's something a big time war hero would want. The attention, the fame, the glory, the praises, will come pouring in if he lands in his home again. But she realizes that he's too predictable to stay. He continues with his journey in a different world while she continues hers in her own world. They just didn't realize that their feelings were too late and there was no way to communicate across dimensions. Only in their dreams.

_Age: 22_

They come back and she can't believe it. Is it really them? How did they get here? When did they exactly get here? Is this a joke or reality?

But as they explain the situation, along with the General, she understands and rejoices as she accepts the actuality of their presence. She hugs them tight, not wanting to let go, but has to because they have to pay their toll for crossing over once again. She isn't expecting that she has to pay, too.

_Age: 27_

The country is at war. They vow to each other that when it all ends, they will meet again. He has to fight with bullets, brute strength, and alchemy, and he cannot object to the rules of war.

Life takes unexpected turns for them and they unite in the climax of war. He has to defend the mother of his children with his life, if necessary, and defend his country as well. In a few months it's all over, and they keep their promise, returning as war heroes.

The country and their love are at peace.

_Age: 44_

Amestris has to defend itself again, this time more brutally than any other time it has come at war. This time, he's one of the high ranking Generals, and is able to take command with a full proof strategy that is surely to bring victory. Of course, he has his brother's help.

As fate always has it, they meet as the battle becomes intense and his entire family is persuaded to enter the fight. Alchemy has its advantages and so that gives them the edge they need. He prepared them as best as he could manage, and now comes the ultimate test. They pass, with injuries, but restore the country back to its original order. Their love is stronger than it used to be because living through near death experiences do that to a relationship that is cared for and preserved. They don't want to let it go.

_Age: 52_

They have to go through the gate. His power for alchemy, along with his brother's, has been exhausted, and the battles they thought had been taken care of have just begun to intensify. To end them, they renounce their abilities and cross over, along with their families, for the rest of their days in the world the brothers used to live in thirty years back.

_Age: 70_

Maybe a break from all the mayhem they were living was needed. When they crossed the ruthless gate, they had to start over, but their lives have been in peace since, the kind of peace they longed for and fought for, but never actually obtained, until now. They watch as the little ones run around the front yard, screaming with excitement the way they used to when they were their age.

She stands when she realizes that she needs to go to the market to buy the ingredients for the stew she has to make for lunch time. He stands as well and when she tells him of the errand, he calls for the little ones' attention and tells them that they were taking a trip to the store. The little ones run to him and wait patiently for her to come out with the list in her hand.

As she begins her search in the market, he walks behind her to supervise the little ones. When she gets what she looks for, she places it in the basket he carries, and the little ones waste no time at all to pick out the goodies they want as well.

"Nama Ry," the little girl with golden eyes says, "can you buy me this?"

She answers with a soft 'Yes' and a smile as the little girl takes her hand in one of hers and places the list in the other.

"Nampa Ed," the little boy with blue eyes says, "can you buy me this?"

He answers with his own grin and a 'Yes' as the little boy skip-jumps at the pace of his stride.

As they head back home, the little ones run ahead with the grocery bags, teasing each other that the other runs slower and will never catch up. Then, they start to bicker like a married couple.

"When was the last time we bickered like that?" she asks.

"I have no idea, but I sure as hell don't want to remember," he answers.

He receives a giggle from her.

"What's so funny?" he asks.

"Nothing, it's just that…" she pauses to think, "We've come a long way, haven't we?"

Now he thinks. He smirks. "We've grown a lot, too. But that doesn't stop us, right?"

She keeps smiling as she plants a kiss on his wrinkled cheek and he takes her hand to guide them to their home.

Once they've prepared lunch, Edward and Winry observe their grandchildren as they eat and converse, reminiscing in their minds about the time they used to have that type of energy.

* * *

_I noticed that there are quite a few stories with Ed and Winry as...well, old people. I decided to make one for them. And...my grandparents inspired it because they are so adorable! Also, the ideas here are some things that have been in my mind, but I haven't had a chance to write. For those of you that follow my story _**I n L o v e : P o s i t i v e**_, I'll update tomorrow. Look out for that! Anyways, R/R, plz! Support is love-love!_

_-Auto-  
_


	83. Honest Mistake

_Ah! This had to be written! Excuse the hiatus, but some things were brewin' in the noggin'. Thank you for reviewing 4master! Here's to you, S J Smith, and Caro, so I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Title: Honest Mistake****  
Author: Auto-Alchemechanicist  
Pairing: Edward E. & Winry R.  
Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist  
Theme: 51: Honest Mistake  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I don't own the manga, or S J Smith's story "Normal Response", which is part of her "Little Things" collection (must read to understand my motives).**  
**Link:** http:/ /www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/ 6054079/24/ Little_Things  
**Summary: Everyone commits them, even if they aren't honest. But as he walked around the city, people began to wonder if he was straight.  
Special dedicated to Caro, who explained the pun and chose the theme, and S J Smith, who let me use her idea.  
Part of LiveJournal's 101 Kisses challenge**

'Kinds' are the groups people belong to. The kind that talks, listens, ignores, supports, taunts, analyzes, or disregards. Along with that vast variety, there are those that gossip, degrade, and simply enjoy the negativity in others. It seems amazing to believe that all these people are mixed up in a place that sometimes goes berserk with a minimal incident. It reflects in a group of amused pedestrians on their lunch break:

'_Did you hear about the bank robbery?'  
'Yes! I can't believe they got away.'  
'I can't believe they went to _that _bank.'  
'I can't believe they were burglars in the first place.'_

People sometimes have no shame of voicing out their opinions. They can constrict like snakes if a person has the unfortunate luck to walk by them. Speaking loudly to have the person hear is one of the worst types of criticism. It lets them know that they are _being_ offended. It also lets people know that they have nothing better to do with their time; it's represented by a group of teens that loved to bring people down:

'_Guys, what do you all think of _that _group?'  
'Obese!'  
'Anorexic!'  
'Losers!'  
'Who are we talking about? Oh, yeah, a bunch of nobodies!'_

The kind that likes to gossip involves the people that love to prey on those that make a scene, look ridiculous, different, or stand out.

Of course, he was hard to miss. He _screamed_ attention whore without even meaning to. The long hair gave him away easily because at first glance, he looked like a simple, innocent, clueless female. Guys caught themselves checking him out, believing that that was some hot babe, but in reality, they ended up mistaking him for a girl. They realized his gender when they failed to see any _real _sensuality—the chest area was _too flat_; and when they built up the courage to pull a move on him, but ended up stumbling backwards when they saw the angered expression the teen had on his face. The next feature was his stride. It seemed masculine enough, but the long, plait—which looked like it had been braided by a master craftsman (like feminine hands)—seemed to convince people that he _was_ from inside the closet.

That caught the attention of a group of girls that had seen him pass by them.

'_Did you see that guy?'_  
'_Yes! He looks so gay. I'm not even kidding.'_  
'_He _is_ gay, stupid. Didn't you see he has that long hair?'_  
'_Hey, he has pretty hair, though.'_  
'_Not even _my _hair is _that _long.'_  
'_Not even _I _do my hair like that.'_  
'_He must be a pro.'_  
'_A pro at what?'_  
'_You know? Doing guys.'_  
'_'He'? Don't you mean _'she'_?'_  
'_Girls, don't be so mean. Leave the girl alone.'_  
'_Mom, that's a guy.'_  
'_Oh, dear…. Girls, leave the poor homosexual alone.'_

He didn't seem to notice at all, proving that he was clueless. Yet as he entered the flower shop that seemed to be in his way, the group of girls was the first of the street to notice the blond-haired person. Soon, there was a flurry of voices discussing exclusively the new matter at hand: the boy-girl that entered the flower shop!

A few people were wondering if he was buying flowers for the one that shared the closet with him. Others supposed that he might even _work _there. A few women giggled when they realized that the topic was causing a fuss in Central City, and that there were worse rumors than the ones they were spreading. It was an exaggeration; not even the military scandals caused such a strong stir. Everyone wondered what the boy was doing at the flower shop.

The rumors intensified when a tall, dark haired man in semi-formal / semi-casual attire entered the flower shop. Through the mirror, the group of gossip girls peered in just to 'observe' and counted 2 + 2 in a way that isn't usually counted. Their interpretation of the scene fueled the already heated assumptions of the citizens as a couple of women asked the girls what was happening inside. They saw that the boy had a bouquet of flowers held firmly by his left hand. The man told him something that seemed to piss the teen off in an uncalled manner. The words, "Shut up," were mouthed out and the gossip girls deduced that they were arguing. The boy fumed and the man chuckled, until he frowned when the boy smacked him with the flowers. The man held the top of the bouquet as the boy tried to take it away from him. But the man pulled the boy toward him with the bouquet occupying a small space in between them. The boy was still angry, but the man looked smug about how things were going. To the girls, he looked like he wanted to swallow the boy up in one stare, as if he was hungry for him. But the boy pulled away and seemed to face the glass with a huge blush, meeting the girls' stares in the process. They didn't even have time to fake their innocence. His expression softened a bit from his frustrated look as he noticed the girls and shifted to a confused expression, but went back to wearing the same grim face he had a few seconds later. The man said something again and the boy's face seemed like it would explode. The girls had missed that the man had ordered his own bouquet of flowers because he had one in his hands when he and the boy walked out of the flower shop. They didn't even notice the group of girls as they followed the them.

"I'm telling you, FullMetal, this is going to work," the man said insistently.

"It better. If it doesn't, I'm never listening to you," FullMetal said with annoyance.

"You're learning from an expert," the man said.

"_How_ are _you _an _expert_?" the boy asked as he pointed at the man that walked beside him with every emphasis.

"Years of experience," the man answered. "And don't complain. _You_ came to _me_ for advice."

"Just don't mention this to _anybody_, or else I _will _kill you, Colonel," the boy threatened.

'_What do you think that's about?'_  
'_What do you _think_? They're obviously discussing something juicy.'_  
'_Duh, idiot. But I mean, the bouquets—they both have one.'_  
'_I bet they bought it for each other.'_  
'_That's so sad. They're from the military.'_  
'_How do you know?'_  
'_The gay guy called the gay man "Colonel" and the gay man called the gay guy a codename.'_  
'_That _is _sad.'_  
'_Such a waste of men.'_  
'_I wonder what they're trying to get to work.'_  
'_Hello! They obviously don't want for anyone to know about them and their _preferences._'_  
'_Well, the man said the boy came to him.'_  
'_Sick!'_  
'_I wonder who was more desperate.'_  
'_I think they both were.'_

However, the Colonel and FullMetal were too wrapped up in their conversation to take into account the wave of gossip focused on them. The girls, who seemed to be acting like spies to bring back the juicy rumors, stayed observant as the one called Colonel left the one called FullMetal on a street corner with his bouquet. They didn't see the man try to say goodbye to the boy, though. In fact, they didn't see him try to pull a move of any sort on the boy. This not only caught them off guard, but also caught the attention of the pedestrians that had been observing the two males as well. That was odd. Weren't they supposed to do something as a 'Farewell—Until Next Time' type of drama?

"Don't screw it up," the man hollered. "That mechanic of yours isn't exactly easy to please."

"Your lieutenant isn't a simpleton, either, Colonel!" the boy retorted. The man's response was a chuckle and a wave from the other side of the street.

The girls that tagged along had gotten closer and closer to the FullMetal boy enough to hear him speak.

"Damn that Colonel Bastard." They noticed he retrieved something from his pocket and heard him comment to himself that it was late and she hadn't come yet.

'SHE?'

'_What the hell?'_  
'_There's a _girl_ involved?'_  
'_Shit, I thought he was gay.'_  
'_Maybe the 'she' is another 'he'.'_  
'_Uh, girls…I doubt that.'_  
'_Huh?'_

As the girls stopped in mid-complaint-conversation, they noticed that the boy had extended his arms to receive a girl that almost knocked him down. He managed to hold his ground and embrace her as she wrapped her arms around his chest. She looked pretty and somehow made the guy look…hot. It was as if the blonde that had suddenly appeared had given him a boost to move up the gender ladder, or something. The gossip girls couldn't believe it. The other observers couldn't take in the scene.

The boy with the flowers was hugging a really pretty girl. And they weren't expecting for her to kiss the person they thought was a homosexual. The city gave a gasp only they could hear. The girls' eyes widened as the boy returned the kiss and afterwards gave the girl the flowers he had purchased at the shop. She blushed and hugged the boy again, whispering something that made the boy blush as well. His face crept up next to hers and it looked like he was whispering something naughty himself, which made the girl's face put the color red to shame.

"Hey, I taught you well!" the girl said impressed as she got a hold of the boy's braid and let her face return to its natural color.

"I honestly don't know what I did. It's just a braid, Winry," the boy commented.

"At least it doesn't look like the mess you used to have, Ed," Winry remarked.

Ed rolled his eyes. "Leave my messy hair alone."

As they walked across the street, hand in hand, the group of girls stayed behind to recoil from the situation.

'_So…he's not gay?'_  
'_I guess not.'_  
'_He's actually kinda hot.'_  
'_No, he's _very_ hot.'_  
'_Aw, and all this time, we've been thinking he was a homo.'_

'…_Oops!'_

They weren't the only ones commenting on their mistake.

* * *

_I'm responding to the 3rd reaction that was given to Al. And Caro_ _phrased the whole pun thing so well that the idea popped up in a snap. Love ya! Anyways, R/R,plz! Support is love!_

-Auto-


	84. Chrysanthemums

_I wrote this while coming home from San Antonio because nothing says Author's Anxiety better than writing while traveling. Took a **LONG **time to complete, so I hope you all enjoy! Thank you for reviewing HEATHER ANN SKITTLES (my sis :D), S J Smith, 4master, Canon-Lover, and Caro (my other sis XD)! Here's to all of you! _**  
**

* * *

**Title: ****Chrysanthemums  
****Author: ****Auto-Alchemechanicist****  
****Pairing: ****Edward E. & Winry R.  
****Fandom: ****Fullmetal Alchemist  
****Theme:**** 8: Chrysanthemums****  
****Rating:**** K+, somewhat T  
****Disclaimer: ****I don't own a thing. Just the idea, I guess.  
****Part of LiveJournal's 101 Kisses challenge  
Summary: ****Post Manga. Beware of spoilers. It was just Edward's luck: he and Winry had to get in an argument when he brought her some damn flowers.  
****A/N: ****Refers back to chapter 81: Modified of my series, Unwritten. Dedicated to my brother for choosing the theme.  
**

Winry was glad she modified the teddy bear Edward had sent her so it could serve its purpose. The millionth time that she had thrown it at the wall, she gave up and let the bear lie where it landed. At least the automail didn't break with the force she used to pitch. On the contrary to the Edward bear, she held the Winry bear tightly and nuzzled its head with her nose while sitting on her bed.

Her grandmother entered her room after hearing the same material slam against the wall several times and became worried. Her granddaughter could do some crazy things sometimes. She realized that it was only the Edward bear that was on the floor.

'Poor thing,' she thought. 'If it's not the real one, then the bear can take his place.' "Why is Edward Bearric on the floor?" she asked.

"Because Winry Rockbear is mad at him," Winry answered.

"Winry, do you have to take out your frustration on the bear? It won't last you long if you keep doing that."

"Well, if he would come home, then the bear wouldn't suffer. _He _would be the one I'd throw against the wall."

Pinako shook her head as she smoked her new pipe, the one Ed had sent from the West along with Winry's bears. She had never had a pipe last her so long until she received her current one.

"If you want for _him _to last, you're going to have to cut him some slack."

"I would if he would at least send a letter so we could know that he's okay. He's broken our communication."

Pinako walked towards the lying bear and picked it up. "I don't understand why it surprises you. Neither he nor his brother are accustomed to sending letters when they travel," she said as she straightened the bear out.

Winry sighed. "I know, but I thought that they never wrote letters because they were too busy doing what they were doing. Now…I thought things would be different. I thought Ed would be a little more considerate and at least write _something_," Winry said as she pouted.

Pinako knew what her granddaughter was feeling before she even explained the reason for her frustration. She, too, had felt the same way when she was young and had her significant other. But she didn't know how to guide Winry, or console her, in this type of situation. Her significant other hadn't traveled as Edward did. However, she knew the comportment of men and would help Winry with that.

"You need to know that no matter how noble or how free men are, they won't change. Edward can't change the fact that he doesn't write anything other than his notes. Don't be angry with him for something he doesn't do," Pinako advised as sweetly and firmly as she could.

Winry glared at her. "Granny, he didn't tell you he'd give you half his life if you gave him half of yours. That's the difference between these two situations. I am worried about what he doesn't do, but I'm more preoccupied wondering where that half of his life is."

Pinako seemed to blush. "Oh, that's right. So was that like a proposal?"

"I don't know. I doubt it."

"Then…he confessed to you that—"

"I don't know what it was, Granny! I just know that we agreed to the equivalency."

"Well, he has to come home _sometime_."

"What if he doesn't? What if he keeps me waiting forever?" Winry asked as she squeezed her bear.

"I doubt it," Pinako said as she walked towards Winry to hand her the bear she had thrown. "He may be a lot of things, but I know that he doesn't want to be like his father."

Winry took the bear and hugged it along with the one she already had. "I guess you're right."

They heard a faint knock as Pinako positioned herself to exit Winry's room.

"I'm still mad at him," Winry said as she stood from her bed and followed her grandmother down the stairs to the front door where the knocks hadn't stopped.

Pinako looked at Winry. "It's your turn to answer," she said.

Winry rolled her eyes as she reached for the doorknob and opened the entrance door. She realized she made a mistake. She didn't ask who was at the door. She just opened it blindly, not knowing if the person could even be trusted. It could have been a psycho for all she knew! But she didn't have to worry because Edward was the one that had knocked.

"Hey, Winry," he said nonchalantly.

She didn't give him a chance to enter the house, though. She had to hit him first. She had let him know that she suffered during his absence and it hurt to be lonely sometimes. The thing was that she didn't have her wrench with her, but she did have her bears. Using the metal to clash with his forehead, Winry managed to make Ed step away from the doorway and closed the door, but didn't lock it so Edward could let himself in.

"What the hell was that for, Winry?" he fumed as he entered with his luggage.

"Edward Bearric is mad at you," Winry answered as she walked toward the workshop to get her wrench.

"You're going to end up killing me, you know?"

"Well, you provoke me," Winry said.

Edward followed her and stopped outside the shop. "So, not even a 'hi'?"

Winry came out with her wrench and gave him a dry 'Hi'.

Ed processed her tone and mood and kept following her. "What's with you? I leave, you hit me; I come home, you hit me. Why can't you be civilized and put down the wrench for once?" he asked.

When he asked that, Winry turned and tried to hit Ed with her wrench, but he stopped her arm with his, although he couldn't stop her other hand, which collided with his shoulder.

"Because you take forever to come home."

Edward's mood softened when he saw her the way she was. "Winry…"

"And you never call, or write, or do anything to let me know you're alright. You worry me."

"Winry, I'm…sorry that…I don't do that, but I've been busy and it's not easy to send a letter or make a phone call."

Winry looked at him. "Or…come home often," he finished off.

But she was still upset. "I understand that you can't do all that, but I'm just trying to figure out when that half a life you promised me will begin."

Edward gave her a remorseful look. "Winry…I"

"I know you're busy and I know you're in another country, but I don't get why you can't take just a few minutes to write 'Hi, Winry. I'm somewhere.', or come visit more often."

Damn shit. Now she was nagging him and that was the last thing he wanted to deal with at the moment. It was ruining his plan, which he worked on for quite a while, and he felt so disappointed for having his efforts being thrown away so quickly.

"Winry, you know it's not easy, but you know I at least try to send you something once in a while."

"But that's not the same!"

Her outburst surprised him, which made him release her arm.

"Please try to understand the way I feel, what I'm going through. I've been here waiting and waiting, trying to be patient, but that's not enough." By now, Winry was close to crying.

"I do try to understand you," Ed said as moderately as he could.

"It doesn't seem like it!"

"Winry!"

"I'm…I'm tired. This is making me very impatient, Ed. I promised you more than half of my life, but I don't want to waste it just waiting for you!"

"I'm getting impatient as well, but just try to understand that this takes time and it's not exactly a walk in the park to get foreign alchemy. I've had to do a lot of things that I have never done!"

"Well, when you finish, call me. Let's see if I'll still be waiting!"

"What?" When he heard that comment, Ed felt like his body was being deflated. What was she saying?

"And until then, get out of my house!"

Something was wrong with her, but as he thought of this, Winry used all her strength to push him out the door. He tried removing her hands from his stomach with his free hand, but he couldn't. He was too paralyzed by her words to control his movements. His other hand was busy protecting what he had behind his back. And he couldn't use force on her. It was _Winry_, for God's sake!

She slammed the door almost on his face, but he jumped back to avoid the collision. Why did he let her do that to him? Why was she acting like that? Why did he feel like such a dumbass? What he held behind his back seemed to die as he felt that a few petals touched his hand. His enthusiasm that he built up along his travels withered with the ringing comments Winry had stated. The door opened a few moments later, but it wasn't Winry that received him.

"Is she on her period?" Ed asked. "Or is she PMSing?"

"Sorry, Ed, but she's just upset. Try understanding her position," Pinako said as she let Edward in.

She noticed that he held something she had never seen before.

"What are those?" she asked curiously.

"They're from the West," Ed answered with disappointment.

"How long do they last?" she asked as she reached for what he held.

"A few weeks. The Westerners use a special type of fertilizer to harvest their plants and crops. One of the places I visited and researched on had an alchemist with a farm that cultivated this type of flower with an alchemic fertilizer."

Pinako held the flower carefully and handed it back to Edward. "And she complains that you don't remember her."

"I do remember her, Granny, don't get me wrong," he began as he ran his free hand through his hair, "but I'm sometimes stuck researching so much that I barely get to sleep. And…it's hard to come up with something to write."

Pinako smiled. "She feels like you don't care about her. I know you're not a man of words, but just try something simple."

"Like what?"

"'I'm still alive', 'My automail's fine', or…'I'm not so short anymore!'"

"Listen, Grandma flee, I'm a lot taller than you!" Ed retorted.

"I know that! So don't yell at me!"

Edward calmed down. "It's not as easy as you make it sound."

"Even _you_ can't be that much of an idiot, Ed."

"I just _can't_ write without messing up."

"Then, just give her the flowers if you can't write. Maybe she'll calm down."

"And if she doesn't?"

"Well…let's just hope you don't come rolling down the stairs."

His look seemed to say 'Really' to Pinako, but Ed had to do something. She knew he was good for Winry, somehow.

"Fine, let's hope I don't die up there."

As he walked up the stairs, he realized that he didn't know what to tell her. He didn't want to hurt her or make her cry, but he felt that whatever he did, he wouldn't avoid doing that. And he'd end up with a wrench on his forehead. He knocked on her bedroom door.

"I told you to leave," she said coldly.

It was just Edward's luck: he and Winry had to get in an argument when he brought her some damn flowers. They weren't even that pretty anymore with the dilemma occurring. They were supposed to brighten up the mood, or at least make her smile, but Ed doubted that the flowers he held in his hand would help much.

"We need to talk," he said stoically.

"Talk to the door," she ordered.

Edward actually felt like laughing. That was ridiculous! Not believing what he was hearing, he took a seat next to Winry's door and sighed in frustration.

"I thought you missed me, but then you kicked me out," Ed began as he looked at the pretty flower petals he spun with his fingers. He felt that the blue hue of the petals matched Winry's eye color, but maybe he would spin them enough to speed up the withering process.

Winry didn't answer.

"I thought you wanted to see me, but you're making me sit next to your door," he tried. But she still kept silent.

Ed sighed again. "I thought you wanted to hear me, but I'm talking through your door." And the flower petals fell.

"And you don't even want to answer back." Silence. "You're so stubborn; how do you live with yourself?"

"I get by just fine, not that you care," she said, but her tone was too low that Ed could barely hear her.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Did you not listen to what I complained about earlier?"

"Winry, you make this so difficult," Ed said as he sat the flowers he held on the floor and rubbed his face.

"So do you. If I would have known you'd keep me waiting so much, I wouldn't have agreed to what you offered me."

Ed's eyes widened. "Don't…don't say that. I mean, just…Winry…"

The door opened and he fell flat on his back, and saw Winry upside down. She was kneeling next to him, which gave her a chance to stare at him.

"Don't' say things like that," Ed repeated.

"Why?"

"Because Winry…"

"I thought you weren't going to take so long. Now, I bet you're home just because you need maintenance."

Ed blushed. "Winry…"

"I bet you don't even remember me until you need to come here," she continued. "I bet you're not even going to finish researching that alchemy—"

Edward cut her off by pulling her down to where he was. Winry blushed.

"Don't say that," Ed ordered.

Now he knew what to do. He wasn't going to let her think that he broke his promise and he certainly was going to remind her that he cared about her and missed her. He reached for the flowers and made her look at them.

"What are these?"

"Chrysanthemums."

Winry seemed dumbfounded. "Chrysan—what?"

"Chrysa_n_themums," Ed repeated. "They're Western flowers that last a long time because of an alchemic fertilizer."

"They're huge!"

'They're expensive', Ed thought. "Yeah, they're also very rare and authentic. That's why I took long to come home," he explained.

"Really? But why were you looking for flowers?"

Ed blinked at her for being dense. "I don't know, Winry. I just wanted the nice petals."

Winry caught on to the sarcasm and blushed again. It was hard to keep a straight face while being on top of Ed.

"Oh, Ed…"

"Don't say the things you just said. You're not being fair and I'm working as fast as I can to come home as soon as possible."

Winry didn't know how to react. "I'm…sorry."

Ed was trying to act as if he didn't realize he was holding Winry, but she noticed and blushed a deeper shade of red.

"I admit I was being selfish," she said.

Ed chuckled. "Why's that?"

"You try waiting for seven months without knowing how I am and see how you like it," she said.

"Well, I do. I have to wait to see you as well."

"But at least you're moving around. I'm in one place all the time and it gets so boring that time slows down and I can't tell time sometimes."

"Well…I'm here now," Ed said.

Winry continued to blush. She tried to act as if she didn't know that she was getting closer to Edward. "So what are the flowers called again?"

"Chrysanthemums…" Ed said slowly as he felt Winry's breath.

"Thank you…"

"Sure…"

Very cleverly, Winry leaned forward to give Ed a kiss on his cheek. That caused his body to accelerate in every process and function, and he very cleverly turned his face so his lips could brush hers. Winry brought the flowers towards his face and touched him with them.

"So, what was that about me not coming home?"

"Forget that," she mumbled against his mouth. "I'll put these in a vase…later."

* * *

_I'm such a fluff bucket! But 101 kisses screams fluff. Anyways, if you read chapter 81, you know my bears. I somehow like the fact that Ed could bring Winry anything from the West to make amends for his absence. R/R,plz! Support is love!_

-Auto-


	85. Jealousy

_Okay, I realize that I don't write many fics about the Resembool trio. So, I came up with a way I thought a little argument went down between the brothers. Thank you for reviewing DeathBySugarCube, 4master, and mylovemiroku! Here's to you, so I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Title:**** Jealousy  
****Author:**** Auto-Alchemechanicist  
****Pairing: ****Edward E. & Winry R.  
****Fandom:**** Fullmetal Alchemist  
****Theme:**** 92: Jealousy  
****Rating:**** K+ (excuse some language)  
****Disclaimer:**** Everyone knows the awzumsauce cow owns the whole enchilada. I just own my ideas, people.  
****Part of LiveJournal's 101 Kisses challenge  
Summary:**** "Are you walking Winry home, Al?" "Why? Does it bother you?" It never occurred to Edward that he'd feel the need to punch his younger brother. **

Edward smiled as the school day ended. Another day had passed by and all he had to look forward to was his mother's stew when he and his brother came home. He was a little bitter, however, because the night before he and Al had gotten into an argument that he thought would change the life of his brother and his: who would get to marry her?

It wasn't that they were really crushing on her, but it was a custom to see if your best friend would marry you when you grew up. That was the decision the brothers were trying to make. Winry would marry one of them, no matter what. Edward, being the oldest, knew he was going to win. For once in his life he saw Winry as a prize that determined his future and if Al beat him, that would hurt his pride. That would surely damage his confidence. How would his younger brother marry Winry? Why would Winry consider marrying Alphonse? It was obvious that she would choose him, since he was her age and they were in the same class, whereas Al was younger and was in a different class with other girls his age. However, things didn't go as planned.

Al managed to defeat his older brother, which was no surprise to him, since he always won the fights. Yet Edward expected to win. This was the fight he _really_ wanted to win. But life wasn't fair and he learned that the hard way. His disappointment caused him to skip dinner just because his brother would be in the same room, sitting in the same table, and eating the same thing as him. It was sometimes difficult to have a brother. For one thing, the brawls weren't fair for Edward, and they were treated _almost_ like twins. Except Edward was the leader, a feature he enjoyed as the eldest.

But at the moment, there was tension between Al and him. In the morning, he didn't even want to salute him when they woke up, but had to, by force, because his mother was hearing them. For once, he had to literally swallow his pride. It wasn't easy. He didn't know _why_ he was so angry with Al. It was just a stupid argument. Who cares if he didn't marry Winry and his brother did? He should be happy, shouldn't he? But he wasn't fooling himself. Winry was destined to be _his_ wife, not Al's. Odds were that she wouldn't like Al. A stupid, little argument didn't determine things at all. Al might have won the battle, but he didn't win the war.

That's what Ed wanted to believe throughout the day.

Winry was in his group, so whatever he was supposed to do, so would she. That was an opportunity to be close to her. He'd show her that he would be a better husband than Al. But as the school day concluded and Edward's anticipation began to etch at him, his mind reeled back to what Al had said when he won.

"_It doesn't matter if you're older than me. I'm marrying her!"_

'Keep dreaming, Al,' Ed thought. But the eight year old could not hold a grudge against his own brother for too long. Unless he did something that pissed him off. What drew the line was Al's smug face when he saw his brother at the front of the school.

"What's with the smile?"

"I saw Winry today," Al said.

Ed rolled his eyes. "So did I."

"Yeah, but she's going to be my wife, remember?"

Ed rolled his eyes again. He sighed, for he knew his brother was going to start annoying him. "So, mom's making stew today. I can't wait."

"I'll come home a while later," Al said taking Edward by surprise.

Winry was walking towards them.

Ed glared at his brother. "Are you walking Winry home, Al?"

Al glared back. "Why? Does it bother you?"

It never occurred to Edward that he'd feel the need to punch his younger brother. Winry always walked home with _both_ of them. As Ed thought about walking by himself, his bitterness increased.

"Are you two ready to go?" Winry asked.

Edward made sure Al saw his smile. "Yep."

"Good. My granny's cooking today. I can't wait for her food!" Winry said as she stretched with hunger.

"Our mom's making stew," Ed showed off with that developing cocky voice.

"Well, it's not every day my granny cooks," Winry countered with the same tone.

"It's not every day my mom makes stew," Ed continued.

"Ed," Al began with a warning voice.

Ed and Winry backed off each other. Then came the usual stuff. Ed and Al talked about the things Winry didn't understand, even if they sometimes were the same topics. Winry discussed her growing love for automail, which made Ed bored and Al tried to look like he cared about the subject. Then, Winry complained about why the boys wouldn't tell her their secrets and started to whine.

"Okay, then, at least tell me what you did last night," she demanded.

Where the hell did Winry ever ask them what they did the night before? Specifically, the night before the day they were in.

"Nothing," Ed lied with a hard voice as he kept walking.

"You liar," Al said before Ed turned to him with angry eyes.

"Al." Now Ed warned him with his voice.

"We were arguing."

"About what?" Winry asked with worry.

"Nothing," Ed repeated.

"About who's going to marry you when we grow up."

Winry blushed. It occurred to Edward that she knew what marriage was. She wasn't ignorant. Hell, all females knew what marriage was as if the subject was implanted in their brain from birth!

"Really?" her voice was shaky. "And you tried to lie about that?"

"It's just a stupid argument," Ed said.

"He says that because I won," Al said, making his brother look very bad.

"You did?" she asked. Ed couldn't determine her tone of voice. Was she relieved about the winner, or was she as disappointed as he was with the results? Would she fall into Al's arms as a congratulatory gesture? What would she do?

"But why would you argue about that?"

Both boys were surprised.

"Because one of us is bound to marry you," Al answered.

"Who said I would?" Winry questioned. Now she was angry and Ed didn't even need to look closely to hear her.

"So, you don't wanna marry us?" Ed asked. He couldn't even determine _his_ tone anymore.

"No!" Her outburst even made Al a little upset.

Aw, but he had won fair and square, hadn't he? His brother, being too proud, didn't want to admit it.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because you're younger than me, Al," Winry said. "The boy I marry has to be a bit older than me, at least a few months."

That was Ed. He knew it! Ed was a bit older than she was, at least by a few months. And Al wasn't. He was younger than she was by a few months.

"What about me?" Ed asked with hope.

"The boy I marry has to be _taller_ than me, too. By at least a few centimeters," she explained.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT!" Ed retorted as Winry put on a poker face.

"You. I won't marry either of you. And an argument can't determine that. So get over it." And with that she turned to leave the boys so they could walk home without her.

The next day, Edward didn't want to face Winry. After their confrontation, he felt uncomfortable, but Winry came close to him as if nothing had happened.

"So are you still mad at us?" Ed asked. He noticed that she pouted and came closer to him. She kissed his cheek.

"No. I can't stay mad at you forever," she said.

That made Ed blush and smile.

"Who's going to walk me home later on if I do?" she asked as she turned to the table where Ed's group sat. His mouth was wide open with incredulity. That evil girl!

His thoughts brought him back to the fairness of the world. That it really _wasn't_ fair. He never expected to actually win the marriage battle against Al years later; he didn't even have to argue with him about it. _Winry_ didn't even argue with him about it. _She_ was left with _her_ mouth open when he pulled out the ring.

* * *

_I was very curious about this. I just think they're so cute! Anyways, R/R,plz! Support is love!_

-Auto-


	86. Makeup

_Oh man, I blame the stupid make-up commercials that come out during the run of Vampire Diaries. It's their fault this was thought out in the first place. But everyone that's read my fics knows how my mind works, so don't be surprised. Also, this is my birthday gift to my **Unwritten** series. Happy 2nd b-day! Thank you for reviewing S J Smith, 4master, and mylovemiroku! Here's to you, so I hope you enjoy!_**  
**

* * *

**Title:**** Make-up  
****Author:**** Auto-Alchemechanicist  
****Pairing:**** Edward E. & Winry R.  
****Fandom:**** Fullmetal Alchemist  
****Theme:**** 62: Kohl  
****Rating:**** T for suggestive stuff  
****Disclaimer:**** The Master Arakawa owns it, and I don't. So stop rubbing it in!  
****Part of LiveJournal's 101 Kisses challenge****  
****Summary:**** What if Edward couldn't resist when Winry put on make-up? Or where she put it? Or where he put it on her? T for a reason. **

Edward realized that Winry could be very provocative when she set her mind to it. Her ways of seduction were endless with lace, and Edward couldn't find any resistance when he found himself close to her. She knew just what to do to turn him on.

There was that red button blouse he liked (to rip off her) when she wanted for him to smirk with evil thoughts. When their fun night would end, he enjoyed just staring at her as she stood from the bed and buttoned up _his _red shirt. There was that black mini-skirt that screamed at him every time she wore it, as if saying, "Come and get me." There was also that black dress that fit her like a glove and hugged her curves so he could just drool over her as she smiled invitingly.

However, Winry wanted to try something different, something that didn't involve clothes. She wanted to see just how much Ed blushed with her new trick. She walked from her work bench, where she was _supposedly_ working, and into the living room where Edward was reading. She really didn't want to disrupt his concentration, but being a scientist herself, she needed trial and error until her experiment became a success. So she walked by him slowly as she said that she was putting on make-up.

Edward just answered that that was great, without showing enthusiasm, and went back to reading.

Winry pouted. "Don't you want to help me?"

Edward thought about it. "Uh, well…usually women do that."

She scoffed and gave him an irritated "Fine" as she exited the room and went back to her work bench.

A few minutes later, she decided to break their…somewhat resistant rules and marched up to Edward. She didn't care if she wasn't acting like herself; she needed results then and now!

"What do you think?" she asked as she waited for him to pay attention to her.

"Hm?" he asked as he kept reading.

"Ed…," she warned with her voice.

"What?" he asked demonstrating his annoyance. The irritated feelings turned into a developing lust for the girl before him as he noticed her smoky eyes and long, fluttering eyelashes that looked like they were talking to him, pleading for him to come closer to her. He'd never seen her wear _that_ type of make-up.

"Is that new?" he heard himself ask as he stood and placed the book on the couch he was sitting on.

"No," she admitted, "but I decided to try it out. What do you think?" she asked as she fluttered her eyelashes again.

'_Does she know her eyes look they way they do?'_ he asked himself. Indeed, her eyelids looked provocative and her eyelashes looked longer and thicker, but something told him that she was doing this on purpose.

"Want to help me with the rest?" she asked innocently as she took his hand and dragged him to her working bench, not even waiting for his answer.

They knew quite well that Winry was basically done with her make-up, excluding her cheeks and lips. But she put up a show for him, as if watching a woman apply make-up to her skin was more entertaining than reading. She didn't need much powder because every time she caught Edward staring at her, she would blush and wasn't able to differentiate her skin tone and the powder color. Then, she had to decide on what lipstick she would use. If she was going to have some fun, she'd do it right and Edward would enjoy her fun as well.

"Ed, which one do you think would look good?" she asked as she showed him her collection of lipsticks. Most of them were close to being the same color and Ed didn't know the difference between them, but he _had_ to choose _something_. He was traumatized by the wrench and felt that if he didn't do what Winry asked, she'd slam him with her favorite tool. He always did like red, but he wanted for her to look brighter. He saw that the eye shadow was smoky and seductive, so a lighter red would make her look like something he wanted to just kiss and never let go. That's how much Winry was breaking the rules.

"This one," he finally decided as he picked up the stick and looked at her.

She smiled. "Mind putting it on me?"

Edward could not control the heat his body felt when she said that. "What?" he asked, letting his tone of disbelief slip.

"Put it on me," she said as clearly as she could. Deep down, she felt as nervous as Edward, but she didn't want to be the shy one at the moment. This was her idea after all.

Ed was hesitant. How did you put lipstick on the girl you've liked for years? He wasn't trained in doing that; Winry was! Yet here she was, requesting _him_ to put on the damn lipstick on her lips. What was she up to?

"It's easy, Ed," she said after a few moments of watching Ed stare down the lipstick. She parted her lips as if she were going to give a kiss.

Was that what she wanted? _'No, you idiot,'_ Ed thought. _'She wants for you to put on her damn lipstick!'_ With a shaky hand, he brought the stick tip towards her lips and tried to trace the soft, delicate area that was Winry's lips.

Was that it? Did he have to do something else? Was he _supposed_ to do something else after applying the make-up? Why did women have to be so weird sometimes? His mind kept asking questions as he looked at Winry suck on her lip. Well, it looked like she was sucking on it to him. Or, was she tasting them? He didn't know. Winry did something with her lips and made a POP sound afterwards.

"Okay, done," she said with a smile.

Ed was washed with relief. Those were the most tentative moments he'd ever lived. He should have just taken her there and then when he had the chance. But as the gentleman he tried to be, he held back and did as he was told.

"Okay, then," he said trying to control his voice. "I'll go back to reading now."

"Um, I didn't say we were completely done," she reeled him back.

She held the stick again. "I didn't say you were done putting this one me, either."

Ed was so oblivious to the plan Winry had in her mind. "What do you want me to do?"

"When I said 'Put this on me', I really meant to put it _on_ me," she said obviously.

Edward blinked for the longest second, trying to process _what the hell_ she was trying to make him do. "Where?"

"Wherever you want," she said as she leaned toward him to kiss him with the newly applied lipstick.

She was making it very difficult for him to breathe. Did she ever realize she did that to him? If she did, she was trying to suffocate him with her charm. He didn't really mind. If she wanted to try something new with him, she should have just said so. Although he felt a bit queer to participate in _applying_ make-up on her. He _finally_ caught on, blushed so heavily that he knew Winry could feel the heat radiate from his face, and cursed himself for being so dense. But by then, Ed had Winry pinned to her work bench and had not let go of her lips. He also noticed why she let him put on the lipstick: it tasted good. Well, she made it taste good.

'_What if I put it here?'_ he asked himself as he looked over her neck.

Winry wondered if what they were doing was a good idea as she felt Ed make a line on her neck with the lipstick. She knew it would stain her skin, somewhat, but she didn't mind. Maybe Ed could actually take it out. She felt his mouth brush her skin and shivered. She felt his lips make a circle of kisses on her neck as if he were unwrapping an invisible ribbon off her skin. She moaned. This _was_ a good idea.

She felt him trace her arms with the stick and his lips touched every line his hands made. Winry was delighted. She couldn't believe what a genius she was for coming up with something to provoke Ed so much, he'd want to kiss her entire body by just drawing on it with a freakin' lipstick!

She shivered against him and began to undo the buttons on his shirt.

"Wait," she said heatedly as Ed abruptly stopped kissing her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he asked with worry, afraid he had done something to hurt her. _'Shit!'_ he yelled in his mind. _'She didn't like this!'_

"I need a stick, too," she answered his question as she reached for one that had been next to the one Ed had chosen. This one, however, was a darker red.

After preparing her stick, she fluttered her eyelashes at Ed so slowly that they looked hypnotic. Ed couldn't control himself and kissed her again. They were glad they had the work bench to support them and Winry was glad she had her stick to play with. Ed was just glad Winry didn't back down. He liked the new method, making Winry's experiment a success.

* * *

_This was supposed to be a lemon, but my conscious is pushed to a certain limit. Although I did leave this to your imagination and interpretation. I just didn't want to go any farther with their intercourse because I went to church today and I feel religious. I don't want to sound like a hypocrite so much. Anyways, R/R,plz! Support is love!_

-Auto-


	87. Chastity

_Ah! I'm so annoyed at myself for taking so long, but this took time. It's not easy, especially with **that** title. BUT, I came through. Thank you for reviewing vsakura4 (my sis XD), DeathBySugarCube, 4master, S J Smith, Gisel0202, and mylovemiroku! Here's to you all, so I hope you enjoy!_**  
**

* * *

**Title: Chastity**  
**Author: Auto-Alchemechanicist**  
**Pairing: Edward E. & Winry R.**  
**Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist**  
**Theme: 4: Chastity / 82: Coyness**  
**Rating: T**  
**Disclaimer: The cow owns it and everyone knows that!**  
**Part of LiveJournal's 7 Virtues & 101 Kisses Challenges!**  
**Summary: If Pinako had known Ed would spend the night in Winry's room, she would have never opened the door for him to come in. It was most likely that Winry was his by now. T for Teen.  
**

Pinako paced around the living room deep in thought. Once Ed and Winry descended from the stairs, she would punish them, burn them, kill them; she would do _something_ to remind them that her house should be respected. She knew very well that those two had admitted they loved each other since they were eighteen. Even since Edward left to research alchemy in the West, Winry had acted more cheerful, as if she had been injected with joyfulcontentphine*. She understood why her granddaughter would act so elated. She even supported the relationship, but to a certain limit.

She somehow feared the presence of Edward and Winry, but she had to be strong. She had to be able to handle the lecture she would give them. She had to be strong to hit them with _her _wrench if it seemed necessary.

* * *

Edward blushed as he gently kissed Winry's neck. He seemed to blush a lot lately since kissing Winry was something he wasn't used to at all. Of course, they exchanged kisses every now and then, but their lips never made it past one another's cheeks most of the time. Just on rare moments, their lips would brush past each other and linger for a few seconds before they pulled away, leaving them with a longing to give another one. He hadn't expected to kiss her _lips_ this time, much less her neck. Yet there he was, lying next to her, on the bed, with his face nuzzling her throat. She responded by curling next to his body and let her nightgown touch his bare chest, teasing him with it. Yes, Edward wanted to get rid of it; he would even tear it if he had the courage to leave Winry without her pajamas. However, he respected her too much to hint his desire. Winry wanted him to do what he was thinking, but she felt too embarrassed to let him know that she wanted to do it with him just as much as he wanted to do it with her. The night's events made them feel like everything went by quickly. It made sense that they felt these needs, but it was a very delicate topic. Sex wasn't something that was foreign to them, but ever since they were little, the adults made it sound like it was a taboo to have sex out of wedlock. Pinako had even given them a lecture on what would happen if they suddenly decided to give up their virginity without protection. They were scarred by the scenarios Granny explained and felt that it was best to play it safe and wait. Even Izumi gave a rare lesson to Ed and Al about that topic, since it was part of the flow of the world, and implanted in their minds that sex was bad, unless you really wanted babies at a young age. But did the wait have to take so long?

It didn't seem to matter to them when Winry dragged Ed into her room and suddenly gave him a shy kiss on his lips. To her expectation, Edward seemed shocked, but not because of the abrupt kiss. Her passion was noticeable through the coyness her face revealed and he couldn't take it in with only a breath. So after pulling his lips away from hers to look into her eyes, he had her reassurance as she kissed him again and shut the door behind her.

Winry knew how men were: when they kissed a woman, they automatically seized the opportunity to touch every place they had eyed before that moment. She didn't know how she would react if Edward took that chance. She just didn't expect for him to keep his hands to himself and only caress the places he kissed, like her face and jaw line. He only kissed where she kissed, which made her feel comfortable enough to lie down on her bed with him on top of her. He was heavy, but she wouldn't complain at a time like that! Edward kissing her in a passionate manner was something she dreamt about on a naughty occasion. Would that fantasy come true that night? Would she finally be Edward's after so long?

Ed felt his homecomings seemed to get better and better with every trip he made. Their relationship has progressed to the point where he could actually kiss her neck, something he had wanted to do since he realized how silky it looked. He would never let Winry know that. He embraced her and felt the fabric of her nightgown block his hands from her skin. Damn that nightgown! If it weren't for that, he would have know how Winry's back felt like.

She thought the same thoughts and felt that the shirt he had arrived in was obstructing her hands from exploring the chest she had seen shirtless for years, but never got to touch. Now was _her_ chance, and even though Ed felt that it wasn't fair that she got to undress him while he simply hugged her body closer to his, he let her do what she wanted. After all, his hands had made their way to the straps on her shoulders and wanted, so fervently, to remove them and let her shoulders invite him in. He kissed them gently and made his way to her neck when he had the pleasure of hearing Winry moan out his name. He reached her lips afterward and felt her touch his chest.

Their body temperatures were rising to a degree Winry couldn't explain, but as Ed continued to kiss her neck, she didn't really care. She just breathed as her nightgown began to slide down ever so slowly, taunting Edward's patience. She wanted to help remove it, but she became busy with his strong neck. They just couldn't stop; they had never hit a point so intense. With their longing hanging by their necks and choking them, their shyness began to seep in again. Edward realized that he was beginning to kiss the lowest part of Winry's neck (because he couldn't even think that he was kissing her chest). He blushed so deeply that Winry felt the heat of his face on her skin. He hadn't even realized his hands were on her stomach, caressing the soft skin that Winry enjoyed to expose so much. He wanted to kiss that as well. He wanted to kiss everything that was Winry, but he halted himself. He felt something inside him that he had never really felt. Was he having that episode that men had when they got turned on? Could Winry feel that? His movements stopped completely.

Winry seemed to enjoy what he was doing, but her movements had stopped as well. The straps of her nightgown were up to her elbows and she suddenly felt cold. She couldn't explain why since her body heat and Edward's were even asphyxiating when paid some mind to. But as she began to think of what they were doing, Winry's mind drew her to the images her grandmother had implanted in her brain a number of years prior to the situation. Edward began to think of the consequences if they continued. If he kept going…if he and Winry really did have sex, she would most likely get pregnant.

He didn't want that at the moment. He wouldn't be around to care for her or give her what she needs to get ready to give birth because he'd be researching other countries and would be too busy to concentrate on other things. He wasn't ready for that. He didn't want to leave her with a child, like his father did to his mother. He would become the man he hated for a reason that sounded stupid to his own ears. _'Um, I was researching alchemy, so I couldn't care for you at the time.'_ He felt foolish. Yes, he wanted Winry and she wanted him, but there were really some things that _could_ wait.

As he thought of that, he mentally slapped himself silly. Hello? He was right there, with Winry, on a bed, getting intimate, and all he could think about was the result? Didn't people usually just do it and _then_ worry about the consequences? What was wrong with him? Was he an idiot to think about this?

Winry was feeling uneasy as she had similar thoughts. She couldn't handle being pregnant while Ed was away. If anything, she would like for him to be there with her and help her. She would like him to be there when she gave birth and see his face when he would hold his child. She would like for them to be together, instead of having Edward roam around different countries to research the alchemy he loved so much. She couldn't ruin that. She couldn't disrupt his concentration. She knew she was backing out, but she didn't care if she was being a wimp. If anything, she felt timid just thinking what Edward would do to the lower half of her body as he removed her nightgown. Would it hurt? Her stomach made a sudden movement that caught Ed off guard.

He didn't want to look at her, feeling ashamed of being unable to continue what they had so passionately began. But as he felt her gaze on his head, he had to look at her with shy eyes. Her expression felt like his and knew that she couldn't keep going either. So with a final kiss on her neck, he helped her nightgown return to the places he had removed it from and lied next to her as they both thought of the many 'what ifs?' that could happen before they drifted to sleep. The following morning, they kept feeling the same shyness that never seemed to leave them alone, and wordlessly greeted each other.

So after curling next to him for a few minutes, Winry kissed Edward's forehead and let out a giggle before she rose from her bed and adjusted her night gown to head downstairs.

* * *

If Pinako had known Ed would spend the night in Winry's room, she would have never opened the door for him to come in. She would have punched him and ordered him to stay somewhere else because he would not be touching her granddaughter before she walked down the aisle with a white dress. She wouldn't have even opened the door, for that matter. But regretting what had happened wouldn't help her conscience. It was most likely that Winry was his by now and she hadn't done a thing to avoid that.

She knew that Winry had taken Ed to her room, but she trusted the boy and expected for him to go to his room after a while to sleep. Alone. Without Winry. It was only logical that he would hold back and be himself. To her disappointment, Pinako had a new image of her adopted grandson when she checked his room and found it empty. She didn't know him anymore and she didn't know what to do. She just wanted to squeeze his neck until he choked for taking advantage of her granddaughter's innocence that night. She felt like such a terrible guardian! Wasn't it her job to keep Winry from the evil the world had? Wasn't she the one that had to take care of Winry, even if she was old enough to live on her own and even have children?

Ed and Winry were old enough to be married, but with Ed's research still a few countries behind, the real relationship would be delayed, which meant that their urge and craving would have to wait a while longer. She just didn't understand where she went wrong. She warned _BOTH _of them since they were old enough to understand what sex really was. She felt that it was one of those life lessons that _needed _to be told so the kids wouldn't do stupid stuff and suffer the consequences. Apparently, her kids were acting stupid and all she could do was sulk in her own anger and distress. But when the kids decided to come down, she would act like the most pissed off parent they had ever seen. She would test them to see if they had really learned from what she had taught them, or if the information had gone in one ear and out the other.

Winry came down first. Pinako wasn't surprised since she knew Ed loved to sleep in. She smiled a smile Pinako hoped wouldn't be the smile she was thinking of. If it was, then her granddaughter had better be prepared for the fit she was about to have.

"Good morning, Granny," Winry said as she walked towards her.

The test began and Pinako tried showing her best poker face as she let Winry give her a kiss on her cheek before she greeted her as well and let her walk towards the kitchen. She considered how to approach her without causing her too much alarm, but then thought that to hell with everything and anything she said. After all, why wouldn't a grandmother be worried that her granddaughter might not be virtuous anymore?

"Did you sleep well last night?" she finally asked as Winry drank a glass of water. She swore she saw Winry disguise the choking face she made, but the blonde looked at her with a sheepish smile instead.

"Funny you should ask that," she responded with a nervous giggle.

"What did you and Ed do last night?" Pinako cut to the chase. What was the point in candy-coating what she had to say?

"Uh, what do you mean?" Winry's blush was killing her and she didn't know whether she felt shame, coyness, or anxiety. She just knew that her grandmother knew something. But she couldn't be mad at her, right?

"I didn't see Ed come out of your room to sleep in his room," Pinako began. "What did you two _do_?"

If looks could kill, Winry would have been a corpse before her grandmother had finished interrogating her. "We didn't do anything."

"Don't lie to me," Pinako said menacingly. Winry had never been addressed in such a tone by her. It was making it worse for her to relax and explain to her grandmother what went on in her room.

"But we really didn't do anything," Winry pressed on, trying to convince her grandmother.

Pinako really tried to take in the fact that Winry was defending herself and tried believing that nothing had happened to her granddaughter's purity. But she couldn't. She had proof.

"I heard you two," Pinako said bluntly.

Winry's face seemed to fall off her head. Were they _that_ loud? "Wh-what did you hear?" she stuttered. _'Oh, crap! I'm gonna die!'_

"…Your _passion_."

"But we weren't doing anything!" Winry insisted. "Why don't you believe me?"

"How can you prove to me that you didn't do anything?"

"What did she do?" Pinako hadn't noticed that Edward had made his way to the kitchen.

She got Edward to flinch with her glare.

"_You_," Pinako pointed. "You slept with my granddaughter!"

Edward put Winry's blush to shame. "No, I didn't!"

"Yes, you did!"

"U-um, well…in a sense," he stuttered as he held his hands up in defense. He didn't know what was worse: an angry Winry with a wrench, or an angry Granny with whatever tool she got her hands on.

"In a _sense_?" Pinako questioned.

"Uh, well, I-I slept _next_ to her," Ed tried explaining as he rubbed the back of his neck. All of a sudden, that spot needed rubbing. Urgently.

"_Next_ to her?" Pinako raised an eyebrow.

"Y-yes, Granny," Winry stuttered.

"Y-you taught us better than _that_, remember Granny?" Ed tried hopefully. This was a moment he really felt like kissing ass. As long as he got the chance to live to see the afternoon.

"Prove it to me," Pinako demanded.

By that time, Ed and Winry had come closer to each other to try to cover themselves from a tool Pinako would suddenly decide to throw if they answered something wrong.

"For one thing, we don't have bruises…"

"And we're not soar…"

"And we don't feel guilty…"

"And I'd be wearing Ed's shirt…"

Pinako was flung with different answers from both of them at various directions, knowing very well that they were proving their point. Satisfied with what they said, she shut them up with a stern tone and went to one of the kitchen drawers to retrieve a frying pan. Ed and Winry instinctively winced and tried to prepare themselves so they could run for it, but Pinako simply placed the pan on the stove and turned the knob to start the fire.

She felt they had passed her test. "Then, if you don't mind, help me with breakfast." She wanted to let them know she had not heard any noises, but that would ruin her strategy to get them to confess themselves.

The couple blushed once again. She let it go just like that? Ed half-expected to have a wrench thrown at him, but that was Winry's thing. Pinako could have gotten a heavier tool. But his head was saved for the moment and they decided to move before he really felt Pinako's wrath.

The master mechanic wanted for him to learn the lesson and never forget, though. So when Winry was out of hearing range, she pulled him next to her face and relaxed her muscles.

"Remember, Ed: if you don't want to be a pipsqueak again, I suggest you keep your hands off my granddaughter until _after_ you marry her."

* * *

_Due to having my wisdom teeth removed, I was knocked out for a week because of the meds. Anyways, I tried making this not so lemony-ish because I'm complicated. I hope I got Pinako the way she should be, along with Ed and Winry, otherwise I would be defeating my purpose. Tell me your opinion in a lovely comment, please! Support is love!_

_-Auto-  
_


	88. Daydream

_Thank you for reviewing silverymoon19, vsakura4, mylovemiroku and Invader Rachel! Here's to you all, so I hope you enjoy!_**  
**

* * *

**Title: Daydream  
Author: Auto-Alchemechanicist (miss_auto1621)  
Pairing: Edward E. & Winry R.  
Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist  
Theme: 9: Illusion  
Rating: minor T, or is it?  
Disclaimer: Mayra does not own FMA. Arakawa does.  
Dedicated to my wonderful beta, causmicfire!  
Summary: It's just a thought, but he wished that it could be real. Post Manga. Part of Unwritten Series.  
Part of LiveJournal's 101 Kisses challenge!**

Edward stared at Winry with droopy eyes. He watched as she moved, walking from place to place, getting screws here, and switching screwdrivers there. If it had been any other maintenance appointment, she would have been pissed because his leg was in the worst shape she had ever seen. However, she decided to sympathize since it had been the Promised Day, and since he was home, with a full-bodied Alphonse, _and_ with his flesh right arm. She was a little irritated that her mail didn't resist most of the fight, but at least he was able to come home without having Al, or (for Shudders' sake) Major Armstrong, carry him. Through his observations, he smiled.

He hadn't noticed that she had gone to get a spare leg; he just saw her look into her work closet. It was like reading a book: he was concentrated on the words his eyes looked at. Right now, Winry replaced the words. She was his book and his concentration was on her. She noticed his smile and one of her eyebrows immediately shot up.

"What are you smiling about?" she asked.

His lips dropped instantly and he blushed. "Nothing," he answered as a confused Winry walked toward him with the spare.

"You've been smiling a lot lately," she noted as she detached his leg. "But how can you not be, right?"

"Yeah," Ed said just to answer something. He didn't want for her to know the reason behind his smile.

"After all," she continued as she attached the spare, "you two are home." She finished with a smile of her own and stood, ready to head to her workbench.

However, before she could take a step, Ed reached out for her hand. He saw the back of Winry's neck turn pink and stared at her hair until she decided to turn and face him.

"Um, Ed…what are you –"

He pulled her down, making her kneel and stare at him, leaving her unable to finish her question. He already had the answers to _'What are you doing?'_, _'What are you thinking?'_, and _'What are you going to do to me?'_ He just didn't want to answer anything at the moment. He just wanted to touch her face, maybe her shoulders if she let him, and feel her. He didn't know what had gotten into him, and he had to admit that this surprised him as well.

_What _are _you doing, Elric?_ He asked himself. _Are you trying to freak her out? Shouldn't you control yourself until the right moment? You're in her work shop, for crying out loud. She could kill you with her wrenches in here and bury you in her closet! _But his body was not listening to his mind at all. His body was tired of waiting, of containing itself, of just sitting, or standing by, and not doing anything to show some emotion or feeling for her. His body wanted her body and it would not let his mind take over.

His arms gripped her shoulders, making her wince at the tight touch, but she didn't protest. She simply stared at him with parted lips, showing her surprise and innocence, and placed her hands on his knees. Ed's left hand cupped her face and her eyes popped as if they were about to jump out of their sockets. He felt his face heat up as she gulped and let his face come close to hers, holding still as his breath tickled her cheeks.

"Ed…ward," her speech sounded slurred to him as he silenced her with the meeting of their lips.

Their eyes didn't close, though. He kept staring at her through his droopy stare and her eyes were wider than before. He didn't know what to make of her expression, but he kept kissing her without considering what he was doing to her. She was paralyzed and he could only push her back, holding her shoulders as he moved her towards her workbench and laid her down. When he moved to kiss her cheek, she began to protest, feeling a tighter grip on her arms as Ed pinned her.

"Ed!" she yelled, but he didn't listen to her. She struggled and tried to worm herself away from him, but she couldn't get him off her. He was stronger and she was taken aback by his sudden actions. He wasn't kissing her anymore. She could only feel his teeth on her neck as his hands slid from her arms to caress her waist.

Edward felt her shake and heard her sniffle as he bit her, but he didn't seem to mind – or care – that she was crying.

"Edward?"

Winry shook Ed.

"Ed," she said again, this time with irritation.

Ed's droopy stare disappeared and his eyes widened. Winry wasn't pinned by him on her workbench anymore. She wasn't crying and she wasn't struggling against his maniacal touch. She was holding her wrench in her hand, staring at him with her confused expression, and leaning against the armrest of the chair he sat in.

"What?" he asked perplexed and disoriented.

"Did you fall asleep with your eyes open or something?" she asked as she kneeled next to him to remove his damaged automail leg.

"Why?" he tried blinking away the daze, but the image in his mind was hard to clear out. Did he _attack_ Winry?

"I've been calling you for the past ten minutes and you didn't answer," she said.

"Sorry," he said. "Must've been daydreaming, I guess." _To think I actually wanted to do that to her_, he thought as he remembered the delight he felt from her pain.

* * *

_FML, school started today. I just know Senior year's going to be crazy. Anyways, R/R,plz! Support is love!_

-Auto-


	89. Patience is the Key

_Okay, guys, Senior year is officially crazy and sleep depriving. I've been so busy these past few weeks that I sense my notebook's loneliness and longing to have my pen write in its pages. At least school is enjoyable, especially Chemistry (+2,+3,+2+3...+1,+2...+2,+4, Amen), but this semester's going to be full of stuff to do. I won't bore you all with that, so I'll let you read on... Thank you for reviewing DeathBySugarCube, Athenafrodite, vsakura4, Invader Rachel, and pink-cherry-005! I hope you enjoy!  
_

* * *

**Patience is the Key  
Author:** Auto-Alchemechanicist (miss_auto1621)**  
Fandom: **Fullmetal Alchemist**  
Characters/Pairing:** Edward Elric & Winry Rockbell**  
Prompt: 5: **Patience**  
Word Count:**** 1,194  
Rating: **K**  
Genre: **Family/Humor (maybe?)**  
Disclaimer: **Arakawa owns it all!**  
Author's Notes:** Idea was sittin' in the noggin for a while. Not a fun experience. Dedicated to Vanessa, even if she doesn't act like this (I do XD) and to my awzumsauce beta – **causmicfire!  
Part of LiveJournal's 7 Virtues challenge!  
Summary: **_"Stupid key," she murmured as she released it to lean on the door. 'Why is it always me?' she thought. 'Why can't this happen to Ed?' When the master mechanic is tested, her patience is the virtue that runs out quickly. Post Manga._

Winry rubbed her eyes as she and her children walked toward the entrance door to their home. The kids were arguing that one ran faster than the other did when they raced from the market to the porch, but neither of them would let the other win. Winry was already tired, but with that situation, she was just ready to shut them up so she could rest.

"It's not my fault you got tired," her son, Edward, said smugly.

"You cheated! You made me fall!" her daughter, Nina, accused.

"I did not, you dummy!"

"Mommy!"

_Mommy_ was getting very irritated, which usually happened when she stayed up working on express automail and didn't get to sleep well because Ed and Nina would wake up early. She didn't understand _why_ they preferred to get up at dawn since Ed was _six_ and Nina was _four._ That wasn't normal for her.

"Stop fighting," Winry ordered.

The kids caught on, noticing that their mother was not in the mood to deal with their complaints. Instead, they simply pouted and followed her until she pulled out the house key.

Winry cursed under her breath as she tried opening the entrance door. This had already happened to her four times, when she was alone, with no one to help her or so much as ask her if there was something that could be done for her. Well, she wasn't _really _alone, but it's not like her kids would be able to help her anyway. Her key was stuck in the key hole and as she moved her hand from side to side, the key would remain in place.

She ran a hand through her hair and gripped the key tightly as she tried removing it, but her hand would slip off. Sighing in irritation, she reached into her purse to take out the bottle of oil and the most essential tools that she carried around just in case something like this happened. However, as her hand roamed through the objects, she could not find the bottle and brought up her purse so she could see inside.

"Where is it?" she asked to no one in particular.

"What are you looking for, mommy?" Nina asked.

"The bottle of oil I keep in here. I know I have it. I just know it!" Winry said as her tone rose an octave.

"Was it a blue bottle?" the little one asked as her curious expression changed to a thoughtful one.

"Yes, but it's not here," Winry answered as she kept searching, taking out the contents of her purse. "I can't find my tools either."

"Oops," she heard as her face rose from her purse. "Oops?"

The little girl wore a guilty expression as she swung her arms back and forth. "I'm sorry, mommy."

Winry blinked. "Did you take it out?"

Nina hesitated. "Yes."

"Why?"

Nina kept swaying her arms. "Because you told me to get you some oil, so I remembered the bottle from your purse," she answered with a pout.

Winry sighed again. That made sense when she thought about it since she had _two_ bottles of oil in her shop. "Oh, Nina."

The four year old looked like she wanted to cry, avoiding eye contact with Winry and Ed, thinking her mother was mad at her for taking out the oil and believing her brother would make fun of her.

"Don't worry about it, sweetie," Winry said as she knelt next to her and cupped her chin. "Mommy's going to find a way to open the door, okay? It's not your fault."

The little one nodded and let he brother hug her as Winry thought of a way to get the key out.

'_Why is it always me?' _she thought as she rolled her eyes and rubbed her hands on her shirt to dry her sweaty palms. _'Why can't this happen to Ed?'_

"I need oil," she said as she stared at the stubborn key. She would not be rendered useless just because she didn't have her tools with her. However, she didn't want to leave her kids alone and certainly not with a key to their house. She sighed as she decided to trust in the villagers to respect her family.

"Ed," she began as she reached into her purse again to take out some money. "Go to the market for me and buy oil."

* * *

Winry tapped her foot as she and her children waited. Ed ran to and from the market, realizing that his mother had limited patience in a situation like this. He was still trying to catch his breath when Winry placed the oil around the key. All they had to do was sit and wait for the oil to seep into the hole so Winry and her kids could finally get into their home. But after trying so many times, she was beginning to doubt she would be able to even move the key.

"Mommy, when is daddy coming home?" Ed asked as he looked at his mother's face.

"He should have been home by now," Winry answered as she looked over her shoulder to stare at the key. There was a glittering trail of oil over the metal that made her feel like it was mocking her. _Some mechanic you are; you can't even open your own door._

She stood and sighed as she tried for what seemed the twentieth time to open the damn door with the damn key that had decided to stay in place.

"Stupid key," she murmured as she released it to lean on the door. She wished her windows were made of glass so she could break in, or that the windows would be free of metal bars so she could unlatch the locks on them. Curse those safety locks!

'_This door is so lucky I don't have my wrench with me,"_ Winry thought._ 'Just wait'll I get my hands on it. This door's going to be firewood for the next week.'_ An impish smile crept on her face before she dropped it.

"Daddy!" she heard the shrill and excited voices of her children say as she heard their little feet run to their father.

Winry sighed. _'Finally,'_ she thought as she turned to see Edward walk with his children in his arms.

"What's with the face?" he asked as he reached her and leaned in to greet her with a kiss.

"The key is stuck, _again_," Winry said through her teeth as a nerve began to pulse around her temple. "Take it out."

Edward blinked as he took in her tone and put his kids down. He held the key, turned it to the side that Winry had tried to turn, removed the key, and opened the door.

Winry felt like her soul escaped her body. "I loosened it for you," she mumbled as the kids raced inside.

"Were you out here too long?" Ed asked as Winry reached for the bag of groceries she had brought from the market.

"Oh, no," she answered sarcastically as she entered. "Just a few hours."

When the master mechanic is tested, her patience is the virtue that runs out quickly.

* * *

_This happened to me when my grandpa came to my house to pick me up. Obviously the kids weren't there and Ed wasn't either, but the stupid door beat my strength and it pissed me off. Anyways, R/R,plz! Support is love!_

-Auto-


	90. 4:00

_I've had this idea ever since I saw this list three years ago. It took that long to polish the idea, and it took a 10 year old to make me think outside the box. So I dedicate this chapter to my wonderful reviewers: vsakura4, DeathBySugarCube, 4master, AnimeCookie93, and Athenafrodite and to the adorable 10 year old, which will read this when she's of age to do so! I hope you all enjoy!_**  
**

* * *

**Title: 4:00  
Author: Auto-Alchemechanicist (miss_auto1621)  
Pairing: Edward E. & Winry R.  
Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist  
Theme: 6: Green tea  
Rating: K for Kake & T for tea…or (minimal) teen, what ever floats your boat. Around those lines for some girl stuff.  
Disclaimer: If I did own FMA, my ideas would be Gaiden by now.  
Summary: The time of the month is always a bitch. Post CoS. Refers back to chapter 2: Surreal, but is not necessary to read to understand this chapter.  
A/N: Dedicated to Yeye because she's the most adorable thing EVER (next to her brother) and because she's a smart 11 year old for sparking this idea.  
Part of LiveJournal's 101 kisses challenge!**

The tea pot shuffled as the water inside heated up. Edward had constantly checked on it to make sure it wasn't burning, or if the kitchen wasn't ablaze, as he kept Winry some company. That Sunday had not been her day, especially since she had tried to get accustomed to the strange, foreign world she had stumbled upon a few days prior. Edward had found her in a dark alley way with a few men molesting her, but he didn't know it was her until he kicked their asses and had them arrested. Nevertheless, Winry was in pain.

'_So much pain, so much pain, so much pain,'_ her mind kept repeating as she clutched her stomach and moaned in agony. Her eyes were shut as tears helplessly ran down her face and wished to forget the embarrassing situation that had gone on. It was only natural for women to have their cycle with bothersome cramps and inconvenient timing. Winry knew how to deal with all that, knew what to do to get ready, and knew that it was a very delicate and complicated topic to talk about with men. She hoped that she would never have to fully talk about it with Ed, but some wishes never did come true.

While preparing the upcoming meal, she felt discomfort and a sudden rush that stung her abdomen as if she were being stabbed by a pitchfork. The food was ready, the table was set, and the pastry dish was decorated with crumpets, muffins, and biscuits. The only things that were needed were for Al to come home and for the tea to be ready. That's when she decided to stand from where she sat to make sure it wasn't what she thought it was. However, the plan was ruined as she saw blood and her brain began to wreck itself. She could only think of being in a private setting, but that didn't even help.

'_Damn it, what do I do now?'_ she asked herself as she walked around the apartment bathroom. It's not like Ed and Al kept pads around for her. The only choice she had was to buy a bag before either of them knew what was going on. She was surprised to see Ed waiting for her outside the bathroom.

"Are you okay?" he asked with concern.

Winry blinked. "Yeah, I'm fine," she answered with a wry smile.

Ed wasn't as convinced as he should have been and pressed on. "Are you sure? You, uh, well…there's something where you…were sitting and um…."

Winry couldn't tell if her blush put his to shame as she stood frozen for a moment. She didn't even have to check her chair to know she had stained it.

"Ohh," she moaned as she brought her hands to her temples and bowed her head. She did not want to face Ed with so much embarrassment.

"I…uh," she didn't know what to say as she wrapped her arms around her stomach to avoid doubling over and falling.

Ed stared at her sympathetically as she looked up to see if he had stopped staring at her. She was in dismay. Her face was red and her eyes looked glazed and glassy, as if she were about to cry. That was the last thing he wanted!

"Uh, it's okay," he reacted with a jump as he placed his hands on her shoulders to straighten her up. "Just, uh, don't worry about it."

"My stomach hurts," she muttered as she felt her legs weaken and as she felt that her clothes couldn't be able to resist her.

Ed didn't know what to do with her. "Um, want me to take you to a bed?"

One of Winry's eyebrows shot up when Ed realized the double meaning behind his proposal. "You know, so you can rest?" he added instantly.

"Okay," she said before she fell forward and had Ed catch her in his arms.

How many times were they going to have awkward moments in their relationship? Were they going to keep blushing if something like this happened? As Winry thought of this while lying down, she couldn't help thinking that it was part of their lives and they would not get rid of them. Moreover, the time of the month was always a bitch and Winry cursed it forever.

She just didn't expect for Ed to come in with a tray of food and their cups of tea. He said that food tasted better with company and Winry thought that he stole that idea from her Granny. Nonetheless, she sat up as he handed her one cup of tea to reduce her pain before they ate. As she took a sip, the clock tower chimed four times, signaling that it was time for tea. She was feeling the effect of the tea and smiled.

"Feeling better?" Ed asked as he took a sip from his cup.

Winry placed a quick kiss on his forehead before he held her face and brought her lips to his. "Yes. Tea's good," she answered as she tried hiding her blush and took another sip. Tea was _very _good from the looks of it.

* * *

_I hope everyone go the idea of their location and the meaning of this. Yeye got the idea of tea time, not Winry's period (seeing as she's very innocent, but she's learning :D). Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed! I'll come back tomorrow since I have a day off! R/R,plz. Support is love! You know you want to tell me your opinion of this.  
_

-Auto-


	91. Silently Kissing

_I can't believe my imagination. But I saw that many of you were demanding a T-rate that didn't contain K-rated stuff in it (inserts diabolical laugh here). Thank you for reviewing vsakura4, 4master, and Athenafrodite! Here's to you, so I hope you enjoy!_**  
**

* * *

**Title: Silently Kissing  
Author: Auto-Alchemechanicist (miss_auto1621)  
Pairing: Edward E. & Winry R.  
Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist  
Theme: 29: Secret Joy  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: Arakawa owns all!  
Summary: **_The little freckles on his stomach were playing peek-a-boo with her as she continued to stare, making her lose her innocent thoughts. It was moments like these that made her feel impish because she could do what she wanted without having Ed complain, or feel, for that matter._  
**Part of LiveJournal's 101 Kisses challenge!**

Winry noticed Edward sleeping on the couch as she entered the living room. He slept with his stomach showing again, but it seemed the man hadn't paid attention to that before he shut his eyes. Winry smiled softly.

'_How many times do I have to tell him to drop dead on our bed?'_ she thought as she walked toward him. For a while, she just observed him as his light snores and soft breathing filled the room. Her eyes went from his face to his arms to the hand he had on his abdomen, curled up into a fist, and to the other hand that was dangling from the couch.

She was tempted to wake him up so he could go to their room and sleep in a better position, but she reconsidered and thought that maybe he just needed the rest. She silently slapped herself because her conscious was yelling that he was _her husband_ and he had to _sleep next to her_. But she didn't like to be the controlling wife that demanded Ed to do everything she wanted. Besides, _he_ didn't force her into doing what didn't float her boat.

There was something she _did_ want to do and hoped that he didn't mind. The little freckles on his stomach were playing peek-a-boo with her as she continued to stare, making her lose her innocent thoughts. Moments like these made her feel impish because she could do what she wanted without having Ed complain, or feel, for that matter. She saw that he shivered and she automatically went to the closet to retrieve a blanket for him. And yet, his stomach called to her ravenously. How many times had _he_ kissed her stomach, caressed it, admired it? Maybe it was time to return the favor. It wasn't her fault he was so tempting.

So before she placed the blanket on top of his body, she knelt down, pulled his shirt up to reveal the rest of his abdomen (which she just wanted to see because it was inevitable for her to **not** stare at the result of his work out sessions), and placed a gentle kiss on his navel. She heard him moan as he shuddered under her lips and gave him another kiss. She knew he enjoyed it because why else would he tremble in ecstasy? Why else would he hold still enough for her to keep kissing his abdomen? Why else would he pull her arm to bring her face next to his?

His eyes were still closed, but Winry knew that he was fully aware of what she was doing to him. She blushed as she realized that her secret was out.

"Why did you start without me?" he asked quietly.

"You were asleep," she answered before he opened his eyes to stare at her and smile warmly.

"I'm awake now," he said as he waited for her to react.

Winry blinked and her eyes trailed to his navel again. Her fingers began to play with his tummy before she shyly looked at him again. Moments like these made Ed feel elated because his wife was still timid when it involved intimacy. Obviously, he tried hiding his coyness, but he secretly liked the way her fingertips caressed his skin. However, she was just taunting him and testing his patience. So to eliminate that tension he leaned in and kissed her tenderly. She removed her fingers from his stomach to touch his face. His blush was close to burning his skin, but they both knew that that was a good thing. It was a sign that let them know their feelings were real and a secret joy that they both had when they kissed silently.

* * *

_And the crowd either "Aww"s or "Whoa"s. Hehe, anyways, R/R,plz. Support is love! I'll come back tomorrow!_

-Auto-

P.S.: I am advertising now::: A community is divided into two sites: The Elric Family. Here it is a community where my staff and I add fics that have the EdxWinry, AlxMei, TrishaxHohenheim, and the Elric family memebers. In livejournal, it's the same, but there are weekly challenges. If anyone would like to join either one of them, contact me and I'll add your fics in the comm. For livejournal, you have to have an lj-account. PM me if you have any questiions!


	92. Photographs

_This came in a flash, which I love! It feels great when an idea flows without stopping! Thank you for reviewing vsakura4, DeathBySugarCube, Athenafrodite, and 4master! Here's to you, so I hope you enjoy!_**  
**

**Title: Photographs  
Author: Auto-Alchemechanicist (miss_auto1621)  
Pairing: Edward E. & Winry R.  
Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist  
Theme: 15: Photograph  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: Fiction is wonderful, but reality comes and crushes the beautiful lies. Arakawa owns FMA and as much as I dream, I don't own it. :(  
Summary: When you thoroughly search for something, you're most likely to find just that and a few more surprises, especially if your parents are forever in a still.  
A/N: I considered the degree of seriousness for every image that popped into my head with this theme. If I had chosen anything kinkier, I'd be writing M-rates. That's not good.  
Part of LiveJournal's 101 Kisses challenge!**

"Mom, I can't find them!"

"Well, keep looking!"

"I already searched in the drawers and the bolts aren't there!"

"They're there; you just don't want to look for them."

Edward sighed. Why was it that he and his sister had to look for the things his mother asked for when she didn't have time to look for them? He had done a complete scan of every drawer in the house, but he still couldn't retrieve the A-11s that were necessary for completion of an automail leg.

"Seriously?" he asked himself.

"You can't find them either?" Nina asked as she came into the room her brother was in.

"Nah. I don't know where mom could have possibly put them," he said as he began his search again.

"I already looked in your room, my room, Rutch's doghouse, Alexander's cage, and even the bathrooms," the girl began as she pouted.

"Why would a jar of bolts be in places like _those_?" Ed asked as his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Have you ever noticed mom places things in unusual places?" Nina asked. "She puts money in books, wrenches under her pillow, oil in her purse, and her handy switch blade thingie, which is not even a blade, in her back pocket. I have a reason to suspect the damn bolts could be hiding in there."

Ed reconsidered. "You make a good point, but, nah."

"Why not?"

The boy shook his head. "It's more likely that the jar's in her room."

"Fine, then you look _there_. _I'm_ going to search in other places," Nina said as she walked out of the room, feeling unrecognized for her observations and hypothesis.

"Good luck," Ed mumbled as he headed for his parents' room.

"Have you found them?" Winry called from her shop.

"No! Still looking!"

_Geez, if she wants them so bad she can look for them herself_, he thought. He just felt really lazy when he saw that the room was a bit messy, but decided that if he wanted his mother off his back, he'd better get his ass moving and find those stupid bolts.

He felt kind of awkward and had to blush when he noticed some undergarments here and there, indicating that his parents _really_ loved each other. He had images he did not want to see and hoped to find the jar soon. It was not fun or ideal thinking about how your parents had sex, but the room screamed at him. He shuddered as he sat on Winry's side of the bed to search into her drawers _**again**_ and wondered how he had missed those details. It was like he was awake after half a day of searching.

"Hey, Ed!" Nina called as she entered her parents' room. "Look at these – what happened here?"

She stopped to look at her surroundings and diverted her attention to her brother after spotting her mother's bra.

"Aw, man. I did not want to _see_ that."

"I don't think you understand the fact that we guys are a lot more perverted than girls," Ed pointed out as he kept searching. "Trust me, I damn that instinct right now."

Nina blinked as she processed what he said. "You made me feel dirty. Anyway, look!"

Her brother rolled his eyes in annoyance. "What?"

Nina pulled out papers from an envelop and handed them to Ed.

"Pictures?" he asked irately. "Really? Now?" he scoffed and placed them on the bed as he went back to searching his mother's drawer.

"You could at least see them," Nina said.

"I'm looking for the fucking bolts, which I never found. Aren't you supposed to be helping me?"

He stopped talking when Nina placed a picture in between his eyes and the contents of the drawer.

"Have you ever seen something so cute, yet so…not cute?" Nina asked as she considered how to word it all.

Ed held the picture and examined it. The man in the picture looked like him – well, he looked like the man in the picture – but he was lip-locking with his mom. He didn't know what to think of that. His parents were not the type of people to pose in front of a camera and kiss to keep a memory of it. Unless they were that daring and deceived everyone. He felt deceived, considering Ed and Winry went so far as to kiss lightly in front of the kids, something short and sweet to show some love and affection so the kids would know their parents loved each other even if they fought and (mother) threw things to prove points.

"What do you want me to make of this?" Ed asked.

"Keep looking," Nina ordered as she handed him the pile of pictures.

He questioned her with his stare, but began to flip through the pictures.

"Why would they keep something like this?"

"It's kinda weird, right?" Nina asked. "I bet they worked hard to hide this."

"I doubt they would keep this," Ed began. "I mean, if you look at them, they're in order and it's like a story."

"I know, genius. That's why I showed them to you."

Ed flipped through the pictures again. The first one had his parents looking at each other.

The second one had his parents leaning closer to each other.

The third one was the one where they were kissing – the one his sister initially showed him – which made him silently curse it because the kissing included some uncivilized smooching.

The fourth one had Ed and Winry turning to the camera.

The next one had Edward enraged while Winry tried keeping her face from melting.

The last one had a cracked lens and the sight of Ed and Winry's backs.

"I like the last one," Ed commented. "Dad kicked ass."

Nina giggled. "I wonder who the person taking the pictures was."

"He must've had guts to mess with mom and dad."

"Worst idea. Ever."

Ed had resumed his search when he felt his fingers touch a smooth, glassy surface.

"Hell. Yeah," Ed celebrated as he pulled out the jar of bolts.

"Finally," Nina complained as she placed the pictures back in their envelop. "We can go back to our lives."

Winry came into her room. "There you are."

"Before you start, mom, I found them," Ed pointed at the jar as he made his way to where his mother stood. Nina followed him, leaving the envelop of pictures on the bed. She realized she didn't have it when she was a few paces away from the door.

"Thank you," Winry said as the kids walked out, mumbling a "You're welcome" by force in order to escape her. Sometimes, they got really annoyed with things, which annoyed the hell out of Winry. They were supposed to understand that their mother could not do some things at times and they needed to help her out. But the kids had their attitudes and she had to deal with two teenagers with unstable emotions.

She had eyed the envelop her daughter had when she set it on the bed and made her curious. She snagged it and before getting back to work, she began to flip through the pictures. She was horror-stricken.

What were those pictures doing there? How did they get inside her house? How did her kids get a hold of them?

"Oh my – " She could not figure out how to finish that statement. She remembered this from a party she and Ed had attended since it was one of the few events she regretted going to. She never realized she and Edward would be considered 'famous', so it caught her off guard that a paparazzi would start taking pictures of them. And it had to be when Ed and her were supposedly in private, kissing with all the liberty in the world. Edward instinctively punched the man and the camera lens, considering him lucky since he didn't have a metal fist anymore.

Now, her kids had seen these pictures and could not seem to find a way to so much as bring up the topic. She would just have to act like she hadn't noticed. Locating the waste basket, she threw the envelop into it and went back to work. Private moments should stay private.

* * *

_Remember guys, what goes on in my fics, stays in my fics...and livejournal XD. Anyways, R/R, plz. Support is love! I'll try updating tomorrow!_

-Auto-

P.S.: Theme 1 of the Elric Family community is up for anyone that would like to try it. PM me for this though.


	93. Chemistry

_Thank you for reviewing vsakura4, Athenafrodite, 4master, and Thowell3! Here's to you, so I hope you enjoy!_**  
**

* * *

**Chemistry  
Author:**** Auto-Alchemechanicist (miss_auto1621)  
Fandom: FullMetal Alchemist  
Characters/Pairing: Edward E. & Winry R.  
Prompt: 7: Pride/1: Solution  
Word Count: 1,262  
Rating: K+  
Disclaimer: Arakawa owns all!  
Author's Notes: Prompt combo of Pride and Solution. Post Manga. Implied EdxWinry. Please excuse some mild language. Includes EdxWinry kids.  
Summary: Their kids were geniuses. Post manga.  
Part of Livejournal's 7_deadly_sins challenge and elric_family community!**

"Don't you think you're being a bit too tough on your students?" Winry asked as she placed the clay pot on the stove to start making lunch.

Only Edward decided to make a final check of his work on Sundays.

"Winry, this is college level, meaning tests can't be as easy as people expect them to be," he answered as he re-read one of the last questions on his exam.

"You should spend more time on the subject. Moles are difficult."

"Moles are moles: the atomic mass of an element," he added. "It's not _that _hard."

"The concept is easy," Winry said as she placed the frozen chicken she had washed into the pot, "but when you go in depth, or from the way I've heard you lecture, it's confusing."

"It's complicated," Ed admitted. "But it's not impossible."

"People would beg to differ."

Edward noticed two golden heads as they entered the kitchen and smiled. They looked curious.

"What are you guys doing, daddy?" Nina asked as she walked toward him and tip-toed to see what her father was working on.

"Mommy's making lunch and I'm writing the solution to a problem on the test I'm going to give this week," Ed answered as he kept writing, aware that his ten-year-old daughter was observing with wide, blue eyes.

"Chemistry?" his son, Ed, asked. He had also walked to where his father sat and began to read what he had written.

"Yep. Let's see how ready my students are with moles," Ed grinned. His mood was ironic, though.

"It depends if they study, I guess," the boy commented.

"Yeah, but I'm not making these as difficult as they should be," Ed cleared up. "I want them to be able to pass."

"Your questions aren't _that_ hard," the boy said.

"That's because I've been teaching you this since you learned how to read and write," Ed said. "Do this one."

The man handed his son a blank piece of paper, his pen, and the test he had finished composing.

The boy sighed. "Moles," he mumbled as he looked at his father. "Can we learn about biology right now, instead?"

Ed reconsidered. "Alright. By osmosis, or law of diffusion, _this _should be implanted in your brain," Ed stated.

Nina giggled. "Haha, you get a test!" she said as she pointed at her brother.

Ed stuck his tongue out at her. Her father got another blank sheet of paper, another pen, and another test and placed it in front of her. "You can work it out, too, kiddo. I've been teaching both of you the same things."

Nina's incredulous look cracked her brother up. "You get a test, too, shorty!"

"Shut up!" Nina exclaimed. "And you're short, too!"

"I'm at least taller than you!" Ed said smugly as he began to concentrate on the problem at hand.

"I'm going to beat you," Nina mumbled as she sat down and gripped her pen.

"Are you challenging me?" her brother asked with disbelief.

"You're no challenge," Nina answered. "You're twelve."

"And you're ten. So you're less than a challenge," Ed shot back as their foreheads met and both saw each other eye to eye with menacing stares. They 'grr'ed at each other so much it was comical. Their father smiled as he tried holding back his laughter.

Winry shook her head. "What have you done to them?" she asked.

"I've created geniuses," he answered as he sat back and observed his kids.

"What, Elric?" his son asked.

"What, Elric?" his daughter answered.

They looked fierce, as if they wanted to literally kill each other, but they had their referees in the kitchen with them. After a few seconds of tension, they began their test. Ed wondered who would get the answer first. If it was his son, the boy would be so proud. He would think he knows more than his sister because he's older. If his daughter figured it out first, it would crush his son's pride, and she would think she's smarter than her brother. Her pride would go up. _Maybe_ it wasn't such a good idea, but Edward had led to this without stopping it, so he would see what he had really created.

Winry tapped his shoulder. "While they work," she pointed at the table, "you help," she pointed at the clay pot.

Ed rolled his eyes and stood to follow his wife's orders. He would very much like to not have a wrench meet his head that day. He kept an eye on his kids' progress and Winry had to stop what she was doing to do so as well. To her surprise, they were actually working it out. How the hell do kids work out chemistry problems? With _moles_? It was irrational and unlikely, yet she did see the logic in it all. After all, their father had taught them. Who wouldn't like to have him as a teacher…well, other than his current chemistry students? She swore she could see some smoke coming from he pens the kids gripped because of how quick they wrote.

She reeled back when she noticed the pot boiling with the defrosted chicken. Now she could start with the rice. Although Ed was ahead of her; he was already cutting the tomatoes in half and had retrieved the spices from the pantry.

"Done!"

The couple halted their actions as the kids showed their papers to their father.

"Check mine first, daddy!" Nina chirped.

"No, mine! I started first!" Ed interjected.

Edward took their papers in his hands and checked each one thoroughly. The steps went from mass to moles to particles, and the trick was that they had to go back and divide to lead back to the requested mass in order to find the answer.

He knew they didn't cheat off each other, but they both had the same solutions and answers. The scratch work was neat and orderly. Winry walked toward him to look at the papers and her eyes widened. She had thought that only Ed and Al could be able to do such things, but it seemed that their brains could be passed down to their kids. It just didn't seem fair that Ed took all the credit for creating their geniuses.

"Wow," Edward mused. "See, what did I tell ya?" he asked his wife.

Winry was speechless. She just knew that her kids could be able to work out moles. "Just so you know," she began, "we _both _created geniuses."

Ed blushed. He didn't realize his comment led back to _those _thoughts, but he smiled anyway.

"If you would have been in my class, you would have gotten this right," he told his kids.

"What!" Nina asked.

"What's wrong?"

"Which one of us got it right?" Ed asked.

Their father blinked. "Uh, both of you."

"No fair!"

"_Really?"_

Edward looked from one child to the other. "Yeah."

The kids pouted. They were evenly matched.

Edward returned their papers to them for keepsakes. "If it's any consolation, you have more brains that my college students."

"I guess," Ed mumbled as he placed his chin on the table.

"Are you going to rub it in that we can do stuff they can't if they fail?" Nina asked. She was more devious than Edward and Winry thought.

"Of course I am," he reassured.

"For now, you will all help me make lunch," Winry said as she began to clear the table. She made sure to make her wrench visible so her husband could flinch and so her kids could know where to pay attention now.

* * *

_This is how traumatized I am with chemistry. I'll make up for my lack of fluffiness in the next chapter. I just wanted for the kids to come out because I wuv 'em to death. R/R,plz. Support is love!_

-Auto-


	94. It Happens to the Best of Us

_Thank you for reviewing Athenafrodite, SakuraBlossom28, and 4master! Here's to you!_

* * *

**Title:** It Happens to the Best of Us  
**Author:** Auto-Alchemechanicist**  
Series:** Post Manga**  
Prompt:****Fracture**  
**Rating:** K-ish**  
Disclaimer:**Arakawa owns FMA and that's that.  
**Characters:** Winry, Ed  
**Summary**: Winry remembers Ed's first "broken" arm**  
Warnings:** None. **  
A/N:** If you read chapters 81: Modified and 84: Chrysanthemums, you're good. If you haven't, then you'll meet one of my bears. :D  
**Part of Livejournal's fma_fic_contest**

Winry held the modified teddy bear that Ed had sent her from the West. She hadn't noticed, but by throwing the poor bear so many times against the wall, its automail arm had ripped off from where she had sewn the drilled ports. It reminded her of Ed's first "broken" arm when he was getting used to automail. She realized that after attaching his arm, the area where his shoulder port connected with his skin swelled up.

She thought that she had done the proper connection, but when he tried to raise it, a noise came from the port. As if it needed oil so it wouldn't be so stiff. But when his painful outburst confused her, she noticed that his arm had worked its way out of the connection port! The metal pulled the nerves before it fell, but she caught the arm and had to inspect it. Her face burned while gingerly cradling the metal limb and tried disregarding Ed's hissing profanities, but she couldn't and got nervous. It wasn't the first time she attached automail, but it wasn't like she had enough practice at age 11. Nevertheless, she wanted to be his mechanic, so _she _had to attach it, build it, and deal with her patient.

The little arm detached just like Ed's did. At least the teddy bear didn't feel any pain. At least the limb didn't break easily like human limbs. Where would the boy and the bear be if it weren't for her metal?

* * *

_It's been a while, but school and this community have kept me busy. But I have a few more fics coming in, which is great because I get to update! Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed. R/R,plz. Support is love!_

-Auto-


	95. Something in the Sky

_Sorry for taking so long to update! My computer's brain dead, so I have to use Burger King's wifi for my internet fetish. XD Anyways, thanks for reviewing Athenafrodite and SakuraBlossom28! Here's to you, so I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Title: **Something in the Sky  
**Author: **Auto-Alchemechanicist  
**Pairing: **Edward E. & Winry R.  
**Fandom: **Fullmetal Alchemist**  
Theme: 1**: Starlight**  
Rating: **T for language**  
Disclaimer: **Auto keeps her hands to herself and lets Arakawa own the whole thing. She only uses her characters for entertainment, nonprofit fics.  
**Summary: **When they looked at the sky, they realized that it's beautiful, decorated with the white sprinkled stars. However, a particular glow caught their attention. Post Manga with a twist! Dedicated to Caro!**  
Part of LiveJournal's 101 kisses challenge**

The date was very simple. Ed invited Winry to go stargazing. That in itself was something to raise eyebrows. Even Pinako was surprised when her granddaughter told her she was going out for a while. With Edward. To see the stars. Pinako almost dropped her pipe, but held her composure as Winry looked for a blanket so Ed and her could sit on while looking at the night sky. Without Al. Just the two of them. Alone. At night.

Pinako just hoped that Ed would be good for Winry.

Winry knew Ed was good for her. He just didn't show it at times, but it was alright because he wasn't perfect, and he wasn't the type to flirt. In fact, he was just terrible with women, but he tried just for Winry. Wooing her would not be easy for him, so he had to build some common ground that did not involve metal.

So Resembool's sky was something he thought of while remembering the beauties of his home (besides Winry). He was surprised she accepted without hesitation. He would have jumped with joy, but having Winry's acceptance was in itself a jump for both of them. So he would try to be a gentleman with her and keep treating her as his friend until the right moment struck.

'_When would that be?'_ he asked himself. That would not remain a mystery for long, but to him it would take forever. When _would _the right moment come? _What _would be the right moment, anyway? What did he have to do to know? He didn't want to look like he was rushing into these things. If only he knew and understood what these 'things' are supposed to be. He could save his country, and the rest of the world, from the hands of a God-wannabe, he could get his brother's body and his right arm back, he became a major at the age of twelve, and knew alchemy's truth enough to give it up at the age of sixteen, but he could not know how love worked? That did not come in the Truth. At least, he didn't remember it appearing in there. That was what he had to figure out on his own. Maybe that was part of his equivalency for getting his brother's body back? Get Winry's attention and affection by yourself, dumbass.

At least Winry was cooperating with him. If she had rejected his invitation to see _stars_, then how would he hope for a second date? Well, first he had to get this date out of the way. It _was_ a date, right? Only he and Winry were going to look at the stars, without Al or Pinako, and without anyone else looking at them.

'_Shit, I'm on my own,'_ he thought as he realized that he wouldn't have Al for support just in case he didn't do something right. It was all him.

"The sky's beautiful tonight," Winry said, breaking Ed's train of thought.

"Yeah, it is," he answered, almost answering 'Yeah, you are' by mistake. He didn't know what he would have done if he had actually said that out loud. Talk about messing up within the first five minutes of the date. They hadn't even reached the spot they wanted, much less sat down. So the awkwardness was spared.

If his menacing thoughts didn't ruin the date, then the silence between them would. He didn't know what to talk about with Winry. Small talk was not his thing (well, words in general were out of his field of specialty), but if he didn't learn fast, she would not enjoy his company. After all, him asking her out meant that he wanted to be _more _than friends with her, and she accepted it. Would she reconsider?

But she knew he wasn't a man of words. She tried making conversation, though, once the blanket was set up and they were seated.

"The stars haven't changed at all," she began.

_Say something, dumbass._ "I think they have," he said. "They look like they're in more clusters than when we were kids."

_When we were kids…_

"That's true," Winry agreed after staring at the white lights for a few moments. "But I think you think they're like that because you've seen a lot more skies than I have." She paused. "After all, I've only really studied this sky."

Ed stared at her for a minute before observing the sky. He smiled and decided to lay down on the blanket to have a better view of both Winry and the sky. She decided to lay down next to him.

"Well, of all the skies I've seen, I haven't seen one like this one," he admitted, except his answer had a double meaning for him. He had seen many women, but he had never seen one like Winry.

"Really?" Winry asked as she turned to look at him and rested her right cheek on her right hand. "Not even Central's sky is this pretty?"

"I could barely see a star or two when I was in Central, what with all the lights interfering and all," he explained.

Winry's eyes widened. "I didn't realize that artificial light had to do with the appearance of stars."

"It does," he said. "The other cities I went to weren't as illuminated as Central, but the stars didn't look that nice, either. Even Dublith's sky can't compare, despite Al and I being in an island while alchemy training."

"Do you think it's because this is your home?" Winry asked. Her blue eyes twinkled like the stars above their heads.

"I'm not sure," Ed answered, "but I guess it does."

Ed didn't realize what was happening until he felt a sudden warmth on his lips, which were soft against his own. He didn't mind the touch, even if he didn't know what had caused it. It dawned on him that Winry understood his double-meaning answers. For some reason, she knew what he was talking about when he spoke of the skies. She had deciphered his coded words with her own intuition and had felt the need to reward him for his efforts.

That was the right moment for Edward. He rewarded her with a kiss of his own. A lingering thought hung on his mind. How did they look like, kissing while laying down in a blanket, away from prying eyes?

They heard something and had to halt their lip-locking to see what the noise was. It came from the stars. And the shooting star looked so innocent, but with the noise, Ed couldn't help but think that there was something wrong with that star. Then, it dawned on him. It wasn't a shooting star at all. It was a flying machine.

* * *

A/N: Can we pretend that the airplanes in the night sky were like shooting stars? 'Cause I could really use a wish right now…

_Anyways, Caro wanted a twist. :D She's sneaky like that. R/R,plz. Support is love!_

-Auto-


	96. Deal

_Happy new year, everyone! My computer is fixed so I am very happy, but I have spent my break writing some very importantstuff. Anyways, thank you for reviewing 4master, SakuraBlossom28, and CupcakeAlchemist! Here's to you, so I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Title: Deal  
Author: miss_auto1621  
Pairing: Edward E. & Winry R.  
Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist  
Theme: 76: Game  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I play Barbies with Arakawa's toys. So I don't own them. :D  
Part of LiveJournal's 101 Kisses challenge  
Summary: If she wins, she has her way. If he wins, well, that won't be discussed. His plans are for his mind to formulate and for his body to carry out. Post CoS.  
A/N: ****Happy new year! Computer's fixed, so I'm happy, but my internet's being a bitch. Anyways, 1st part of a duo chapter fic. Dedicated to Yeye for the 99 Stories in a Year challenge. **** I am not an expert when it comes to playing cards, but I have played like 5 different kinds of poker and other games. Hopefully, this is the universal version, or the American version, I don't know. :D Enjoy!**  


"You want me to play a game of cards with you?" Winry asked.

Out of all the things Ed could have asked, he was requesting a game of cards? What the fuck, really?

"Unless you want to pass the time doing something else?" Ed asked, knowing very well that time went by very slowly when riding a train. And there weren't really any real activities to do other than sleep, stare out the window, sleep, or stay seated. But at least Ed was able to rent a private compartment for them. After coming back from the other side of the gate, he didn't feel like sharing Winry with anyone, even if it sometimes annoyed the hell out of her. He wasn't being possessive, but he was just being a bit selfish with people, especially men.

But Winry knew he loved her. It took him long enough to admit it, too. Twenty-two years and many tragedies later, he finally came out with his feelings in the dorkiest way imaginable. It had to do with alchemy, of course, but she forgave him for it and accepted his revelation. Since then, their friendship jumped to a higher level. One where kisses were involved. And she liked it.

However, she did not like the idea of playing cards with him at the moment. Ed could be an imp at times, and when it came to card—especially poker—he got some crazy betting ideas.

She could take out her automail project that she had to finish before they arrived to Rush Valley. Mr. Dominic had called her, saying that one of her customers had come in need of her craftsmanship and skills. Now, she had to attach the last finger to the automail hand that she had to install. But Ed was a major distraction. A really entrancing distraction, even if she didn't admit it, and even if he didn't notice.

"Are we going to have to bet something?" she asked.

"There would be no fun if we didn't bet," he answered. "That's the point of the game."

"Why can't it be harmless?" she kept asking.

"This _is _harmless betting," he said. "It's not like we're betting something really important, like my arm, or your head, or something."

"Okay, _that _is serious betting," Winry answered. "Fine, I'll play. But just _one _game."

"You're so boring," he said. "_One. _Really?"

"Yes, just _one_."

"Fine." Ed took out his deck of cards and began to shuffle. "Let's start betting."

Winry thought about that. She knew Ed was going to win. It's not that she was doubting herself, but she knew he would cheat to win. She would have to be a really good cheater to get herself out of that one. But she didn't know how he did it to have a trump card up his sleeve. Sneaky bastard.

"If I win…" she began, "…I'll do what I want with you in Rush Valley."

Ed raised his left eyebrow. What _would _she do to him? He had to wonder.

"If _I _win," Ed said after thinking, "I won't tell you what I'll do to you."

Winry smirked. They both looked smug. If she wins, she has her way. If he wins, well, that won't be discussed. His plans are for his mind to formulate and for his body to carry out. And that was not fair to Winry. Although, she didn't give enough insight for him to guess what she would do. So it _was _fair. Feign the abstraction until it was time. Of course, they hadn't really done the dirty yet, but it wasn't like they were going to wait forever, right? That thought alone made Ed shiver with delight and it made Winry smile with satisfaction. When _would _they do the dirty?

"Okay," she said. "What are we playing?"

"Poker," he answered. Of course.

"That's where we have to get a full house, right?" she asked.

"Yep."

"Just making sure," she said as she was handed her set of cards by him across the table.

Damn it. She had none that would give her a slight chance of winning. Ed's poker face was no joke, and the more she thought about it, the more she found the pun a lot more gagable. What cards did he have?

"Can I trade?" she asked.

"Yeah."

She kept the Jack, but traded the four that didn't stand a chance against Ed's set. She held in her breath as she saw the damn cards. Shit, what did Ed have in mind for her? She was in no better shape than she was before trading the cards.

She saw that Ed traded all five of his cards. _ALL FIVE._ What? He didn't like them, either? But he kept his composure and stared at his set before focusing his eyes on her.

"Ready?" he asked.

'_No,'_ she thought. "Sure."

They both sat down their cards in a fan. She knew it. He had a King, a Queen, a Jack, and a 10, all from the same suit, except for the Joker that rested next to the 10. Hers were embarrassing: an Ace, a 2, a 5, 7, and the Jack, but they were from the same suit. She sighed and Ed smirked.

"Are you sure you don't want to play another game?" he asked.

She stood from where she sat and made her way to Edward. It was time to pay up, right? "I'm good." She didn't demonstrate her disappointment and decided to kneel on the booth's seat instead of sitting down properly.

"What are you going to do with me?" she asked.

Ed suspected she would do something and looked at her funny. "You want to pay up so quickly?" he asked.

Winry thought about it. "Unless you want for us to do something else to pass the time here?"

Ed blushed. He didn't think she'd accept so quickly. He cupped her face and brought her down to kiss her.

"We should play poker more often," he said between a kiss.

Winry bit his bottom lip, causing him to moan a little. "Next time, I want to win."

"Why? So I can be on top of _you_?" he asked as he brought her closer and sat her on his lap. Her skin was so silky.

"Maybe," she hinted as she bit him again.

They were too caught up in their own heat to realize that there was a harsh knocking on the other side of the door and a man barking out for the Fullmetal Alchemist.

* * *

_You can tell I like playing cards, right? You could say this is where Winry learned how to bet and learned a few tricks from Ed and showed her stuff in chapter 52: Card Sharks. :D I hope you all enjoyed. R/R, plz. Support is love!_

-Auto-


	97. The Card that Determines Everything

****_Thank you for reviewing TheMistOfThePast, 4master, and SakuraBlossom28! Here's to you, so I hope you enjoy!_

**Title: The Card that Determines Everything  
Author: Auto-Alchemechanicist  
Pairing: Edward E. & Winry R.  
Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist  
Theme: 2: Four of Diamonds  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: If I did own FMA, I would make my ideas into Gaiden.  
Part of LiveJournal's 101_kisses challenge  
Summary: Those soldiers play a dirty game. Ed has to play for Winry's life, and this time, he doesn't have a trump card up his sleeve.  
A/N: 2/99 for Yeye's challenge, so this one also goes to her. 2nd part of the Card series.** **Companion to Deal.**

Ed's hand had crawled up Winry's left leg when he heard someone smacking the door.

"What the hell?" he asked as Winry gave him a last kiss.

Now, she was disappointed and pouted. She didn't have the chance to get off Ed's lap and made the visitors think dirty thoughts. Her eyes widened when she saw the guns in their arms and a pin on the right side of their suits.

A golden D.

Only Drachmans had that symbol. And right now, their guns were pointed at Ed.

Shit. What did he get himself into? What had he done to piss them off? When had he done it? It's not like he was sent on a mission to Drachma. Well, at least, she didn't think he was sent to do some business there.

"Hey, what the hell?" Ed hollered as two of the men came closer and kept a steady aim at his head.

"You are the Fullmetal Alchemist?" One of them asked with a heavy accent.

"Yeah," Ed answered with the same pissed off tone. "Who wants to know?"

"Drachmans."

'No shit there,' Winry thought.

One of the men that was pointing his gun at Ed laughed. "Looks like we interrupted them."

The one that had addressed Ed joined in the laughter. "What a horny bastard."

Winry blushed as Ed helped her sit properly.

"What can I do for you today…gentlemen?" Ed asked as he looked at the suited men up and down. There was nothing mannerly about them other than the suits.

"We want your friend," another man laughed.

"She looks like she could do some great service," the first one added.

Winry gasped. No fucking way were they thinking she was a prostitute! If anything, _they_ were the horny bastards.

Ed fake-chuckled. "She's off limits."

"Is she now?" The man that had addressed Ed seemed to be the leader of the group. He walked towards the table and sat across from Ed and Winry. He looked at the poker game on the table. "You play, boy?"

"You could say that," Ed responded as he stared at the man. The man, in return, stared at him as he picked up the cards and began to shuffle them.

"Really?" With his eyes, he motioned for his men to get Winry.

'Oh, crap!' Winry thought as she slid closer and closer to Ed. He hugged her to his body and smoothly crossed her over his body so he could shield her.

"Don't get us wrong, Fullmetal," the man began. "We want you. But we also have some interest in your lady friend."

"Why be interested in a kid like me and a girl like her?" Ed asked.

He was no longer a 'kid', but as far as anyone knew, Ed was still the youngest state alchemist in history, which labeled him as a kid until he reached the age of thirty. And as much as he wanted to make that sound casual, Winry felt that the last part of the sentence offended her. 'A girl like me? What does he mean? What am I like?'

"You have some kind of power, you know that?" the man asked as he kept shuffling the deck of cards. "That power can be very helpful to us, if you know what I mean."

Unfortunately, Ed did know what he meant. Just because he knew a lot of alchemy didn't make him more powerful than other alchemists. But they could easily persuade him, or force him, to what they wanted because of the bait. Winry was the bait at the moment. Damn it.

"If I refuse to help?" Ed had the nerve to ask. All Winry could do was tightly hold his automail hand.

"Then, we'll take your lady friend," the man said. "She'll help us in many _other_ ways."

Winry inwardly wrinkled her nose. That was disgusting! Servicing a bunch of bastards.

"What if she refuses?" Ed asked. He was starting to annoy the man.

"I'll kill both of you," he said as he bent the deck of cards.

Ed sat back and pondered over that. "That would defeat your purpose of coming here and getting me, wouldn't it?" he asked.

His questions were really starting to pick a few nerves.

"Yes," the man answered. "That's why you're going to cooperate."

Ed cocked his left eyebrow.

"I'll make you a deal," he began. "If I win, you two come with me, with not questions, no resistance, no attempts at persaution."

Winry looked at the man that was threatening her life and Ed's. He looked stern and looked like he could actually kill them both, but he was being soft for some reason. Then, she looked over Ed. Compared to the Drachmans, he looked harmless and small, but she knew that he could cause _a lot _of damage if he set his mind to it. And boy, did he cause damage?

"And if I win?" Ed asked.

"We won't take you," the man said simply.

'Yeah, right', Winry thought. Going through so much trouble just to get Ed and then leave without him? They were going to take both of them whether they liked it or not, whether Ed won or not.

"Fine," Ed agreed.

The man stood. "Let's make the game a little more public." As one of the suited men opened the door, the head remembered something. "Oh, also, if you win, we'll let the train go."

Ed had to process that. "Let the train go?"

"We're not so sneaky, boy," the man said. With his man, he requested (ordered) their presence at one of the public compartment booths to begin the game.

When Ed and Winry walked out of their booth, they saw what he meant by letting the train go. There were more suited men with guns standing in almost every aisle of seats. They were all being held hostage. This was just like when Bald took General Hakuro as a hostage, except this time the train's more heavily guarded and he was the one that was being threatened.

"We Drachmans play a different kind of game," the man said as he caught Ed's attention. "Unlike your poker, we prefer something of high and low range."

"That's fancy for High Card, Low Card?" Ed asked mockingly. Really, if he wanted to act fancy, he had to try harder.

"Your poker is our High/Low Range," the man answered curtly. Ed was pissing him off already.

As Ed and Winry took a seat across the man, he pointed to Ed's arms. "No coat, no sleeves, no gloves, alchemist," he said. "We Drachmans don't tolerate cheaters."

"Who said I cheat?" Ed asked as he took off his coat.

"I always suspect alchemists and their luck," he said.

Ed removed his gloves and rolled up his sleeves. Winry held out her hand and took his gloves, neatly tucked them away in her pocket, and put on his coat, which was a bit too big for her.

"Let's see how you do, pipsqueak," the man taunted.

Winry squeezed Ed's thigh so he could hold in his irritated outburst. There was no need for him to die so soon.

"Hopefully you can keep up," Ed said through gritted teeth.

The man smirked. "Best three out of five, alchemist."

Ed said nothing. He was just analyzing his possibility of winning. The low card was the one that wins, right? He remembered that Al and him would play this when they traveled on the other side of the gate. He would win fairly, he remembered, since it was sometimes hot in the train and he had to roll up his sleeves in order to keep cool. Bu in this world, automail did not surprise anyone that knew what it was.

His first card was the Ace of Spades. Fuck. That was as high as you can go. And the man chuckled at his luck.

"Just remember that each game represents something," the man pointed out. "One is for your friend. Another is for the train. The other is for you. Oh, and low card wins."

"Thank you for pointing that out," Ed said as he tried to not pop a nerve.

"Do you mind bringing us something do drink, sweetheart?" the man asked Winry. His false sweetness made Winry roll her eyes. And she made sure he saw her do it.

"Sure," she said in a neutral tone. Before she stood, she made sure to leave a mark. She gave Ed a kiss on his lips, telling the man that she was Ed's and only Ed's, and if there was going to be a bastard that made her his, it would be Ed. "Heineken?" she asked.

She was up to something and Ed knew it. "Yeah."

Two of the suited men followed her. Ed looked out for her as far as his peripheral vision could reach and saw something shine. Her wrench. He had to hold back a chuckle.

"Heineken?" the man asked.

"One of the finer brews from Amestris," Ed answered as he received his second card. The people from the cart were watching intently as he looked at his card. Their life depended on that card and on his knowledge. And on the Heineken Winry would bring in a moment.

She walked towards the middle of the train where the bar was. She ordered three glasses of Heineken and rejected the bar tender's offer of having someone take it to her. He was being too polite, though. He knew the train was being held hostage and nobody would be able to come and get a drink unless they were one of the suited men, or if it was someone that was ordered to get a drink. She took the glasses on a tray and walked carefully, balancing them as she walked from cart to cart, with the suited men behind her. Of course they would not help her. She was glad for that, though. Heineken was one of the strongest beers she had ever tasted.

Yes, she had tried a few kinds of beers because of her grandmother and the military bunch that would visit her once in a while. Mustang's team and the General would get a variety of brews when it came to a drinking game. The time she tasted Heineken, she had to spit out most of it after downing a few drops of it. If it was strong enough to make her want to vomit an entire year's worth of food, then, it would be pretty strong and make a person drunk with half a glass. Half a shot glass to be exact. Obviously, she didn't get a glass for herself, or Ed, but Ed would just pretend to drink it while the man that was holding everyone hostage would drink himself into oblivion. She hoped for that.

Whens she returned to her cart, she saw that the people had smiles and were actually enjoying the game. That meant Ed was winning, right? Sure enough, when she reached the table, she saw Ed's three cards: the Ace, a 6 of cloves, and a 2 of hearts. The man's cards were terrible compared to Ed's: a 9 of diamonds, an 8 of cloves, and a Jack of diamonds. Ed needed just one more card to win. Maybe she didn't need the Heineken?

Ed held an impenetrable poker face. Winry saw his card as she placed a shot glass next to his third card and saw the man's card when she handed him his glass. She knew Ed lost the fourth game before they showed their cards. The Drachman had a 3 of hearts and Ed had a 6 of hearts. But she didn't' let either of them know.

The people in the cart were slightly disappointed. Ed held his shot glass and thought about drinking it, but Winry squeezed his thigh a little too tightly. Yeah, he would not drink Heineken today.

"Did she do anything to the drink?" the man asked the two suited men that followed Winry.

One of them shook his head. She didn't need to do anything to the drink. It was _Heineken._ And…she might not have done a thing to the drink, but the bar tender might have. It was only a maybe.

The man drank half of the Heineken as Winry looked at Ed. His golden eyes looked like hard honey bits. It was just one more game and it would be over. She knew they would be forced to go with them, even if Ed won. But Winry forgot that there was a military and Ed was part of it. And they had a rivalry with Drachma that would never end. And obviously, the military would not let a tough pup like Ed go so easily. Crossing the gate once is no joke to alchemists, or the army, so crossing it a second time to save them from the other world and crossing it a third time to return for good was something to consider. Who really defied the odds that way? Ed was extremely valuable. So much that he moved up a rank without even trying.

Winry saw a blue uniform outside the entrance to the cart. If there was one of them, then there _had _to be more. Winry realized that it wasn't just the card that determined their fates, but the intervention of the military. For once, she loved it. She still had her wrench ready, just in case.

Ed and the man showed their cards. Ed's 4 of diamonds beat out the man's 5 of diamonds. However, the Drachmans did not lower their weapons. Instead, they aimed them at Ed and Winry's heads and made everyone shriek in terror. They didn't tolerate cheaters, but they didn't know how to be sore losers? That was just wrong.

"Thank you for entertaining me," the man said. "Now, you'll come with us."

The man stood, but he faced at least five men that pointed their guns at him. They wore suits as well, but no golden D on their chests. Ed smirked.

"You forgot I'm from the military, right?" Ed asked as he squatted and transmuted the boards the Drachmans stood on into feet traps and changed the sides of the seats into wooden bars that pierced the Drachamans' hands. That took care of their weapons and held them into place.

The man in the blue uniform Winry saw opened the cart's door and walked in with a group of soldiers. "Is everyone alright?"

'I feel a little harassed,' Winry thought.

Many people from the cart grunted and others answered with a 'Yeah', or ''bout time'.

"Fullmetal, sir?" the uniformed man asked.

"She and I are good," Ed said as Winry wrapped her arm around his, "but I'm not sure about these Drachmans. They seemed to have their hands tied a bit."

The military men arrested the Drachmans and dragged them to another cart (after Ed reluctantly undid his transmutations) where they would be under watch until they reached the next station. Luckily, there were enough soldiers on board to match the number of Drachmans that were trying to attack. And they had the one person that could handle himself on train rides.

After Ed and Winry returned to their private booth and could be left in peace (because the General had the hear the report since someone had informed him of the incident and hogged a good forty-five minutes of Ed's life), they resumed Winry's debt for a while.

"Ed," she said after catching her breath, "if you were able to transmute and beat them without a problem, why did you go through with the game?"

He kissed Winry's neck as he recollected his thoughts. "He called me little."

Of course. "Ed," she whined.

He could only chuckle as he kept kissing her.

* * *

_Ed's a sneaky person. :D Nobody calls him small and gets away with it *checks if Ed doesn't come to kill her*. Anyways, R/R, plz. Support is love and I'll update next week!_

-Auto-


	98. Laundry Duty

_Hello, everyone! In the past six months a lot has happened. I took tests, wrote many reports, read boring books, did a load of homework, turned 18, took more tests, became a Hetalia fan, went to an anime convention and met Vic Mignogna, and graduated as Salutatorian of my class. Finally. I am no longer bound to you, High school! Haha! Anyways... __Those six months had left me dry of any creativity and thus I took a break from anything that involved writing. However, I missed it and these ideas kept piling up, so I had to continue. Forgive me if my writing is a bit rusty. I couldn't feel the flow after six long months.  
_

_Thank you for reviewing SakuraBlossom28, 4master, DeathBySugarCube, Mystery-shrouded S, silverymoon19, SuperHeroes Fanatic, and yomoe13! Here's to you, so I hope you enjoy! Sorry for the wait!  
_

* * *

**Title: Laundry Duty  
Author: Auto-Alchemechanicist  
Pairing: Edward E. & Winry R.  
Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist  
Theme: 52: Lingerie; undergarments/6: Lust  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or the challenge. Just the ideas that sprout from the plotline!  
Part of LiveJournal's 101 Kisses and 7 deadly sins challenges  
Summary: He wondered if she grew a cup when he found the bra in the laundry basket. She used to be so plain, but he realized that she had grown up. And so had he. Post Manga.  
Warning: I was able to keep it to a T rate with this one, but if you don't act mature while reading this, you will have pervy thoughts rolling around. Remember, T rated.  
**

Winry loved to give the boys chores. She said it was to keep them entertained and so that they wouldn't say that they were bored and had nothing to do. There were _plenty_ of things to do around the house, but they didn't bother to notice until Winry pulled out the list.

It was more like a schedule without the time. Ed got Sweeping Duty, Mopping Duty, and Cleaning Duty one day while Al got Gardening Duty, Laundry Duty, and Kitchen Duty. Then, the next week, they would interchange chore lists. If the house wasn't so big, they wouldn't mind doing so many things in a day. Yes, it took them an entire day to take care of three chores.

Ed's current chore was Laundry Duty. He wondered _why_ he and Al had to do that when they clearly knew that Winry and Granny were the ones that were supposed to take care of that. He wasn't being sexist, but he thought it would be more appropriate for the women to do laundry. After all, there were some things in there that were not supposed to be seen by men.

Winry told them to check the pockets in clothing so that there weren't any valuables left so they wouldn't be damaged in the wash and she emphasized that they separate the whites from the colorful clothes.

Ed went around the house collecting the piles of dirty clothes that were left in their baskets and carried them to the wash room to start. He wasn't exactly the most excited person when it came to doing this chore. Winry always had to come up with something different or nag about not getting the amount of soap right.

"It needs to have a little bit more detergent, Ed!" she would say one day. And the next, he would apply the soap she wanted, but only displeased her. She ended up saying that there needed to be less.

"She can never be happy with that," Ed mumbled as he entered the wash room.

"Apply this much. Do this. Not that," he kept murmuring as he imitated Winry's voice. He just hoped she wasn't behind him with her wrench or he would be in for it.

He sorted out and took care of his brother's and his laundry first. Digging around one of the pockets to his dirty pants, he found a few cens and put them away for later use. In other pockets, he found some folded notes that Al and him had written down.

'So that's where they were,' Ed thought. 'I was about to kill him for losing this one'.

Then came Granny's pile. He found a few screws tucked away in her aprons and even a small wrench in one of her pockets. The Rockbell women sure knew how to keep their wrenches close for easy reach. Ed shuddered.

Finally, he came across Winry's pile. Most of the clothes were tube tops and sweaty bandanas (which made him wonder how many of those things she had). He checked the pockets of her pants, her shirts, her bras…. He dropped it the moment he realized it was her bra in the first place. Why did he always blush when it came to things like that? Sure, he and Winry had this thing going on now and they went out and kissed and did all that shit shyly and quietly, but he hadn't really thought of these things thoroughly before. So many thoughts went through his mind with that _thing_ in sight. He couldn't help it. He was a guy, for crying out loud! But seeing it up close was certainly unexpected. Had she forgotten to remove that from her pile?

He picked it up by one of the straps to look at it. He wasn't examining it because that would be creepy. He was just looking at it to see what was it that made these _things _so necessary for women.

It was just two pieces of black cloth tied together to two straps on the top and a long one on the bottom. Well, in his eyes, they were like that, but everyone knows it's more detailed than that. He kept looking at it and thought he saw that they were like little..._cushions? _

'How the hell do they put this shit on, anyway?' he asked himself.

He noticed there were hooks at the end and made the connection. "Oh…" 'This is the thing that makes them look plump?'

His blush felt like it was about to burn his entire face off. He hadn't really noticed that Winry had a plump bust until he saw the bra. He never took interest, but he wondered if she had grown a cup when he found the garment in the laundry basket. She used to be so plain, but he realized that she had grown up. And so had he. It wasn't like he knew the cup sizes, but he assumed she had to be a medium.

'But when we left, it looked like she didn't have anything growing out of her chest,' Ed thought and caught himself. He _had _noticed before. 'Well, it's not like she's showing them off or anything.' But he kept thinking about it and he felt a bit uncomfortable about it. He was totally daydreaming about Winry, but in some situations were just surprising to his mind.

He hadn't heard footsteps or else he would have thrown the bra into the washing machine at once and would have acted as if he wasn't being such a pervert with Winry's clothes. But because Winry is silent, but deadly, she was taken aback when she saw Ed holding her undergarment.

"Hey! What are you doing with that?"

Ed reacted. "I was about to wash it!"

"Sure, with your eyes so intent on it, of course you were going to throw it into the wash right away!" she was very pissed, by the tone of her voice and how loud she yelled.

"You're the one who left this in your pile! It's not like it's my fault it's there in the first place!"

His soul threatened to leave his body after the metal wrench collided with his forehead. He dropped the bra and nursed his aching head.

"You can just ignore it," Winry mumbled after she rescued her bra from the floor where it had fallen. She threw it into the machine along with the rest of her clothes and finished Ed's chore for him.

"You pervert! Here I am thinking you need something, but you were a little too busy with my bra," Winry fumed.

Ed really wanted to say something along the lines of 'It wasn't like that!' to save his ass, but he couldn't speak. His head was throbbing so much, he felt the entire room was going to fall apart. So now he got penalized for looking at a bra.

'I wonder if breast size coincides with a woman's anger level,' Ed thought as he tried to stand up. Kitchen Duty would not be fun after this.

* * *

When he finished his last chore, which included cleaning the kitchen _AND_ cooking dinner, Ed was able to sit for a while and just close his eyes to relax. Winry didn't look mad anymore, and from the looks of Al and Granny, she had not told them about the bra incident.

He didn't know why she overreacted like that. Okay, it was her bra and he was staring at it, but it's not like it was a crime to do so. Was it? It's not like he was forcing her to unhook her bra so he could see it, right? And it's not like he was intentionally invading her privacy because she assigned him to do the chore. She _knew _something like this would happen if a guy did the laundry for a girl. She was oblivious, but she wasn't stupid.

That's what he didn't get. What the hell was _wrong_ with her? Was she on her period? Was she bipolar?

When he got to his last sub-chore of the kitchen (washing dishes), he felt her presence.

"I think the clothes are dry already," he said in a monotone voice.

"Sorry I hit you. And called you a pervert. And overreacted about you holding my bra," She said shyly.

Ed was dumbfounded. She was _apologizing_?

"'s okay," he answered. "It's not like you killed me or anything."

That should have gotten at least a wry smile from her, but it didn't. "I didn't tell you, but I took out my anger on you because of a patient I had earlier today," she admitted.

Ed stopped what he was doing and turned to look at her.

"What happened?"

Winry shrugged. "You know how perverts are and how they can get."

'I do?' Ed asked himself.

"I didn't finish working on him because he was making me very uncomfortable with the way he stared at me. He kept telling me things like he wanted to charm me and even wanted to press himself against me. I had to kick him out nicely. I was going to tell you, but then I saw you with my bra and that set me off. I know you were just doing laundry, but I was so mad, Ed. I couldn't help it!"

She kept going on and on about what had happened that she didn't expect his embrace.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner so I could have kicked the guy's ass?" he asked. He could only imagine what he had tried to do to Winry.

"It's not worth it," she said as she hugged him back.

"Promise me you won't be a pervert with me," she told him.

On the outside, Ed was relaxed while holding her. On the inside, the guy part of his mind was crushed at the request. Aw, he had only just started to be a perv and that wasn't fair! But he had to push that aside and respect Winry's wishes.

"I promise," he said as he gave her a kiss on her cheek. Then, he pulled back.

"But you have to promise me you won't overreact whenever I do _your _dirty laundry," Ed demanded.

Winry blinked. "Well, you better not look like you're analyzing what my bras are made of!"

Ed chuckled at that. "I wasn't _analyzing_ anything. I was looking at it to see what was so special about it."

Winry's eyes were suspicious slits. "Oh, Ed, like you don't know!"

"Not like that," Ed stated.

"You just promised me you weren't going to be a pervert with me," Winry reminded him.

"Who said I was being perverted? If you think I'm being perverted, then you're the one that's pervy because of your dirty thoughts."

Winry huffed. "Well, you're the one that implemented those thoughts on me."

Ed sighed. "How about I do your laundry blindfolded?"

"You'll ruin my clothes!"

"Then, you're just going to have to trust me," Ed said as he turned to the dirty dishes. "Besides, it's not like I'm going to take your bras to my room and keep them there."

"Ed!"

"Remember, I'm doing _your_ chores."

* * *

_When I found the list a few years ago, this idea was VERY different and much more perverted. However, I decided to change it (which is difficult for me to do) and came up with this. I hope you all enjoyed! R/R, plz! Support is love!  
_

_-Auto-  
_


	99. Dishes

_Okay, I was delayed by my cold medicine, which knocked me out. I noticed that this collection is 3 years old already, so happy birthday, Unwritten! You get the 99th fic on your day! Thank you for reviewing Athenafrodite, Guest, Mystery-shrouded S, and DeathBySugarCube! Here's to you, so I hope you enjoy! And thank you for missing me! I feel loved. :D_**  
**

* * *

**Title: Dishes  
Author: Auto-Alchemechanicist  
Pairing: Edward E. & Winry R.  
Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist  
Theme:** **31: Bubbles/4: Sloth**  
**Rating: K  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, the pairing, or this challenges.  
Summary: He was going to wash the dishes one way or another. Post Manga.  
Part of Livejournal's 101_kisses and 7_deadly_sins_ challenges!**

Winry was very irritated. She was glad the boys were back, healthy and whole (except for Ed's leg), but she couldn't help feeling like they were useless when it came to house work. She had this perception of Edward that he would get uneasy if he didn't do something to keep him busy, but he had been resting up a lot.

She was bothered by a little chore that didn't seem to be so important, but when the pile started to grow, she felt the need to burry them somewhere: washing dishes.

She wasn't bothered by the plates, or the fact that she had to wash them. Ed and Al were grown boys, who were capable of washing their own dishes, but they always left them for Winry to take care of. With a little excuse at the end, too.

For example, Al, who was still a bit scrawny from all those years in the gate, gave her his plate and said that he had to go spar with Ed.

Ed, who had the courage to admit he had feelings for her (in an awkward way), told her that he had to do something with Al. And after he would finish, he'd give her a quick kiss on her cheek and run to the door and a 'Thanks!' afterwards.

Winry held the soap that had formed on the sponge she was using and blew it out of her hand in annoyance. She had to make them do _something_. She wasn't going to be the one doing the chores in the house, especially when she was so busy making automail orders.

One day, when she was in a hurry to finish her work, she left her dirty plate on the sink and rushed back to her shop. When she came back a few hours later, she discovered her plate had been washed. She smiled.

"Finally, somebody washed something," she mumbled as she went to one of the cupboards to get a glass.

Al came into the kitchen. "Hey, Winry, I washed your plate," he said.

"Aw, thank you, Al," she said as she filled her glass with water.

"Well, you always wash my plate, so it's only fair that I wash yours, too," he said as he retrieved an apple from the fruit basket.

'It's only fair,' Winry thought. Once Al had left the kitchen, Winry sprang up an idea. She already had one brother doing the chore, so it was time to get the other, stubborn one. Even if Ed had given up his ability to perform alchemy, he was still a strong believer of the principle.

She decided to turn the tables on him. When dinner time came and went that evening and the dishes began to pile up, she did not come close to the sink at all. She let Ed do the work and place all the plates on the sink while she cleaned up the table. Granny had already gone back to the shop because of so many automail orders coming in that week. Winry had her own excuse.

When Ed was ready to move away from the sink, Winry pushed him softly towards it and left the last plate on the sink.

"Ed, wash the dishes for me," she said as she pecked him on his cheek. "I gotta go work on my mail."

Ed's surprised expression was priceless. "Don't you usually take care of the dishes?"

Winry turned to look at him. "Yeah, but since I always wash your dishes, it's only fair you wash mine, too. Good luck!"

Ed turned to the sink once she was out of sight.

"It's only fair, huh?" he mumbled as he grabbed the sponge and squeezed the soap out of it.

Winry had no idea he was formulating a plan of his own, which included a water fight, with bubbles on the side, for later.

* * *

_Sorry for the softy, but I had to write it and I wanted to include Al. I had written a previous version, but I did not like it and had to start from scratch. But I promise to write more T rates from now on. I hope you all enjoyed! R/R, plz! Support is love!_

_-Auto-  
_


	100. Work for Hire

_CHAPTER 100 IS HERE! I'm so happy! I knew I could write a lot, but this is insane! Anyways, thank you for reviewing Mystery-shrouded S, Guest/Athenafrodite, SakuraBlossom28, __DeathBySugarCube,_ and jess! Here's to you, so I hope you enjoy! And to everyone that reads this! Thank you for all your support! I appreciate every single person that takes time to read, review, favor, and follow! You all kept me going! Thank you so much from the bottom of my heart, so enjoy!**  
**

* * *

**Title: Work for Hire  
Author: Auto-Alchemechanicist  
Fandom: Fullmetal Alchemist  
Characters/Pairing: Edward Elric / Winry Rockbell, Alphonse Elric, Pinako Rockbell, miscellaneous characters  
Prompt: 7: Diligence / 55. Impulse  
Word Count: 1,523  
Rating: T  
Disclaimer: I don't own the pairing, or the challenges. Just the words that flow out of my computer.  
Author's Notes: So ****DeathBySugarCube and I were talking and she gave me this idea which had the village's reaction to the boys return and the activities they did during those 2 years that they spent with the Rockbells. This is d****edicated to her for springing this idea!  
Part of LiveJournal's 7_virtues_ & 101_kisses challenges!  
Summary: Upon their return, the boys get job offers. One of Ed's positions has Winry a tiny bit concerned. Set during the 2 years that Ed and Al were in Resembool in 108.**

Resembool was rowdier than ususal. However, the quiet, little village had a reason for the commotion. The brothers were back. No more suit of armor, or a metal arm to have Winry repair. Although they were discrete, the villagers knew what had happened to the Elric boys and were happy when they caught sight of a grown Alphonse.

Ed felt a little awkward having visitors, especially when they were there to look at his right arm. It's like they had never seen an arm before. People would touch and feel and move the arm around so they could believe what they were seeing. They thought it would be impossible for Ed to be able to do this.

Al had his most of his body touched. His cheeks were pinched by women and girls, saying he needed to eat so he wouldn't look so skinny; his arms were touched by little boys who wanted to play around, as if he were built to be a jungle gym. Until their mothers caught them and apologized to Al for hurting him.

Despite the boys being fixed, they still needed to be tuned up a bit more. The villagers also brought them food, which Ed didn't know _why_ they did so, but accepted it nonetheless, and supplies for things that were meant more for Winry and Pinako.

"So can you still fix stuff?" one of the men asked Ed.

"No," Ed said with a sheepish smile. "I gave that up to get Al's body."

The man turned to Al. "So can _you_ still fix stuff?"

Al blinked. "Sure. I just don't know how long it will take me to recover from all of this."

"Well, if you boys need anything, feel free to come by," another man asked.

"If you need a job, too, we can help with that," one of the women said.

"Oh, they'll need one," Winry answered before she let out a giggle and the lady smiled back.

"Yeah, if you need their help, feel free to come and get them and do whatever you want with them," Pinako offered. Ed and Al looked at each other with wide eyes.

Although she was joking, the offer was very tempting. In a few months, they would become strong boys again and would be able to handle heavy duty work.

"We'll take you up on that offer, Pinako," another villager said.

Weeks passed after the villagers had visited Ed and Al and Winry took advantage of their growing strength. Each boy had a list of chores to take care of and every week, they would switch duty lists to keep themselves more busy. Winry also made them learn how to really fix things, without alchemy, and noticed that Ed's right arm was evening itself out with the left arm. From so much work, she could see the tendons in his muscles and wondered if she had arms like that. Manual labor could get you beefed up.

Al was looking healthier as the weeks passed, and was going through the same effects of manual labor as his brother.

Throughout the chores and everyday interactions, there were growing tensions between Ed and Winry, and one day, they just cracked and had to let everything out. Arguments here, cussing there, throwing wrenches everywhere, and finally, just to shut her up, Ed managed to kiss her before she threw another wrench at him. That was it. The tension died, the arguments became less frequent, and the crush they had for each other became something more.

Pinako was relieved to find out. She couldn't take another word from them or else she would have locked them in a room to get it over with. Al wasn't surprised. He knew that one of these days, they would have to say _something_.

When the villagers saw that the boys were strong enough, they went to the Rockbell residence to pick them up and take them to work. However, some of the men were eager to know what the military had taught Ed and Al. They had to have learned something to toughen them up, right? What they discovered was that the boys could endure a lot of things.

One of the women that owned a small diner gave Ed a position. Winry was glad for that; that way, he would pick up a piece of that pie she liked so much. Sure, she could make it, but she liked the way that pie tasted. However, Winry did not expect for Ed to have…followers. Well, one follower.

She knew the owner of the diner had a flirtatious daughter, but it didn't occur to Winry that there would be some kind of competition for Ed's physical affection.

She could only imagine what tricks she might pull on him. Cornering him so she could kiss him, or lock him in one of the closets so he wouldn't be able to get out and so she could have her way with him. Or worse, he would _let her do it._ He'd kiss her back and cheat on Winry. What if he tried denying it, or if she caught them?

Ed knew better. He was responsible and focused on his duties, and didn't really notice that Mindy was checking him out. Winry could tell right away when she entered the diner because she had forgotten to tell him that the General had wanted for him to call back when he had the chance. There were no customers at the moment, so the only voice that filled the room was the DJ from the current radio station. Ed was sitting at the counter, writing something, or counting something, and Mindy was just analyzing him. She looked up and down his face, from side to side, in every angle she could, and made a popping noise with her lips. Ed didn't bother to look up because he knew she was trying to do something, but he didn't want to get distracted. He was _working_.

"Hi, Ed," Winry said. "Hi, Mindy."

"Hello, Winry," Mindy said with a dream-like tone. She must've been in cloud 9 or something because she had those far-away-eyes and rosy cheeks.

"Hey, Winry," Ed said as he looked up from his paper and directed his attention to her.

Mindy made a face, and the dream-like expression died with it. She looked smug, yet concerned.

'If she's worried that Ed and I have a thing going on, she's about to cry her heart out,' Winry thought as she approached the counter and kissed Ed. She knew it was rude, but she was trying to prove a point.

When she opened her eyes, she saw Mindy was very angry, as if she was telling Winry with her expression 'Bitch', or 'slut', or something derogative to show her that she was offended and she had some nerve kissing the guy she liked.

"You couldn't wait for your pie?" Ed asked casually.

Winry giggled and shook her head. "The General called and said for you to call back as soon as you could. He had something important to tell you."

Ed grinned. "Is that the only reason you came all the way over here?" He knew Winry had something hidden.

"I can't come and visit my boyfriend at work?" she asked as she pecked him on his lips.

"Sure," he said, "but as far as I know, that was an impulsive kiss you gave me."

Winry blushed. They were not used to kissing in public, even if there was just one person present. So she caught him off guard when she kissed him all of a sudden in front of Mindy.

Ed noticed her face. "Don't worry. I'm just working. Nothing is going on other than customers and orders coming in and out. Nothing rotten, okay?"

He said that rather sweetly, which made Winry feel at ease. Mindy, however, did not look pleased and stalked out of the diner and into the kitchen.

"I'll see you when you get home," she said as she leaned to kiss him again before walking out the diner.

Ed went back to his writing and could hear the echoes that went on in the kitchen. The CLINGS and CLANKS were the most noticeable, but he could hear someone talking in the background.

When he went to check on that, he could distinguish Mindy's voice and her mother's.

"…it's not fair!" that was Mindy.

"Well, what do you want me to do?" that was her mother. "I already have him working here. There's nothing more that I can do."

Mindy mumbled something inaudible, which had her mother get a little upset.

"I can give you anything that you want, except the feelings of a boy," her mother said. Her voice sounded hard, as if she had had enough of Mindy's attitude.

"Then, fire him!" Mindy said.

From there, the two began to argue and Ed could not really distinguish which voice belonged to who, or who said what.

'I guess trouble just likes to follow me,' Ed thought as he gave a wry smile and turned back to attend the customers that had entered the diner.

* * *

_A/N: Athenafrodite made me remember something: chapter 99 - Dishes comes before chapter 98 - Laundry Duty, just so that we are all clear. This chapter is like the continuation. I know what you guys are thinking: 'She's doing this about chores now. She has nothing better to do.' I do a lot of chores in my house, so I'm not the only person that gets to suffer. Especially with this Texan heat. Anyways, R/R, plz! Support is love!_

_-Auto-  
_

_P.S. You all should know, I make these with lots of love.  
_


	101. How to tie a Bow

**Title: How To Tie a Bow**  
**Author: Auto-Alchemechanicist**  
**Rating: K**  
**Characters: Edward, Winry, one of their kids**  
**Theme: 199: Ribbon**  
**Summary: Ironically so, she taught herself.**  
**Warnings: None, unless kids make you go 'D'awwwww!' like me.**  
**A/N: After being inactive for 1/2 year in the FMA fandom, I decided to just do this in order to stay sane. I should be writing for Hetalia at the moment, but…oh, distractions, distractions. They are so lovely. Happy holidays, everyone! Thank you for reviewing: SuperHeroes Fanatic, 4master, DeathBySugarCube, Athenafrodite, Neusuada, pink-cherry-005, and Wisteria29!** **Here's to you, so I hope you enjoy!**  
**Part of Livejournal' fma_fic_contest.**

Edward found himself in a situation.

Winry had an emergency call right before one of little Nina's school events, so her father was stuck with taking care of the things her mother knew how to do.

Ed had no clue of what he was doing. He helped her get dressed into her outfit her mother had set up, and helped her with her socks and shoes. He knew how to comb and tie back long hair, but something about his daughter's locks seemed so foreign that he didn't know how to control it. It was just _weird_, as in 'Does one strand go _over _the other two, or does it go _under_, or…how does a braid go again?' It was ridiculous; the minimal task of braiding was questioning his intelligence, and to top it off he had to use a _ribbon_ to keep it all together? He _never_ used ribbons, much less tied one. But he had tied his shoelaces before, which are similar to tying knots with ribbons, right?

He could do this. He would make a thousand dumb bows with that rebellious ribbon! However, when Winry finished with her work and walked over to her daughter's room, she found a rather comical scene. Little Nina was practicing how to tie ribbons with her father's hair so she could do it herself.

So the guy could set up amazing alchemic arrays, but he could not tie a ribbon to help his little girl.

'That's really…something,' Winry thought.

* * *

**A/N 2: Some background info (apparently, there is more than the actual story): The idea sparked to life because the theme reminded me of my uncle, who helps my little cousin get ready for her school events, or school in general, when my aunt has to work. Unlike Ed, ****_he _****can tie ribbons. It's adorable. And manly. XD Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed. A little rusty, but eh, I have to bounce back somewhere. R/R, please; support is love!**

**-Auto-**

**P.S. No, this collection has not been discontinued/finished. I still have dozens of themes in my files waiting to be written. :)  
**


End file.
